Running on Empty
by o2bafirefighter
Summary: What if Tony had something happen to him when he was in the custody of the FBI in "Frame Up" Angst and Smart Tony, Papa Bear Gibbs - This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me while watching Frame-up again. What happened the night Tony had to stay in prison? How did it affect him or did it? What if something happened but Tony was afraid to say or had been made to fear repricussions. Lots of Papa Bear Gibbs, Tony Angst! Some OOC attitudes.

I do not own the characters of NCIS and am only writing this for the purpose of entertainment. I make no profit from this.

"Running on Empty"

Tony had been home for about an hour when Gibbs phone rang. He hadn't wanted to be disturbed and knew Tony needed his attention. The team had been told to not call Tony or himself for a couple days. Ducky had wanted to come to check up on them but Gibbs had flat out refused. He wanted to give Tony some time to come to grips with all that had transpired. He knew Tony was on edge. He seemed even more perturbed this morning than he had yesterday. Something was wrong in the state of DiNozzo and he was determined to discover it's cause.

Chip was in jail and wouldn't see the lite of day for years to come. The Director had seen to it that Chip was being held in isolation under suicide watch until his court date. She had been most accomodating in consideration of a rather irate forensic scientist who had threatened to quit if she, the director, did not protect Tony from Chip, whom she had hired and never to force an assistant upon her again. The hiring procedures were being revamped, at the insistance of Gibbs, to include background checks to determine if there were any conections between applicants and current / former NCIS agents. Ducky's input was minimal with the reaffirmation of the necessity for psycholgical evaluations for new hires and the need for some decompression time for Tony and Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at the caller ID and saw a name he didn't think would have the balls to call him. Fornell…

"What!?"

"Jethro, I know you're angry but I need to see you. It's about your boy…DiNozzo." Fornell sounded odd. It was a mixture of contrite and concern. Whatever it was it surely wasn't what Gibbs had expected to hear. Not that he wanted to hear anything from Fornell of all people.

"What is it? I think you've done quite enough. Are you going to accuse him of something else or just try to set him up for your boys to come nab him. I'm about sick and tired of you and your _boys_," said Jethro, the sneer in his voice was palpable.

"Jethro…please, this is important. I wouldn't have called you if it weren't. I was just made aware of this and you need to see it right away. If you really care about DiNozzo, you need to get down here to my office ASAP."

"I don't want him to be alone right now." Gibbs sighed in resignation. He didn't like to admit his feelings, ever. But this was something different. Tony was like a son to him. Gibbs had seen brief glimpses of Tony's past but Tony's rant in the jail cell had left him unsetteled. He needed to be there for his son. He needed to make certain Tony was going to be alright, that he was safe. He didn't want to make Tony feel like he was being abandoned.

"Gibbs, I can't explain this over the phone. You need to see this for yourself. It's still light out. He should be fine. I'd say bring him along but I don't think that's a good idea. I don't think this is anything he would want you to know or for you to see but…Jethro your boy…Tony… he needs you to see this now, not later."

Gibbs contemplated what this could be in regards to, he wasn't sure anything was important enough to drag him away from Tony. Tony needed him to be strong and understanding. He didn't need to feel betrayed by Gibbs, NCIS or anyone else. Fornell, Chip and the Director had done quite enough of that already. "If you don't think it's something he would want me to see then I think I should pass. He's had enough of your people violating his privacy for one lifetime."

"I understand what you are saying but…you really need to see this. He's hurting Jethro, more than I ever would have guessed. He needs you to understand and the only way you are going to be able to do that is to see this. I have pulled it from security. I have made sure there are no other copies, but before I destroy this you must see it. He needs you to as well. You wont be able to help or defend him if you don't come down here."

"I'll talk to him and give you a call when or if I'm on my way." With no preamble gibbs hung the phone up.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Tony was resting in the spare room. He didn't really want to be here. He wanted to get away from everything and everyone. He had taken a shower first thing. He wanted to forget his time in the cell. The whole process had been humiliating and degrading for him. All his life he tried to be respectful of others. He knew the reputation he had, lady's man who lacked commitment. He knew what people thought of him, irresponsible and dim witted. But there were some that saw through the act, who looked past the mask he wore to see a little bit more of who he really was on the inside.

He almost had to laugh about the lady's man image. If anyone ever interviewed his exs, he figured they would be in for the shock of their lives. Had he had some bad relationships, of course. But then again who hadn't. The key thing he thought they would come away with would be that he was always a gentleman, no he hadn't slept with all of them – in fact, very few. Most of his exs were still friends with him. They had never been lead on to believe he was out for anything more than friendship and a good time (no not sex just a good time). He had expressed interest in them, their lives and their families. He was attentive and made them feel special. As he thought more of it, their interviews would probably sound very much like an interview with Abby.

Tony sat staring out the window. He hadn't been able to see much from the one little window in the cell. Lost in thought he hadn't noticed Gibbs entering the room, even though he had knocked a couple of times before entering.

"Tony," Gibbs didn't want to sneak up on him but it seemed inevitable. DiNozzo was zoned out. The fact his son didn't register his presence was unnerving. For all the theatrics of _being startled_ when Gibbs would sneak up behind him at work, Gibbs knew from his early years this was just an act. Tony always registered his presence long before he could have phathomed doing so himself.

"Tony," he said a little louder. This time he did startle the man. Tony flinched and drew himself away from the voice. It was only for a second but Gibbs had noticed. "Didn't mean to startle you. I knocked but you didn't answer. Are you ok?"

Tony shrugged, " 'm ok." He hadn't turned to look at Gibbs. He didn't want to look the man in the eye for fear Gibbs would be able to read his mind and know how screwed up he was on the inside. He needed to rebuild his walls. They were destroyed in that cell. A little over 24 hours and he was reduced to this. In the back of his mind he knew he would never survive if he were placed in jail for any amount of time. He figured he would be like Chip, a shutter ran through his body at that thought. He'd be locked away in an isolation cell, smaller than what he had been in, no window and would remain on suicide watch. He shook his head, not even realizing what he was doing.

"Tony, can you look at me please." Gibbs waited but there was no response. He had seen the shiver and thought Tony was shaking his head no at his request. "DiNozzo, look at me."

Tony knew that voice, he'd upset Gibbs. He turned around but wouldn't look up. He had far to much respect for the man to blatantly disregard his orders but he couldn't find the strength to meet his eyes. He knew he was a disappointment. He didn't need for Gibbs to see how weak he truly was, he needed time. Wasn't it bad enough he had cracked in front of the man that meant more to him, that he respected more than anyone else. This man had been like a father to him, and now he had disappointed him just as he had his own father. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Gibbs' eyes as he had always seen in Senior's.

Gibbs stepped closer and reached out to Tony. Tony pulled away, afraid he was going to be hit. Flashes of Senior raced through his mind. Gibbs held still for a moment before reaching out further. When he was within reach, Gibbs lifted Tony's chin to force him to make eye contact.

"Tony, I don't know what is going through that mind of yours but… I want you to remember a couple of things; 1 – I don't waste good and 2 – you are the best. Don't let any of this bother you. You have done nothing to be worried about, my faith in you has not changed. You will be fine just give it a little time. And please remember, I will never hurt you on purpose, I promise."

After receiving a slight nod from Tony, Gibbs continued, "I need to step out for a little while. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?"

A flash of panic crossed his face before he could do anything about it. He didn't want to be alone. He needed someone there for an alibi. He needed to know he was safe. He…he began to shake but found his grounding again when Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder. He never spoke a word.

Gibbs could see the terror in Tony's eyes. He was afraid to be alone. This was somewhat understandable. He didn't want to cause additional trauma to his son. But knew whatever Tobias had for him must be important. He didn't think after everything that happened over the pass couple of days would have allowed for Tobias to face his wrath for anything that wasn't absolutely necessary.

Quickly he formulated a plan to allow Tony to save face and give himself a little peace of mind. "I'm going to call someone to come over to be here while I'm gone. Just incase you need anything. I would feel better if there were someone here with you."

Tony flushed with embarrassment. His boss was calling in a baby sitter because he was to weak to stay by himself. How was he ever going to face his team

again? He didn't think he would ever be able to walk into NCIS again with his head held high. Tears sprang into his eyes. He had been on an emotional roller-coaster for days. This whole last year had been horrible and now he couldn't cope with the simplest of things, staying by himself.

"Useless." It was said so quietly Gibbs almost didn't hear it.

"What's useless, Tony?"

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe he had actually said it out loud. "Nothin' Boss." He mumbled his response.

"I'll give Tim a call, okay?"

The panic was back in full force. "NO! Please don't… I can't… Please don't call any of them. I can't…" He began to hyperventilate. He was already starting to see spots. He couldn't believe he was having a panic attack. He felt the hand at the back of his neck as he was lead to the bed, seated and had his head forced between his knees. The voice in his ear was calm, soothing and gave him a sense of peace. The tenderness of the hand rubbing circles on his back gave him a sense of safety. Slowly the words began to filter in through his mind.

"Easy Tony, slow your breathing down. It's going to be alright." The words kept coming and the hand on his neck slowly messaged it making him relax. After a couple of minutes, he was able to sit back upright. "You better now?"

Again no verbal response but he did nod his head. It took a couple of minutes before he was able to say anything. Gibbs didn't expect Tony to be okay but he didn't expect him to sound so broken. "I…I don't want… Please don't make me… I can't…Not Tim…Please!"

"Tony, I don't want to leave you here alone. I can call Ducky or Palmer if you would prefer. I'll tell them your sleeping and not to disturb you. But I don't want you here by yourself. I'm not sure how long I will be gone. Hopefully no more than an hour or two, but I would feel better if there was someone here if you need something. You don't have to entertain them. Hell, you don't even have to speak to them if you don't want to. Silence works quite well for me."

There was nothing but silence. Gibbs was just about to speak again when a very

soft voice stopped him. "Palmer."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It had been two hours since he had received the call from Tobias. As he entered the Hoover building his thoughts drifted back to the scene at the house only a few minutes ago.

**Flashback**

Gibbs stayed with Tony until they heard a knock at the front door. It was obvious to both men it was Palmer.

"I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll bring dinner. There's nothing in the frig. Is there anything you need before I go?" Tony shook his head and looked back out the window. "Alright then… I'll be back." Gibbs smiled, hoping Tony would pick up on the only quote from the Arnold movie Tony had forced him to watch. But there was no reaction. Shaking his head Gibbs rose and left the room.

Palmer was more than happy to help his friend out. This whole situation had made him feel uneasy. He didn't know how to help his friend but if Agent Gibbs needed him, he do whatever he could. He and Tony had grown closer unbeknownst to the others and he considered Tony a good friend.

"He's in his room, just let him be. If he needs anything he'll let you know. Thanks Palmer. I'll be back as soon as I can."

*END FLASHBACK**

Gibbs entered Fornel's office without knocking, a fact Jenny would find funny. "Start talking. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"Gibbs, I was just doing my job. Don't come in here with an attitude, you would've done the same thing if you were in my place."

"No actually I wouldn't. I would have done what I did, investigate it thoroughly before dragging a good man through the mud. I would have had the respect for a fellow agent that I knew wouldn't be capable to do something like this and I would not have hauled him out of his own agency in cuffs in front of all his co-workers. I wouldn't have placed him in a filthy ass cell and left him there to be treated like the criminals we put away. So, **NO **I wouldn't have done the same thing!"

"I was doing my job." Fornell sounded contrite but Gibbs couldn't get past the way Tony had been treated by someone he had thought of as a friend.

"No _**I**_ was doing your job. I investigated the crime and found the real criminal. It was my team who apprehended Chip and my team that cleared my…agent. You and Slacks tried to ruin him. You said you were going to watch his back. What a load of crap! It's beginning to look like harassment at the minimum and negligent abuse of power at worse. **WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME NOW?**!"

"I understand what you are feeling. I'm trying to make up for it." This time he did sound apologetic but it was no use Gibbs didn't want to hear it.

"Then maybe you should say this to Tony when he's ready to talk to you. Maybe you should make your lackey apologize for treating my agent like trash. He was inappropriate at best and his snide ass comments made me want to deck him. If it wasn't for me having to do your job, I would have ended up in the cell with Tony."

"That might have been a good thing." Thinking about what he was about to do, Tobias missed the angry flare up in Gibbs face. As soon as he said it he realized Gibbs wouldn't understand but it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"_Then maybe you should say this to Tony when he's ready to talk to you. Maybe you should make your lackey apologize for treating my agent like trash. He was inappropriate at best and his snide ass comments made me want to deck him. If it wasn't for me having to do your job, I would have ended up in the cell with Tony."_

"_That might have been a good thing." Thinking about what he was about to do, Tobias missed the angry flare up in Gibbs face. As soon as he said it he realized Gibbs wouldn't understand but it was too late._

"**AND JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN**!" Gibbs anger only seemed to be increasing the longer he was made to stand here in the presence of a man he used to call friend. Well, that sure as hell wasn't going to happen again.

"I'm sorry. I meant it would have been a good thing for DiNutzo to have you with him… Never mind, you'll understand in a minute. Come sit over here and I'll cue up the video. We, like you, have video camera's in the holding cells. I have already erased the video of your visit with Tony, you know what he said. There's no need to review it as I'm sure it is burned into your memory."

Once Gibbs was seated Tobias cued up the video. The time stamp showed it this was shortly after Gibbs had left. The pizza box still lay on the cot.

Tony sat with his knees drawn up to his chest. His head down. The audio picked up everything. A sudden change in Tony's breathing pulled Gibbs attention.

THE VIDEO PLAYED.

Tony felt as though he had been sitting here for hours since Gibbs had left. He knew in actuality it had only been a matter of minutes. The ranting of before was filtering through his head. He couldn't believe he had blurted out all of that to Gibbs.

"Oh my God what have I done."

He began rocking back and forth. His arms were hugged tightly around his chest. He couldn't believe he had just outed a big secret to Gibbs. How could he have told Gibbs about his mother? He didn't understand what was happening to him. He just thanked God he hadn't told Gibbs about the guard… "Oh, God help me please."

This whole year had sucked. Then there was the fiasco with White, the plague, Ziva, Gibbs making himself a target and a mild concussion from the perfect bride. And of course then there was Kate.

Sweet Kate who's blood and brain matter had ended up on his face just as she was making a joke about him. It was his fault she had died, he should have protected her. It should have been him. She had sat with him in the blue lit room when he was sick. How did he repay her… He let her get killed while he stood there with a grin on his face. He had been on an emotional rollercoaster for far to long. He wanted to get off this ride. He needed to…

But he couldn't do anything. His needs were never going to be met. The evidence was piling up against him and it was only a matter of time before he would be going to court, being convicted by his friends for a crime he didn't commit. He was going to go to jail to pay for his crimes against the team and Gibbs because they weren't going to save him. He had failed to protect Kate and now he was going to pay. Would they really look into this? Gibbs had said they would but it seemed the more they looked all they found was another nail for his coffin.

He jolted upright suddenly, threw his hand across his mouth and ran for the toilet. He hadn't even made it to kneel before he began retching. Deep painful sobs broke from the man as he continued to dry heave after vomiting up nothing but stomach acid. His thoughts swam in his head about his future or lack there of and his family, which only made him vomit some more.

"Worthless…" Tony was mumbling the words he was hearing in his head. "Gonna' end up in a gutter." _Atlas can attest to that, been there done that…_

He sank heavily to the floor. The smell of the pizza was making him sick. It smelled like freedom. He didn't think he had a chance in hell of seeing the outside of the cell ever again.

"I…I can't do this. Oh God, help me. I can't do this."

Slowly he rose and called for the Guard. He handed him the pizza and asked for it to be taken away. The guard could see the vomit on the floor and the paleness of the prisoner. "What's the matter? Can't handle paying for your crimes. Should have thought about that sooner!" The guard left the pizza on the floor outside the cell, opened the lid and made certain it was out of reach of the prisoner. "Should of eaten it. It's not like your going to get out of here anytime soon. Could be considered your last real meal. And clean up your mess. You make me sick."

END FLASHBACK

Gibbs jabbed his finger out placing the video on pause. Before he could address what he had seen Tobias did so. "He's received a written reprimand, a demotion in rank, loss of pay for 1 month and suspended for 1 month. He will be going to classes upon his return to duty to make certain this doesn't happen again."

"That's not enough. A man, A MAN, is innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. If this is how your agency works…it's not enough. He did this to my…agent. If I ever see him… I will be talking to Tony about this and an attorney. God help me I hate attorney's but that man screwed with the wrong person. I want a copy of this tape. If you destroy it I will make certain you're added to the list of offenders. I will be addressing this with SecNav and my director."

"I…just watch the rest of the tape." Before Gibbs could say any more Tobias pressed play and the office was filled with the sounds of continued retching.

THE VIDEO PLAYED.

Tony sat back on his heels then made his way to the cot. He had tried to clean up the mess, if for no other reason but to help himself. But the more he smelled the pizza and thought about where he was the more sick he felt. He slowly lowered himself down onto the bed.

Tobias fast forwarded the tape 20 minutes. "He doesn't do anything here or say anything. I know you are in a hurry, so let me just speed this up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. I appreciate the encouragement and am glad you are enjoying it. **

**I do not own the characters presented in this story. I write for enjoyment and am making no money off of this.**

**CHAPTER 5**

THE VIDEO PLAYED.

Tony was sitting up as another guard entered the holding cell area. Tony's head was pounding, his throat burned from the repeated vomiting and his vision unfocused. He felt like crap and figured who ever was coming in was not going to have any sympathy. He was right.

"Officer Nebbits told you to clean your cell. I see you haven't." The new officer turned around and opened a door leading to the cleaning supply area. He returned with a hose. "I don't want to smell you for the rest of the night. Stand up and move to the side. Remove your shirt and toss it into the next cell." Tony complied without question. He turned the hose on and sprayed down the area around the toilet. The water ran down to the drain in the middle of the floor. When he was finished he addressed Tony again. "Sit on the cot, with your legs crossed and interlace your fingers behind your head. If you make a move to get off the cot I will spray you down. Do you understand?"

Tony nodded his understanding. His throat burned and he didn't think he could speak clearly. Apparently this wasn't good enough for the officer. "Prisoners will give verbal responses when asked questions. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes," Tony weakly croaked and then began coughing. He wasn't able to find relief because of his orders. His thoughts were drifting back to his father and mother. He had always followed their orders as well. It did no good. He was still punished. No dinner. Spankings. Beatings. Locked in the basement cellar. His respirations increase as his thoughts wandered which in turn increased his coughing. He was beginning to feel light headed. He didn't know if he would be able to stay sitting up much longer. His face showed the panic as his breathing became more erratic. He began listing to the side and eventually passed out.

While this had been going on the Officer had been removing the shirt from the opposing cell, replacing the hose and removing the pizza box. When he returned he noted the prisoner was lying down. He paid little attention to him. He walked away muttering, "He's not going to last if he can't follow simple instructions to sit upright on a cot. This boy's in for a tough time."

**Again Gibbs paused the video and shot Fornell a look of pure hatred. "It's been addressed." He pressed play again without going further.**

Tony's breathing eventually evened out. He had apparently fallen asleep. But as Gibbs watched he noticed Tony's breathing beginning to hitch, his body was tossing and turning and his voice at once muttering softly turned to screams of terror as he was jolted from his sleep.

THE VIDEO PLAYED.

Tony was sweating profusely. The dream was so real. His father abandoning him in the cellar morphed into Gibbs leaving him in the cell. When he woke he hadn't realized what he was saying, "NO Gibbs, Boss, please don't leave me here!" He broke into another coughing fit. He rose off the cot and again dry heaved into the toilet.

"Please get me out. I can't do this. It wasn't me, I swear. Please don't leave me." Softly, too softly the voice came through the speakers. Tony's small whimpers were heard as the tears began to stream down his face. "I'm sorry I lied to you. But I wasn't allowed to tell."

_Gibbs was confused he wasn't certain what or if Tony had lied to him ever._

"Mom told me no one would believe me. She said it was my fault. I didn't…It wasn't..." His voice reflected his youth, the soft tears continued to fall. "Please… let me out of here. I don't like it in the cellar. I'm afraid of the rats."

Senior stood over his son and grew more angry with each word passing Tony's lips. "DiNozzo's do not cry. DiNozzo's do NOT show fear. YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE! As soon as I can find a way I will be rid of you for good. You are worthless, weak and some day you will wind up in the gutter like the trash you are! QUIT your crying, I don't want to hear a word out of you." When Tony didn't immediately stop crying Senior grew more angry. The rage within him boiled over as he reached for the nearest thing he could put his hands on. He had lead Tony into the basement and had placed him in the cellar. The staff had been told to stay away.

His hands wrapped around a broom stick and swung as hard as he could. The broom handle struck Tony hard across the chest. Tony fell to the floor sobbing as he tried to catch his breath. Senior swung again and again until finally the broom handle snapped when it struck Tony in the head. He laid there unconscious. Senior closed and locked the door. He had had enough.

Gibbs watched the video with growing concern for his son and anger for the FBI. They had left his son lying in a cold damp cell without a shirt, without a blanket and then video taped him as he wept while reliving childhood traumas.

On the video Gibbs watched as time and again Tony awoke coughing, gagging and scared. His son voiced his fear of his father, of the abuse done to him by both his mother and his father. Images of what his son was seeing and hearing in his dreams plagued him as he thought of what the FBI had wanted these videos for. What was their motive?

"I want this and all copies of this video. I want any and all reports filed about Tony's time in the cell. I want any and all reports concerning those guard who blatantly disregarded my son's need for the basics applied to any and all persons whether or not he was in a cell. Tony's well documented case of the plague should have been more than enough to warrant a blanket in the least with a shirt. I will be having him checked by a physician to forestall any ill affects from his time in your custody. Let me make myself perfectly clear, I don't give a rats ass about your people receiving demotions, pay cuts or anything else. I want their heads on a platter for their actions. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**!"

Fornell nodded and said nothing. He quickly began gathering the demanded items. He had known this was going to be bad. He knew Gibbs was a force to be reconed with when dealing with his agents. But he hadn't realized until Gibbs voiced his rage that Gibbs in fact looked upon Tony as his son. He had hesitated repeatedly during their discussion when referring to Tony as his Senior Field Agent, his agent and even his friend. But he had not said the word son. Fornell knew this was only going to get worse if Tony were to so much as develop a sniffle. And based on what he had seen in the video and his interaction with him during his release, he thought Tony was in for more than just a sniffle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Had a couple of mixed reviews from Chapter 5. Sorry to hear the one reader is not going to continue to read but thank you to the rest of you. I always felt there was more to the "breakdown." It seems that in later years the father who abandoned his son and disowned him changed to fit the new roll of loveable, broke, con man. I wanted to show a little of what I thought would be the adult repricussions of dealing with childhood abandonment / abuse issues. But is that all that's going on?**

**If there is anyone who would be interested in being a pre-viewer for me, please let me know. I would love to have someone that I could bounce this off.**

**Thanks again, now on with the story.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Gibbs awaited the information he had demanded of Tobias. While he waited he made a few calls. "Director, I have information for you concerning Agent DiNozzo's recent visit with the FBI."

Jenny Sheppard was taken aback by the phone call from her MCRT Lead. Gibbs had always been a bit of a short fuse but from the sounds of it, it may be shorter this afternoon. "Jethro, I was under the impression that Agent DiNozzo was released this morning with no charges pending as we have Chip in our cell. What seems to be the issue?"

Jen was trying to absorb the information she was given. Gibbs was usually succinct when giving his reports. Unemotional and factual would be the words she would normally use for him. But this was different. She could feel the anger resonating through the phone. She could almost see the anguish in his words. What ever had happened it had her normally unflappable agent on edge.

"Jen there's more to this than meets the eye. He's been quiet which I can understand from what I have seen. He had a hard time with this. We had talked when he was in the cell. I knew then that something was off. Now, now I am more than convinced that we are only just scratching the surface. Something happened, something he hasn't told me yet. But I intend to find out. I think he's hurt. He's acting like he normally does when he's hiding an injury. Can you meet me at my house tonight? I need to get back and see if I can figure out the missing pieces. I'm missing something here, my guts in overdrive."

"Of course Jethro. I will be there at 8. Will that be enough time for you to get everything together? Do you need anything else? Should I send Agents McGee and David over to assist?"

"This has to be just us. Tony isn't prepared to see the others. He's… God… I'll tell you at the house. I have to go, I see Fornell coming with the box." He disconnected the phone without another word.

Fornell entered his office with all of the requested items. He didn't know what to say to Gibbs. He was just doing his job and as a friend he had taken it upon himself to find all the reports and video related to the case to be filed. He did not want anything to be leaked out or to be used against the Agent in the future. He had felt the need to do this as a friend to Jethro. Though he wasn't sure if Jethro would ever consider him his friend again.

"This is everything. I will let you know as soon as I find out what has been done with the guards involved. Jethro, I am truly sorry this happened. Not just because we are friends but because DiNutzo didn't deserve this at all. He's a fine man and a good agent. Please let him know how sorry I am. I have not watched all of the tapes. I have gathered every tape since he has entered the building and included them in the box."

"I don't know where this is going but rest assured this will not be the last you or those guards here of this. I will tell him you provided this information. But if you think I am going to offer him some vail apology on your behalf you are wrong. And before you address him again, learn to say his damn name! Who else here knows the full extent of this video?"

"No one. The tape is kept separate from the guards. They are not allowed the audio portion. Their only knowledge would be limited to what they heard when in the cell area and to the video feed they had. They would have seen him shivering, seen the nightmares and the vomiting but they would not have known the cause."

"I'll take you at your word on that for the moment. I'll be in touch." With that Gibbs picked up the box and headed for the door. He turned one last time to make his point clear to Fornell. "I will never forget or forgive you for what you put Tony through. If this is how your agency goes about gather evidence and getting convictions, you had best start reviewing your cases. If this is not handeled appropriately, if there are any repricussion directed at Tony, if there is even a hint of harassment toward my son, I will see this agency torn down brick by brick." Before further comment could be made, Jethro turned and left. Other agents in the area cleared the way for the irate agent/father. They may not have known what this was about but they knew the man in question was on the war path.

As he left the running theme in his head was "what are you hiding Tony? I know it's more than just nightmares."

Arriving back at home, Gibbs placed the box of evidence on the table. Palmer was in the kitchen where he appeared to be making diner.

"How is he?"

Palmer jumped from the unexpected voice behind him. "Okay I guess. I haven't gone up and he hasn't come down. I don't really know if he is asleep or not. I haven't heard noise or movement from upstairs."

Gibbs shook his head in acknowledgement as he headed for the stairs. "Would you mind staying for a few minutes? I may need you but I need to talk to Tony first."

"Yes sir, I mean Agent Gibbs. I'll finish with the soup. I figured it would be something lite and easy for you guys."

"Sounds good Palmer. Thanks"

Gibbs knocked before entering Tony's room. What he found made his heart ache. Tony was sitting in the window looking out clutching a trashcan. The distinct smell of vomit filled the room. Tony's shoulders were shaking and he had yet to turn to see who had entered the room.

"I…I'm sorry boss. I couldn't make it to the bathroom. I'll clean it up now." Tony started to get up but faltered. He felt weak and sore all over. He stumbled back and sat again on the window sill. The harsh coughing which followed left Tony seeing spots.

Gibbs moved to Tony's side and began rubbing his back. He waited for the coughing to stop but continued to provide comfort. Gibbs waited until Tony was breathing more easily, "That's it Tony, nice and easy. Do you want something to drink?" Gibbs was concerned about the heat radiating from Tony's body. Heat which hadn't been present before he had left for his meeting. The hacking cough and heat reminded him of the blue lighted room and Tony's struggle to fight the plague.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a problem. I'm…" The coughing returned but not as fierce.

"Tony, Jimmy's down stairs. Can I have him take a look at you or do you want me to call Ducky? I need to know you are going to be alright." There was a slight pleading sound to his voice that Tony did not fail to recognize.

"I'd rather see Jimmy. Don't want to talk to Ducky. Don't want to face him. Jimmy's…he's cool. Won't rub it in my face." Gibbs knew not to bother asking about that for the moment. His first priority was to get Tony seen.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"_I'd rather see Jimmy. Don't want to talk to Ducky. Don't want to face him. Jimmy's…he's cool. Won't rub it in my face." Gibbs knew not to bother asking about that for the moment. His first priority was to get Tony seen._

"Ok, why don't you let me help you back into bed then I'll get Jimmy and some ice water." Tony shrugged his shoulders as Gibbs helped him to the bed. Gibbs pulled back the cover on the bed and shifted the pillows to help keep Tony more upright. After making Tony comfortable he proceeded downstairs to get Palmer.

"Palmer, I need you to take a look at Tony. He's sick. I need to know how bad and anything else I am not obviously seeing. He feels like he has a fever. I'll get him a glass of ice water and meet you back upstairs."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Dr. Mallard? I don't think he has his mother this evening." Palmer was confused as to why he was being asked to look at Tony. He felt comfortable doing it but didn't think Tony would feel the same.

"No, that won't be necessary. Tony would prefer you do it. And Palmer," Gibbs paused not sure how the young man would take his next comment. "I need you to keep this to the strictest of confidence. Noone besides Tony and myself are to see the results of what you find. I am requesting you, unbeknowenst to Tony, to treat him as a victim and do a thorough exam. I need to be made aware of any and all injuries and findings. Do you understand?"

Jimmy was a little surprised. First, Tony was not only willing to be examined but Tony was willing to let him do the exam. Second, Dr. Mallard was not only not wanted but was to be kept in the dark about whatever is found. Third, Tony was to be treated as a victim but he didn't know of what. Without any idea he wasn't sure in what direction he should be taking this exam. And finally, Agent Gibbs was willing to trust Tony into his care. Gibbs wasn't known for relinquishing Tony's care to anyone.

"Yes sir, I understand. Agent Gibbs I'll need my bag from the car and I need to ask a couple questions before I examine Tony. Is there something in particular I should be looking for? What was he a victim of? That will change some of the test I might need to do and labs I need to run."

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "Palmer, I don't know what to tell you at this point. I want you to look him over for any signs of abuse, neglect…hell, I don't know what to tell you. He was left in a cell without a shirt, without a blanket, no food and was up vomiting all night. Now he's running a fever, still vomiting and unsteady on his feet. If he was hurt, he hasn't said but that doesn't mean anything. He's not saying a whole lot. I just don't know but I feel like there is more going on than meets the eye. I need you to help me find out what happened to him." Gibbs anxiety was palpable. He hated having to rely on someone else to help him solve a problem with his son. He felt he should know. But he didn't and the fear of what might be hidden was driving him crazy.

"Ok, I'll get my bag." Jimmy started to walk away shaking his head. "Agent Gibbs, aren't we all working for the same thing? I mean FBI, CIA, NCIS…aren't we all suppose to be working for justice? How could they do this to a fellow officer?"

"There will be justice for Tony for what was done to him. I assure you of that fact. But for now we need to concentrate on getting him better."

Tony was sleeping restlessly upon Gibbs and Palmer's return. His face was covered in sweat. Tony was mumbling and rocking his head back and forth. It was obvious the nightmares had returend. Gibbs figured he better get a handle on this before it got to far.

"Palmer, whatever happens in here stays here. I don't know what Tony is going to say or do but it's important you keep this in confidence." Palmer nodded his head in understanding. "Palmer would you get me a wet cloth." He didn't even look to see if Palmer would comply, he knew he would. Gibbs reached a hand out and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "It's ok Tony. You're safe. I'm right here son. Wake up. You're safe."

Gibbs continued to mumble soft comforting words until Tony awoke. He startled and began to cough. Gibbs helped him sit up higher and held him against his chest as he patted Tony's back. When the fit had subsided Gibbs let Palmer begin his exam. Tony held onto Gibbs hand and didn't break eye contact with him. For Gibbs part, he continued to run fingers through Tony's hair and kept speaking to him in low soft comforting words.

Palmer's exam was thorough and fast. He made sure Tony knew what he was doing before he did it and what he found as he did the exam. "Tony, we're going to begin at the top and work our way down. If at any point you need me to stop or want me to explain something just say the word." Jimmy took Tony's silence as his consent. He examined his friend with ever increasing concern. "Agent Gibbs, would you please write down my findings on that pad. Tony afterwards if I have any questions we can refer back to the notes. Until then, I want you to tell me if anything hurts or doesn't feel right. Let's start with the head. As I run my fingers across your scalp I'm looking for any tender spots, bruising or bumps. I can feel a small hematoma on the right oribital skull. No bleeding. Follow my finger with your eyes. That's good. Pupils equal, reactive and follow appropriately. Facial features normal. Tony's I'm going to take your temp now then check your throat."

The exam went on for close to 45 minutes. The final conclusion was: flu with upper respiratory infection, dehydration, hypotension, abdominal tenderness, bruising to the left upper abdominal area, and bruising to the right knee with no additional swelling. Another concern was Tony's elevated temperature of 102.5 degrees.

"Ok, we need to get you on some Tylenol to reduce your fever and that should help with the general soreness. But before we do that I need to ask a few questions. How did you get the bump on your head and did you lose consciousness?"

"I tripped and no." Tony averted his eyes to the floor when he responded. A churning began again in Gibbs' gut.

"How about the bruising on your stomach, how'd that happen?"

"When I fell…hit it on something. Same as the knee."

"Tony, when's the last time you ate and kept it down?"

"The night before I was brought in." Tony cringed away looking at the floor. Palmer noticed but refused to acknowledge it.

"Ok, I want to do a couple of things. I think we can take care of this here at the house but I am going to need a little cooperation from you. Do you think you can do that?"

"No hospital. I'll do what I have to do to stay out of the hospital. Don't want to be stuck there alone." Tony was afraid of being left alone in the hospital. He never liked hospitals but after his stay with the plague he was terrified of them. Now the anxiety over going to the hospital and the guards behavior was just adding to his stress. The guards had been horrendous to him. He was afraid if he told anyone they'd treat him the same, they'd believe he deserved it for being in jail. He didn't want to face that again. Logically he knew Gibbs wouldn't but with the fever and everything that had happened he was afraid.

"I'm going to need to take blood samples and have them run. I want to get a quick blood sugar. I have the feeling on top of everything else you are dehydrated and hypoglycemic. We need to start an IV. You need fluids and I'll be able to administer everything you need through the IV. Do, are you good with that?" Jimmy looked at his sick friend and hoped he would cooperate. Tony needed to be taken care of, he needed a hospital but that wasn't going to happen. This was the next best thing. He knew Tony hated hospitals and didn't want to add to his current condition.

"Do what you have to do Jimmy. But I'm not going to the hospital. I…I just can't." The look of defeat in Tony's eyes was disconcerting.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

20:00

Tony was resting quietly, his fever reduced and his vital signs were starting to come back into normal ranges. He was still a sick man but things were improving. Jen Shepard arrived to find Gibbs and Jimmy talking in the kitchen.

"Mr. Palmer, Jethro how is Tony?" Jen appeared concerned but at times Gibbs wasn't sure if he could trust her. She had appeared ready and willing to accept what the FBI had done to Tony. Maybe not all of it but the initial interrogation and subsequent arrest. Only time would tell how he would have to deal with her after she was presented with the evidence of what had occurred to Tony while in FBI custody. He had once trusted her but now he wasn't sure. He would only give her limited information to test her true loyalties.

Before addressing Jen, Gibbs requested Palmer see to Tony. Once they were alone he began to fill Jen in on the circumstances that had brought them to this point. When he finished he presented her with the evidence minus the video recording, he waited with bated breathe to see her reaction.

It took a minute for the magnitude of what Jethro had presented to really soak into her brain. _How could this have happened? How could a federal agency have treated not only a prisoner that way, but a un-convicted fellow federal agent? _Jen could only see red, she wanted someone's head on a platter. She may not have always had a fondness for Tony but she knew he was a good asset to the agency and that Gibbs trusted him. She had once had his trust and loyalty. She knew she had damaged it with her cooperation with the FBI in this case. She should have fought harder for him. But she played the political ground and now Tony was suffering because of her inaction. If only she had been strong enough to think of the agency first and not her own personal aspirations.

"You mentioned you had a video of the incidents in the cell but I don't see that in here. Where is it?"

"I will release the video to you under certain conditions. I will not give it to you until a certain section of it has been deleted, edited or whatever. It has no baring on situation and is a private matter between myself and Tony. I have a friend who will assist with this. Supposedly it has been erased already but…I don't know if I trust what anyone in the FBI has to say at this point. If you do not agree to these terms then I will have no choice but to destroy the tape and make certain Tony is protected. We will have only the written reports and personal accounts to make our case against them." The steely look in Gibbs eyes left no question to the seriousness of the situation and that Gibbs would under no circumstances change his mind.

"I'll agree under one condition of my own. You must guarantee me whatever else is on that tape will be taken care of and Tony will be protected, helped or whatever is needed." Gibbs could tell she had honest concern in her voice. Finally, he was able to relax a little. Jen was going to

Gibbs grinned at Jen's response. "That's why I'm doing this. There is no way I will allow Tony to be hurt further. I want time off to take care of this. I will also need for you to arrange for Jimmy to be available to help take care of him. I still need to talk to him when he's feeling better, there are injuries inconsistent with what we have discovered so far. I want to know what else was done to my son before I go hunting for the people who did this to him."

Jen was slightly taken aback by Jethro's conviction and admission to Tony being his son. Gibbs was a force to be reckoned with on a good day. The second "b" was never in doubt and the angry papa Gibbs, as Abby called it, was always present when one of his agents were hurt. Now, with this new dynamic between Gibbs and Tony, she knew there would be no stopping him. "I'll make the arrangements. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you. Can I speak to Tony before I go?"

Gibbs shook his head with a hint of defeat. "No, he's sleeping. Palmer started an IV on him and is working on getting his fever down. He needs sleep, food and fluids. But more than anything, he needs to know he is safe. Jen, they screwed with his head and that's unacceptable. I'll let you know if there's anything else we need but for now we just need time and space. I'll have Palmer forward you his report as soon as I can. I need you to keep this to yourself. Tony's not ready to deal with the team. God Jen, he didn't even want Duck here. This is all so screwed up."

"Jethro, take all the time you need. As far as I am concerned you are working a case as wells as Palmer. This will not go against your accrued time off and let Palmer know he will continue to make his full pay. As far Tony, be here for him and let him know I will do whatever I can to help. I'll have him placed on work related sick leave. Take care of your boy. Tell Palmer I need his report to get the ball rolling." With nothing further to say Jen left.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Palmer, how's he doing?" Gibbs whispered when he entered Tony's room. He didn't want to disturb Tony if he could avoid it.

"He's resting comfortably. His fever is staying down. If you're okay here for a little bit, I need to run to the lab and have his blood samples run. I also need to pick up additional supplies. If you make a grocery list, I'll shop on the way back. I figure Tony's could probably do with a little comfort food."

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Give me a minute and I'll make a list of his favorites. I was so angry before I didn't even stop for the groceries. Thanks for the help Jimmy."

22:00

Gibbs sat with Tony for a while after Palmer left. He needed to make sure the fever stayed in check. He was happy to see Tony appeared to be resting easily. When his phone began to vibrate he knew what it was going to be about; could they come over, how was Tony, when would he be back to work, what was going on?

He quickly left the room to answer the phone. He knew if he didn't they would be showing up and Tony was not prepared for that at all. They were going to have to respect his wishes and leave him alone.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. What happened to you? Why aren't you coming in tomorrow? Where are you? Do you need help? You never take days off! Do you need me to come over and take care of you…wait you never get sick. You don't sound sick. You're not going on an undercover assignment are you? What are you doing? I can't stand the idea of being here with out you. Please come in. I need to see you here!"

Gibbs was taken aback not just by the shear number or volume of questions but not one question was in regards to Tony's health or well-being. How could she be so one sided? Knowing everything she did about Tony and what had happened, hell what she had helped to have happen to him and she was this willing to forget him already. Well, if she wasn't going to ask about Tony, he wasn't going to give up any information. "I'm fine Abbs. I'm taking some personal time. I'll be back soon." He tried to hide his anger but with little success.

"Are you really ok? I mean it's been a long couple of days. Do you need me for anything?" She knew something was wrong but didn't know what.

His patience was wearing thin, "NO! _I_ do not need anything from you. _I_ do not need anything. I am taking some time and that is all you need to know. Do not come by the house, do not call or try to contact me in any form! DO I make myself clear?!"

Abby was in shock. Gibbs yelled at her. Gibbs had told her he didn't want her around. Before she could even begin to respond Gibbs had hung up and she could only hear a dial tone. She didn't understand. "Why?" She cried out to an empty room.

No sooner had he hung up with Abby did the phone ring again. With an even worse temper than usual he answered the phone, "GIBBS."

"Gibbs, what are we suppose to do with you and Tony out? No one will tell us anything. We do not understand. Is there something wrong?" Ziva was confused. She accepted his answering of the phone as nothing more different than his usual gruff behavior. But that was far from the truth as she soon found out.

Gibbs shook his head in disgust. How in the hell could his people blatantly disregard the fact that it was not just he who was not coming into work. How could they each ask about his well-fair and not bother to ask about Tony, if he was hurt, sick or needed anything. Hell, they didn't even know Tony was staying at his house. His cell phone had not rang once, Gibbs knew because he had confiscated it when Tony had decided not to talk to the team. There was something else going on here with the team dynamics and by God he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Do what the Director tells you. I will return when I am ready. Do not contact me again! And make sure McGee is aware…I don't want to hear from any of you! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes, sir. I mean yes Gibbs." Gibbs never heard her response as he had already disconnected.

Ziva looked across the isle to McGee. "He said we were not to contact him and to do as the Director tells us to do." She looked back at the phone. "I have never heard him sound so… so… angry."

"Did he say how Tony was doing?" Tim was concerned about his partner. For all of Tony's annoying tendencies he was still like a big brother to him. Tony was innocent and no one seemed to get that other than Gibbs. Hell he knew he should have been more supportive himself.

"No." Ziva was angry herself. But unlike Tim she was angry with Tony. If it wasn't for him things at NCIS would be different. She couldn't understand how a boy with no sense of professionalism had managed to be hire at NCIS much less be allowed to be on the MCRT. As far as she was concerned it was only a matter of time before he was caught out at being a liability. She did not want to be hurt because of his incompetence.

"I'll try calling him. Maybe he knows what's going on with Gibbs." McGee quickly called Tony's cell phone. He was surprised when Gibbs answered. He had wanted to find out how Tony was doing after everything that happened but shocked when Gibbs had answered. "Ah...Ah…Boss. I…I didn't know…I was trying to reach Tony…Ah…"

"What do you want McGee?" Gibbs was afraid he would not like the answer he was about to hear but knew he had to ask. "And don't even think about lying to me." The menace in his voice was oozing through the phone lines.

McGee knew he was stuck. He stuttered worse when he lied and was nervous. It would be disastrous to even attempt it was Gibbs. "I was wanting to see how Tony was and if he knew what was up with you, Boss."

"DON'T CALL EITHER OF US AGAIN. PASS IT ALONG. GOT IT MCGEE!" McGee had to pull the phone away from his ear due to the volume of Gibbs obvious anger. Before he could respond as Gibbs had done to Ziva, there was a click and a dial tone. McGee continued to stare at the phone. He was confused. He didn't know what was wrong with Gibbs but figured it had something to do with Tony. (If Gibbs had heard McGee's logic his response most assuredly would have been, 'ya think McGee?').

Gibbs threw the phone against the wall. He figured as he looked upon the pieces lying on the floor one of the IT guys could fix it. He shook his head, a combination of furry with a touch of chagrin, Tony would not be happy when he saw what Gibbs had done to his phone.

A sound from the bedroom brought Gibbs back to reality. Tony needed him. He found Tony twisted in the sheets mumbling. Only some of the words were comprehensible.

"No, please… Gibbs, please don't let them…I didn't do anything…I didn't hurt her… Please Gibbs, please don't let them hurt me again… I'll be good."

Gibbs heart broke. Tony was begging for his help but he didn't know from what. The final plea, "I'll be good", sounded like a defeated child. "What did they do to you Tony?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for all of your kind reviews. I am having difficulty responding to a few of your questions individually so I am going to answer them here.**

**Yes, the show has elluded to the idea that Sr. was not that great of a father. Tony was abandoned in a hotel for 2 or 3 days, was spanked until he couldn't sit because of using Sr.'s ski suit for a Haloween costume and finally that he was disowned at the age of 12 and then shipped off to baording school. Sr. has not approved of Tony being a cop or an agent and also looked down on both his apartment and other choices he has made. They have mentioned these things throught the years but it is always an aside and then blown off. Kind of like the gang going out without inviting Tony, turning off the voice recorder and ignoring him when Gibbs was gone. **

**As for his mom, she died when he was young but I do not knew if they have ever made any reference to why. There were comments concerning her (as well as Sr.s) drinking specifically mint julips. **

**CHAPTER 10**

"_No, please… Gibbs, please don't let them…I didn't do anything…I didn't hurt her… Please Gibbs, please don't let them hurt me again… I'll be good."_

_Gibbs heart broke. Tony was begging for his help but he didn't know from what. The final plea, "I'll be good", sounded like a defeated child. "What did they do to you Tony?"_

He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud. Years of training kicked in for Tony as he heard Gibbs question / command. Father had always required a report on his failures for each day. He never cared what had been accomplished. If Tony got a 97%, Father wanted to know what kind of idiot missed 3%.

"I'm sorry sir. I made the guards angry. They don't like crooked agents, murderers, weaklings. I…I…I was sooo cold… asked for a blanket. They said I didn't deserve one. I…I didn't…" Tony was staring into space. Gibbs was certain he was reliving what had happened. Now, he understood where his agent was coming from he decided to try to get a few more answers.

"It's alright Tony. How did you get bruised up? I don't believe you fell. Tell me what really happened." The quiet demanding voice worked again.

"He… He hit me and I fell." Tony reached a hand towards his head where Jimmy had found the lump earlier. "I don't know what hit me in the head. He… he… st... stri… strip searched me. I was so scare… I… I thought… He gave me the creeps." The visible shiver made Gibbs gut roll. "Ma… Made… Made me take a co… cold sho… shower. While… while he ….watched. Sooo…coold. Didn't…didn't think I would warm up ever again. He just kept watching."

Gibbs anger was reaching a boiling point. He was fearful of where this was going. Had Tony been sexually assaulted while in the jail cell? He didn't want to interrupt but he had to direct this a little, he needed to know. "Tony, did he hurt you?" _Jesus, did I just say that…hurt…sexually assault. God help me._

"Yes… He… he pushed me when I was in the shower. I think I blacked out. Don't remember getting out of shower. Woke up. Head hurt. And my knee. I… I got dressed. He said… he said no one would give a shit… just … just a disgrace… He hit me again… in the stomach… told me deserved it… Said it would get worse if…_if _I made it to jail. Said I'd…" Tony's voice continued to weaken as he spoke. The final sentence was nothing more than a whisper.

"Tony, did he sexually assault you?" The words made Gibbs want to be sick but he had to ask.

"NO! NO! He… He hit me. He didn't hurt me like that… he didn't!" Tony was wide awake now and even through fevered eyes Gibbs could tell he was thinking clearly. "I thought he was going… but he didn't. Just implied that… Really, Gibbs, that didn't happen. But he made me think. Made me realize that I'd never survive in prison. Crooked cops don't make it in there."

Relief flooded through Gibbs as some of the tension left him. His son hadn't been hurt like that but the implied threat was there. To say that to an un-convicted, sick man was appalling. Now was the time to comfort and reassure Tony. Gibbs leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear, "You are the best man I know. The finest agent I have ever worked with. I am proud to have you on my team, as my friend and maybe someday I can explain to you how I feel about you being part of my family. You **ARE NOT **a disgrace. You are a **WONDERFUL**, caring, **INTELLIGENT **man. I would be proud to call you son. I am proud to know you and to be a part of your life. You could never disappoint me!"

Gibbs watched as Tony seemed to relax with each passing word. He was going to make "him" pay. He just needed to find out who "he" was so he could get "his" head on a platter. No one was going to treat his son like that, no one. Gibbs knew he shouldn't let his anger get away from him but right now he didn't care. Too many people didn't give a crap about DiNozzo. But as of this moment, he was going to become Tony's biggest supporter and God help anyone who got in his way or tried to harm Tony ever again.

Tony relaxed again. He fell into a restless sleep. Some of Gibbs concerns seemed to have been for nothing. He didn't know what he would have done if something like that had happened to his boy. Tony was a precious gift to him. He was working his way into Gibbs' heart. A heart that he didn't think had the capacity to fully let someone in, to love. But Tony had succeeded where his ex-wives had failed. Tony had helped him to heal from the painful loss of his wife and daughter, Tony and his ability to forgive and forget, to care.

For the moment he would concentrate on who had harmed Tony from the FBI. He didn't want to leave Tony but he wanted answers. Tony seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the moment. Gibbs walked out into the hallway and called Fornell.

He didn't wait for the hello when the phone picked up. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Enough said, he hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

23:30

Palmer had returned to find Tony was restless due to his rising temperature. He looked Tony over again but found nothing new.

"Agent Gibbs, we need to get him in a tub. Could you fill it with luke warm water? We need to lower his temperature but not make him shiver. I'm going to try to give him some Tylenol. I got a liquid form, I hope I can get him to take it."

"Sure Palmer, what's his temp now?" Gibbs was concerned. After his brief call to Fornell Tony had become increasingly restless. Gibbs had washed his face and arms down repeatedly with a damp clothe but nothing seemed to be working. He was unable to get him to drink any water. What little he had, Tony had thrown up almost immediately.

"103.4, we need to get this under control fast. I will switch the IV to a lock and secure it so we can get him in the bath. I'll need your help to get him in there." Palmer's professionalism was unmistakable, he wasn't going to let something happen if he could avoid it.

"Not a problem. Give me a minute and let me get everything set up in there. I'll grab some clean clothes for him as well." He looked to Tony and added, "Hang in there Tony. We've got your six."

It only took a few minutes to get everything ready. They were just starting to move Tony when the front door opened. Gibbs knew it was Tobias. He wasn't thrilled with the situation but thought maybe, just maybe Tobias should see what had been done to Tony. His anger grew with each step but he kept it in check knowing Tony would pick up on it.

00:15

"We're back here Tobias." Tony flinched at Gibbs voice but the name Tobias sent a shutter down his spine like no other. Gibbs helped move Tony to the bathroom and seated him on the toilet. He and Jimmy made quick work of getting Tony undressed and ready for the tub. Jimmy had checked the water and thought it would be perfect. To Tony it would seem like it was cold but it needed to be done.

Tobias walked around the corner expecting to see everyone in the bedroom watching a movie or maybe to have some random insult thrown at him from Tony. He didn't expect to be met with the site of a young man who had obviously been beaten and was extremely sick. Tony's head was lulling to the side as Gibbs maneuvered him to the tub.

"Easy Tony. We're just going to get you in the tub and try to get your temperature down." Tony's remaining strength was quickly dissipating with the effort to remain standing. He had nothing left. His knees buckled but he was caught in the strong arms of Gibbs. Gibbs didn't think twice as he reached down and grabbed Tony behind the knees with one arm to cradle him in his arms. He was appalled with the loss of weight he had not noticed before. Slowly he began to lower Tony into the tub. Everyone knew the moment Tony felt the cool water. He clung to Gibbs neck, "Co…cold. Please… No…no more cold. Promised. Be good. Please father, too cold."

"Tony, it's ok. We just need to get your temp down. Jimmy and I are here. Just hang in there."

"Gi…gibbs… Cold. Guard… cold water… Please make it stop. BOSS!" Tony's final shout was all he had left, he went limp as his energy failed.

"Shhhh, it's ok Tony. You're going to be fine. That's it, just relax. Let Jimmy and I help you. That's it." Gibbs continued to whisper softly until Tony appeared to be relaxing. "You're doing good. Just hang in there for a little bit longer. Jimmy hand me the wash cloth." After getting the wash cloth Gibbs proceeded to bathe Tony. All the time talking to his son in a low calming voice. He wanted to try to help Tony anyway he could. He wasn't a doctor, but he had been a dad. He knew he needed to get Tony cleaned up and cooled off so he would start feeling better. After Tony appeared to be almost asleep Gibbs gestured to Jimmy to recheck his temperature.

"It's down to 99.8. Let me give him some Tylenol and see if he keeps it down this time then we'll get him out of here."

Gibbs looked up to realize Tobias was still standing in the doorway. The look of shock on his face was enough to let Gibbs know he had either seen or heard enough to know hell was about to come reigning down on the FBI. "Jimmy, when your done there I want you to grab a camera. While he's pretty much out on his feet I want to get these injuries documented. I'll tell you what he said about them later. I just want to get him back in bed first."

"If you can hang on to him for a few more minutes I'll get the room ready for him. Where will I find clean sheets?" Jimmy's efficiency and level of caring helped to keep Gibbs calm. He was thankful for having someone there that could help him take care of Tony.

Gibbs gave Jimmy the directions all the while keeping his eyes on his son. Jimmy quickly cleaned the room up and put on fresh sheets. The room was ready and Tony had managed to keep the Tylenol down. He returned to help Gibbs get Tony out of the tub. He used his phone to take the photos so he would be able to quickly email them to the Director, if Agent Gibbs told him to do so.

Tobias stood still not knowing what to do. He would help if he could but he didn't think it would be appreciated at this point. He watched as Gibbs repeatedly reassured Tony he was safe. The kid seemed scared of his own shadow. He knew he was in part responsible for this but still felt he had just done his job. He would do what he could now to help.


	12. Chapter 12

**Short Chapter but be ready Gibbs is about to break a rule. **

**Again I make no profit from this and am writing for entertainment only.**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying this. And now on with the show…**

**CHAPTER 12**

Quickly and efficiently Tony was brought out of the tub, dried and clothed while Jimmy took the pictures to add to his report. Gibbs anger had dwindled as Tony seemed to relax once again in the comforts of his bed. Jimmy performed a secondary exam and found no additional injuries. He had heard the previous conversation between Gibbs and Tony. His heart about broke at the thought that his friend could have been sexually assaulted but he had performed a discreet exam when they were preparing Tony for the tub. Had he seen anything that would have suggested the possibility of sexual assault he would have put a stop to Tony being placed in the tub. Thankfully there had been none. His injuries were consistent with being beaten about the head and abdomen. The knee was easily dismissed to falling on it. He watched as new bruising surface began to surface. He was becoming increasingly concerned with the ever darkening abdominal bruising. He was also concerned by the increased swelling in the knee. Tony had a history of knee injury with reconstructive surgery from his college days. Now it appeared that the injury was more significant than previously thought.

"Gibbs," _Okay so that's just weird to call him but…_ "I just wanted to reassure you he does not show signs of a…ah…an assault. But I am concerned with the bruising on his stomach and the increased swelling in his knee. I'll keep an eye on both but…" He didn't know how to approach Gibbs with the possibility of Tony requiring an emergency room trip.

"Jimmy thank you for confirming he wasn't sexually assaulted. But are you trying to say he may still need an ER?" Gibbs wasn't sure what Jimmy was hinting at but he needed to know before he went to deal with Fornell.

"Yes. I am concerned. A small tear in the liver or spleen could explain a lot of his current symptoms. The nausea, abdominal bruising, disorientation, and even the fever. As for the knee… it's the same one he hurt before. I can feel heat in the joint and the swelling is increasing. I think we should consider taking him to the ER for an MRI of the knee and either a CAT scan of his abdomen or at minimal a ultrasound. There are other possibilities such as the dehydration and low blood sugar but I would rather error on the side of precaution and consider the worse case scenarios. "

"Thanks for being direct. Keep an eye on him for a minute and let me go deal with Fornell. Or do we need to go now?" It occurred to him as he spoke that this may not be a situation where he could wait. He needed to know for sure if they had time.

"I'll keep monitoring him. If I see he's headed towards being even slightly unstable then I will let you know immediately." With Jimmy keeping watch, Gibbs felt it was time to deal with Fornell.

02:00

Tobias Fornell had always been proud to be a member of the FBI. His years in the service had allowed him to work with some of the finest men and women he had ever known. Their dedication to the agency and their jobs, he had thought was beyond reproach. But what he had just witnesses made him ill. The thought that one of his fellow agents, wait not just one but multiple fellow agents, had worked so hard to tear apart another fellow agent who had not even been convicted of a crime. He was appalled at what they had done, what he presumed they had done and for the condition of the young man now cowering in the other room.

Tobias pulled out his phone and called the Director of the FBI. "Gloria, Tobias Fornell. I need to speak to him immediately. … No, I don't care what he is doing. … I don't care if it's not a matter of life and death then he needs to be on this phone this instant. NOW GET ME THE DIRECTOR!"

There was a click and a pause before the phone became active again.

"Agent Fornell. It is 2 am and I was told you were being belligerent on the phone with Gloria. You better have one damn good reason to even think to raise your voice at her much less interrupt my sleeping."

_His sleep. Well, I'm about to interrupt more than his sleep. _"Sir, with all do respect if you are not able to come and meet me immediately there is going to be a shit storm like none you have ever seen before. And just to make myself perfectly clear, NCIS will be front and center of this one and there's not one damn thing you or this agency is going to be able to do to protect themselves. Here is the address….. I am there now. This is Agent Gibbs home, of NCIS. I can not stress to you the importance of not only of you getting here soon but keeping it quiet. Sir, I have never been ashamed of being affiliated with the FBI but right now I would rather be a DC Dog Catcher."

Not fully understanding what was happening Director Patterson agreed but stated if this was a hoax or poor intel he would have Tobias' shield. "Sir, this is in reference to a recent case between the FBI and NCIS. Beyond that I would rather report to you in person."

Director Patterson stated he would come as soon as he finished and was able. He suspected he would be approximately 1 1/2 hours. Tobias agreed it was a reasonable amount of time considering he lived more than 45 minutes away and had just awoken from a dead sleep. He prayed it would be enough time to get his stomach back under control, Gibbs cooled off and a better report of the most recent findings from DiNozzo.

Gibbs only heard the end of the phone conversation. He was furious. Tony had been treated with less respect than a common criminal. He had been stripped, searched and made to take a cold shower while being watched. He had been taunted, threatened, beaten and then left behind as if he didn't matter.

Gibbs turned and left before Tobias had realized he had been in the room. Going to the backyard Gibbs pulled out his cell phone. He knew there was a good rule about lawyers but right now he needed one to protect his son's best interest. He called someone he knew, not a friend but someone he had once worked with on a case.

Attorney Robert Harm was a lot like Gibbs. He was a bit hot headed but he wouldn't back down to authority when someone was wronged. Gibbs had filed away his number on his phone. It took a little effort but he finally found the number he was searching for and made the call.

02:30

"Rob, Jethro Gibbs. I need your help. I have a situation about to blow up at my house. I need a good lawyer willing to go against some tough shooters. This has to be on the quiet for the moment. Do you think you could come over before the shit hits the fan?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for all the great reviews. I wanted to say something real quick about the father/son relationship I have developed between Gibbs and DiNozzo. For those who don't like it or think it is unrealistic, I'm sorry you feel this way. I know I can not please everyone and if you feel this strongly, please feel free to stop reading. I believe families are made up of individuals who come together through mutual love and understanding. This is why we have adoptions. But furthermore, I believe that when the breakdown of the family occurs (Tony's) or death takes a loved one (Tony and Gibbs) the need for a parent or parental instincts can take precedence. In my own life this has allowed me to add additional nieces and nephews to my family. If something were to happen to their parents I would love them as if they were my own. I would hope in the AU story people can see where Gibbs heart is being healed from the death of Shannon and Kelly by Tony, the son from a broken family. I like the idea of two hearts being healed, I hope you do as well.**

**I own nothing and make no profit from this story. I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**CHAPTER 13**

"_Rob, Jethro Gibbs. I need your help. I have a situation about to blow up at my house. I need a good lawyer willing to go against some tough shooters. This has to be on the quiet for the moment. Do you think you could come over before the shit hits the fan?"_

"Gibbs, been a long time. I know it must be important for you to call me at this hour. What's going on and how much crap have you stirred up?" He yawned as he began to get ready to leave. He and Gibbs had known each other for years. They had spoken often but never about him being an attorney. Rob knew Gibbs' three divorces had left a bad taste in his mouth but obviously this was important enough to set aside his own rules. If he was calling the shit storm was probably hurricane level.

Gibbs sighed to himself but then smiled, he could hear movement and doors closing on the other end of the phone. "Are you on your way?"

"Yes, so just give me some highlights so I know what the hell I'm walking into."

"Ok…." It took Rob just over 20 minutes to make the trip to Gibbs house. He was appalled by what he had heard so far and hadn't even heard it all. He had never met Tony but from the way Gibbs spoke of him he must be one hell of a guy to earn such high praise from Leroy Jethro Gibbs was unheard.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. We'll finish up then, ok?" He was only a few block away. He knew he hadn't been told everything but it was a start. In the back of his mind he had images of the Titanic, was this just the tip of the iceberg?

"Yeah, that's fine. I need to make another call." They disconnected and Gibbs immediately called Jen Sheppard.

03:00

"Can you come back over? FBI Director Patterson will be here shortly. I would like it if you were here as well. If you could bring copies of the materials I have given you. Tony's attorney will be here and will need to see everything we have so far." Before Jen could say anything in response, Gibbs continued. "Jen it's worse than we previously thought. We've taken pictures of his injuries and he has given me somewhat of a statement. I just can't believe they did this."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. It's going to take me a few minutes to make the copies. Hang in there Jethro, that boy needs you to remain strong."

"Thanks Jen." He hung up without saying anything further. He wasn't prepared to deal with Tobias. He wished he could hit something or better yet someone. But the question would be whom? He wished he could go down into his basement, start sanding and get a little soused on bourbon. But he couldn't. Tony needed him and by God he was going to be there for him come hell or high water.

When he reentered his house he found Tobias standing in the kitchen. "Tobias, give me a few minutes. I want to check on Tony before we get started." He turned and walked away without another word. He needed to get his temper under control.

Gibbs approached Tony's room and knocked slightly on the door frame. He didn't want to startle Jimmy if at all possible. Jimmy looked up and made his way to the door after making sure Tony was still asleep.

"He's doing fine for now. He's sleeping more peacefully. I gave him a mild sedative. He needs to sleep and relax to heal from his injuries. And before you get upset, I told him I was doing it before I did it. He's had enough control taken away from him, I wouldn't presume to do something that would cause him more heartache or damage. But he really does need the sleep. I've also given him some more Tylenol to help with the swelling and the fever. The fever is staying in check for the time being. I am hoping, with rest and a little bit of peace, he will be feeling better in the morning." Jimmy took a deep breath. That was quite possibly the longest he had ever spoken to Gibbs and while he was confident in what he said, what his actions thus far had been, he was never really certain how Gibbs would react to him.

"Thanks Jimmy. I know he's in good hands. I'm grateful to you for talking him into taking the sedative. That's the best thing for him right now. We will be having company starting any minute. I would like you to remain up here and keep an eye on him until I call for you. The Director and the FBI's Director will be here. I also contacted an attorney to look after Tony's best interest until he's able to help make decisions. While I was hoping he would still be awake, I'm just glad he's getting some sleep."

"Agent Gibbs, do you think he'll be upset you invited all of these people over here to discuss him without his knowledge?" Jimmy looked concerned but not just for Tony but for Tony and Gibbs relationship.

"I wasn't given a choice. When I walked downstairs earlier Tobias was on the phone threatening his Director's secretary and demanded he report here to the house immediately. Once I heard that I knew I needed to get Tony's defense built up quick to help protect him from the politics and bullshit. He'll understand once I tell him what happened and why. If you would write up your report so far, I may need to have you talk to them as well. Are you up for that?" Gibbs was never one to justify what he was doing or why. He didn't accept subordinates (except Tony) to question his actions. But this wasn't a case and Jimmy was truly showing concern for Tony and himself. He had to admire the kid for being willing to stand up to him under such horrible circumstances.

"Without a doubt. Tony's is a good man and a great friend. It makes me sick what has happened to him. I will do anything to help him, to protect him." He was glad Gibbs hadn't just ripped his head off. He had kind of expected it.

"You're a good man too, Jimmy. I'll come up to get you if we need anything. If you need anything just shout." Gibbs heard a car pull up and knew it had to be Rob. "Well, let the games begin."


	14. Chapter 14

**So I originally was going to try to stick somewhat to the real time frame but I've decided to use my creative license and introduce Gibbs father into the story. In "real time" they had not reconciled. **

**Thanks for your on going show of support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**CHAPTER 14**

Walking back down stairs Gibbs found Tobias still in the kitchen. "If you're going to hang out in there at least put on some more coffee. I'll get the door, one of our guest has just arrived."

"Guest? Since when do you have guest?" Tobias was confused. He couldn't imagine who was going to show up. He thought he would be able to get his director and Gibbs in a room and try to resolve this situation.

"Since you decided to invite the Director of the FBI over to my house without talking to me about it first." Gibbs turned and walked away before Tobias could even ask how he knew about the Director. Looking around the kitchen, Tobias talked to himself, "Got to be bugged. He couldn't have known about the Director if it weren't bugged. Who in their right mind bugs their own kitchen?"

"No one." Gibbs chuckled as Tobias jumped from being startled. "If you were worth your salt as an agent you would know better than to yell into your phone when standing in a nearly vacant home." The harshness of the words were eased by the smirk on Gibbs face. He knew he wasn't in the clear yet, but it seemed as if he may have a chance of salvaging their friendship.

Gibbs watched as Tobias noticed who was standing behind him. "Tobias Fornell FBI, meet Rob Harm…Tony's attorney."

"Tony's…attorney?" Fornell shook his head. "I thought we were trying to keep this on the down low?"

"Well you thought wrong!" Gibbs had had enough. _What in the hell were these people thinking?_ He stalked up to Fornell and backed him into the wall. He placed one palm forcefully on Fornell's chest to pin him in place. Fornell didn't know what to do. The one thing he knew for sure was this was not a Gibbs he wanted to screw with on any given day of the week. He had never seen Gibbs so angry or so intimidating. At this given moment he had no difficulty seeing Gibbs as a trained sniper. Rob stood off to the side he didn't want to get into the middle of this, he knew he was no match for Gibbs.

"You should have thought about that before you called your director to come to my home without talking to me. You should have thought about it before you came into a federal agency and took out one of the finest men I know out in handcuffs as if he were some low life. **You **should have thought about that before you and your agency allowed your agents to treat an innocent man like a piece of crap. **You **should have thought about it before your guards and agents degraded him, humiliated him, beat him and endangered his **LIFE**."

Gibbs shook himself, he needed to calm down before he woke Tony up. But God did he want to hit Fornell right in the mouth for all the stupid shit he had said. It had taken all his strength to not do it before but now with Fornell up against the wall he really wanted to throw just one punch. He had been swinging his right hand around as he talked but now the anger in him was at a boiling point. He reached back and threw the punch with all his might but at the last second he had the presence of mind to hit the wall beside Fornell's head. Pieces of plaster fell to Fornell's shoulder. Gibbs stepped back and took a deep breath. His hand and arm hurt. He hoped he hadn't broken his hand but he didn't care right now. He had to get control of himself. He wouldn't be of any use to Tony if he ended up in jail, and rightfully so.

Rob was standing there dumbfounded. He knew Fornell and Gibbs were friends (shared misery and all that) but what he had just witnessed showed where Tobias Fornell stood in this ordeal. Tony was number one and everyone else could go to hell.

"You should have thought of it before you put my son behind bars and thought you were going to get away with doing a half-assed job of investigating. It was me and my team who had to investigate and prove his innocents because you and your _lackeys _were to inept to do the job right. And if I ever, and I do mean ever, see you so much as look cross-eyed at him, or if Slacks is breathing within 10 feet of my son…you had better hope Tony is there holding me back because I will not tolerate you and your bullshit towards my son ever again!"

Again his temper was getting the better of him, he needed to keep calm. He needed to be able to protect his son without going to jail for shooting the asshole in front of him. God, he was glad he had locked away his gun in the upstairs safe. His hand throbbed with each beat of his pulse.

"So, to answer your question no this isn't going to be kept on the down low. We are going to meet with our directors and Tony's attorney. Rob and I are going to make sure nothing like this happens again. And I am going to protect Tony with my life if necessary to keep him safe from you and your agency. We may have been friends for years, hell we even share an ex-wife but Tony…is my son. Maybe not by blood but by all the ways that truly count. And don't ever forget that! He's the only reason I am still functioning today." As had become his habit of late, he turned and walked away. To afraid he would take his anger out on the other man in any more of physical way. He stopped in the kitchen briefly to grab a bag of peas out of the freezer. He needed to try to stop the swelling.

Gibbs walked again into his back yard. He couldn't stand to be in the same house with these people. He would have much preferred to have had this conversation while sitting in a conference or interrogation room at NCIS. He felt their presence in his house was unnecessary and vulgar. He wanted them gone as soon as possible.

Gibbs pulled his cell phone out again. He knew it was late but God he wanted to call his dad. He needed family with him and obviously his current family was having more dysfunctional issues than he had realized. Gibbs stared at the phone for several moments before replacing it in his pocket. His hand throbbed, he wasn't sure if it was broken but maybe it would be the only thing to keep him from strangling the assholes responsible for this mess. There was no way he was calling his father at this hour. _Hell, I'd probably give him a heart attack having the phone ring at this hour. I'll wait until I know he's awake. God Dad, this is all so screwed up._

04:00

Director Patterson's driver was forced to park on the street as Gibbs drive was filled with other vehicles already. As he exited his vehicle he noticed Jen Sheppard exiting her own. He hadn't expected nor did he desire to have this confrontation in front of a fellow agency's director.

"Jen, good to see you. What brings you out here this morning?" He was hoping he was wrong and Jen was her for other reasons.

Jen sensed the other man's unease and was happy to see it. He may not know what all had happened but he was about to get an ear full if she had read the situation right. Jethro had let it slip that he looked upon Tony as his son, if that were the case Patterson was in for one hell of an ass chewing. She almost wished she could have popcorn for this but figured the ringside seats would have to suffice. "I would think it would be quite obvious why I am here. I am the NCIS director and the charges pending against your agents are being filed by my agents. Why don't we move this into the house, I don't think this is an appropriate venue for this discussion." Taking a page from Jethro's book she turned and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"_I would think it would be quite obvious why I am here. I am the NCIS director and the charges pending against your agents are being filed by my agents. Why don't we move this into the house, I don't think this is an appropriate venue for this discussion." Taking a page from Jethro's book she turned and walked away. _

Patterson wasn't sure what was going on but he had the feeling he had just walked through the eye of the storm. _Well, that's okay. They can try to play the tough role but I just need to show them I'm not to be pushed. I am the Director of the FBI and I wont be pushed around by a bunch of wanna bees._

Gibbs had reentered the house to go check on Tony. He returned downstairs when he heard the front door close. He knew Jimmy had everything under control. Tony was sleeping peacefully for the moment. The pain had lessened as a result of the drugs. His breathing was being supplemented with oxygen and half of a breathing treatment, thank God for Jimmy. The kid had really come through them. Tony had hated the breathing treatments when he was in the hospital. They had a tendency to raise his heart rate on top of making him cough uncontrollably. Palmer had decided to only give him a partial treatment as he was concerned about taxing Tony's system with an elevated heart rate that would normally accompany an albuterol treatment. Tony seemed to be tolerating it while he slept.

Palmer had noticed his hand. He asked if he could look at it but Gibbs knew he didn't have time. He told Palmer it would have to wait for now. Palmer agreed. Though Gibbs appeared to be in some pain he knew he had bigger fish to fry. There would be time to deal with this later. They would also have to figure out a way to avoid Tony discovering this any time soon. If he hand was indeed broken that would be impossible. For the moment the illness may keep him unaware. Tony didn't need the extra pressure. Both Palmer and Gibbs knew even when sick Tony had a capacity to have compassion and worry about his families and friends.

"Please have a seat. Director Patterson, Jen," he turned to look at Rob before he continued. "Rob this is Director Patterson of the FBI, Director Sheppard of NCIS, and you've already met Agent Fornell, FBI. Directors, this is Rob Harm he will be acting as Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's attorney. Director Sheppard do you have the files I requested?"

"Yes, this is all the information I was able to gather since our conversation. I haven't really been able to fully research it. I was planning to finish it this morning." She looked at Director Patterson as she said this. There would be no doubt this impromptu meeting was a result of his actions.

Gibbs winced a little when he had to use both hands to grab the information and then handed the information over to Rob without bothering to look at it further. "Director Patterson, I am not sure if you are aware of what happened to my agent while in your custody but quite frankly if you aren't aware then you have bigger issues than I previously thought."

Patterson took offense to not only what Gibbs had said but how he had said it. He wanted to set the tone quick. This was not going to be directed by a bunch of NCIS agents. "Agent Gibbs, I expect you to remember to whom you are speaking. As the FBI Director I demand to be treated with the respect I so deserve. I am aware DiNozzo was taken into custody and your agency subsequently assisted with the apprehension of the suspect." If Patterson had had any sense of self-preservation it had obviously flown out the window long ago. It was obvious to all present his days as a field agent were long past if he thought he was reading the situation as one he was going to be able to throw his weight around in and think he could win.

Jen Sheppard was really wishing she had a bowl of popcorn or at least peanuts. This was going to be more entertaining than going to the fights at Madison Square Garden. She had been on the receiving end of Gibbs anger before. But this was going to be worse than anything she had experienced. She had notice Gibbs wince when he took the box from her, she also noticed the way he was holding his right hand. Something was wrong with it. She could see the obvious swelling and redness of the knuckles. Patterson didn't realize he had just stepped on it big.

The anger Gibbs had tried to put into check before their arrival was back in full force. "**RESPECT**. How dare _you _speak to me in my home about respect and try to dictate how I am to speak to you, an uninvited guest. Fornell did not ask my permission to bring you here. It is out of agency courtesy that I haven't thrown your ass out my door. For that matter that I even let you in my door. And before you even think about trying to white wash what has happened, you better think again. Because I would have no qualms taking this to the press and tearing down the FBI brick by brick."

Gibbs tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. Patterson took this as an invitation to speak up again. "I am aware this is your home. If you refuse to speak to me in a civil tone I will leave and you can continue on with this farce without my presence."

"**THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE. I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" **Gibbs walked out of the room. He didn't want this to happen this way but he had contacts that he would use to make his threats come to life. This was not going to go down with Tony on the losing end.

Fornell was the one to step forward this time. He knew the consequences for the agency would be far reaching if Director Patterson were to leave before negotiations even began. He was still hopeful they could resolve this matter. "Director, I believe it would be in your's and the agency's best interest to remain here and listen to what has happened. I was not over exaggerating when I said this could ruin the agency."

"Very well, let's get on with it." Patterson replied in a dismissive tone of voice.

"Give me a minute, I'll see if Gibbs is willing to continue." Rob headed towards the kitchen.

"Willing?! How dare he think he can dictate how this will happen? Just who in the hell does he think he is?" Patterson was flabbergasted at the audacity of this man. His home or not he was to be respected and not have his time wasted.

It was Jen Sheppard to step up to the plate this time. "Director Patterson, I assume you have no idea who Agent Gibbs is but let me explain a few things to you before you get thrown out of here on your ear. Agent Gibbs is US Marine Corp retired. He served in Dessert Storm and is highly decorated. As an NCIS Supervisory Agent he has had the highest rate of closure in the history of the organization. If you try to take him on you will lose. I suggest you listen if he chooses to return."

Both she and Fornell realized Patterson was too stuck on his title to even begin to understand what was about to happen.

Rob was able to talk Gibbs into returning. The only way he was able to do it was to explain it was in the best interest of Tony. Gibbs may want to tear the FBI apart in the news but he would have to have Tony's name brought into it. From what he had gathered so far this would not be in Tony's best interest. He treated his entrance as if he had never left the room.

"Director Patterson, you speak of respect because of the position you hold but I am about to explain to you about respect that should be granted to all human beings. Your _agency _has had what appears to be a personal vendetta against my agent. They have accused him of murder, took him out of his work place in cuffs after your Agent Sacks decided to run his mouth in my bullpen. Your agents then proceeded to convict, sentence and carry out punishment upon Agent DiNozzo. They, with purpose and foresight degraded, humiliated, intimidated and endangered his life. And before you attempt to spin this to suit your needs… **don't bother**. It would be a waste of your energy. I already have the affidavits, copies of your disciplinary recommendations and copies of the video footage proving without a doubt all of the allegations I'm discussing. If an agent with NCIS had been caught in violation of the protocols and laws as blatantly as your agents, a mere suspension, demotion or forfeiture of pay would not be enough. They would have been fired and found themselves up on criminal negligence charges."

"Your agents didn't bother to fully investigate this case for the beginning. My team did. Because of your agent's incompetence my forensic scientist was almost attacked. It was because of her training she was able to avoid the attack and subdue the suspect. I guess you can call what we did assistance in the broadest of senses. It was my agents who discovered the true suspect and his motivation to frame Agent DiNozzo. It was my ME and forensic scientist who discovered the infamous leg was not in fact from a dead woman at all but from an amputee. **THERE WAS NO CRIME**. Yet your agents didn't even investigate it enough to discover that little fact. Apparently your ME and forensic scientist aren't worth the paper their diplomas were written on. They were your first line of defense and they failed. Future reference, YOU might want to make sure there is actually a victim before you run off and try to ruin another man's life. There was however a sick bastard trying to frame my agent and your men would have done just that if my team had been unable to find the truth."

He took a sip of his coffee before he continued. Patterson choose wisely to wait and listen as he had not been informed of these details but from the appearance of Agent Fornell he knew the allegations were correct. He was only now starting to wonder what else he was being kept in the dark about in his agency.

"My Agent was taken from my bullpen in handcuffs for a crime that didn't exist. He was dealt with heavy handedly in front of myself, his team, his fellow co-workers and yes it's on video to back us up. Agent Sacks was the perpetrator of these actions." Gibbs stopped for a moment and looked directly at Fornell. "And you did nothing about it! Agent Sacks announced loudly and with prejudice the allegations of murder for which they were arresting Agent DiNozzo. And again, YOU did nothing about it!" He took another breath and then redirected his attention back to Patterson. "Had it stopped there we would not have made it here. But he was just the initial instigator. Your other agents and guards submitted MY AGENT to a strip search, leered at and threatened him with what would happen to him if…IF…he would actually make it to prison. He was forced to shower in front of your guard and then beaten by said guard. He was then subjected to treatment unbecoming of an animal in the holding cell by yet other guards. Oh, I guess I should thank you for not throwing him in with the general populace but then at least he would have had other witnesses."

"I can not tell you at this moment all that was said and done to him as some things were not caught on tape. At this time Agent DiNozzo is to ill to make a full statement. However, what I do know is prior to my Agent being placed in your custody he was unharmed, he had no injuries and had recovered nicely from a very well documented case of the plague. He has since sustained significant unexplainable bruising to his torso, abdomen and leg. He has an, as of now unexplained, head injury. He was left in a cell for hours without a shirt or a blanket after he had become violently ill and soiled his shirt. We suspect he had a concussion and then became ill as a result of further treatment. He was so ill he was unable to make it to the toilet to vomit and was then threatened by your guard for making a mess."

Gibbs went on to describe the other treatment he was aware of at this time. "He was not provided with any medical treatment nor was he evaluated for his injuries received while in custody. Is this common practice in your agency? You inflict harm but hey if I don't report it… Well think again because it's not just Tony's word, it's on tape and Agent Fornell witnessed this tape."

"He is at this time, besides his injuries, suffering from dehydration and possible pneumonia. Pneumonia which I might add could cause his death. This is a fine young man, a hell of an investigator and most importantly an innocent man who was targeted by a psycho for standing up and doing the right thing. He did not deserve this."

Gibbs was exhausted. He couldn't deal with this any more, he needed a break. His hand was killing him. "Rob this is all yours now. I'm going to check on Tony. Call me if you need anything. I have a case in the dining room with all of the evidence and Palmer is preparing the physical exam reports as we speak. He has additional photos to add to his report. I'll be back I just need a few minutes." Gibbs knew he hadn't had time to review or edit the tape but for the moment he could do nothing about it. This whole mess had been rushed because of Tobias.

Once Gibbs had left the room Director Patterson assumed he would be able to speak more freely. He assumed wrong, "Well, now that he's gone let's get down to the real business at hand. How do we clear this up and make it go away?"


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW, thanks for the reviews. I have to say I am glad to see the emotional response I am getting. It seems Papa Gibbs anger has manifested into some responses that made me laugh out loud. I keep wanting to say they get it, they really get it. YEAH!**

**CHAPTER 16**

_Once Gibbs had left the room Director Patterson assumed he would be able to speak more freely. He assumed wrong, "Well, now that he's gone let's get down to the real business at hand. How do we clear this up and make it go away?"_

Tobias was shocked by the glib attitude Patterson was showing. Was the man so completely oblivious that he hadn't realized what was happening around him? "Director, I hope you don't really think this is going to be easily swept under the rug. I've known that man for years and have never heard him speak as much or be as angry as he has tonight. If you think for one minute he is going to go away quietly you are wrong. Furthermore, I will be right by his side as he raises hell to see justice done for his…agent."

"I have to agree with Agent Fornell, the man is normally referred to as a bastard for a reason. He's also jokingly referred to as a functional mute. I can assure you he is not going to be easily dissuaded. He and Agent DiNozzo have a very strong relationship and Jethro would go through the fires of Hell to protect him. Beyond that, what your agency did to my man was not only uncalled for but disgraceful. I'm standing with Gibbs on this. You had best get your head out of your ass and get with the program. I have no qualms about taking this to a higher level. If you don't start acting like you understand what is happening, I will do just that, is that clear enough for you?" Jen was fully prepared to call SecNav if necessary. The one reason she hadn't prior to this was due to Gibbs reassurance that he would have Tony's six.

Rob felt he needed to try to reign things in a bit. "Gentlemen, ma'am, I do not personally know Agent DiNozzo but suffice it to say with just a brief view of the evidence there are grounds here for both criminal and civil charges. And Director Patterson, before you even think to try to impugn on Agent DiNozzo's character I would like to remind you of a few things. The coversheet on this file list some of his accomplishments. Prior to becoming an Agent, he served as a police officer for three different departments. He has numerous commendations from each, the civilian medal of valor award and was responsible for the successful undercover operation in Baltimore closing down a mob syndicate. A syndicate you lost more than one agent trying to bring down."

Patterson was furious. He didn't like his dirty laundry to be aired publicly. "If you do not know this man as you have said; how do you know these things? How do you know what is the truth and what is fiction?"

Rob thought it humorous Patterson should try to deflect these truths. "As I said I do not personally know this man, I didn't say I didn't know of him and as I clearly stated I am reading from the summary page of his file. A file mind you that your agency complied on him. I would think you would be aware of it as well as what's in it considering the agent in question was in your custody no so long ago. I have known Gibbs for a number of years. We have talked often of Tony and his history with the department. Since working at NCIS he has worked exclusively with Agent Gibbs. The toughest task master in the agency. He scored first in his FLECT classes, consistently out scores all agents of his ranking or lower on the firing range, and most of his peers… the exception being only Gibbs. And again he has received numerous commendations for his exemplary work performance. He was wrongly accused, wrongly arrested and then subjected to treatment unbecoming a common prisoner much less an un-convicted highly respect federal agent. But then you should know all about his accomplishments and commendations as I am sure it had to have come up during your extensive background check you did prior to arresting my client. Oh wait, that's what I'm reading from right here. I digress, forgive me. I agree with you on one thing, we need to make headway on clearing this up and serving justice to Agent DiNozzo. As his attorney I am prepared to do whatever is in the best interest of my client but let me make myself perfectly clear, I will not hesitate to ripping your bureau to shreds. Your officers and or agents may have thought they were going to get off with a slap on the wrist as you have directed but I assure you that is far from what is going to happen. So, let's begin." As Rob spoke his voice and presence changed from sarcasm to professional to almost threatening. Gibbs was not the only one to possess such irritation for these people.

Patterson may have been a little (okay a lot) slow on the uptake but he was finally starting to realize he needed to play ball with these people. No matter his opinion of them or their agency, he knew they had him and his agency on all counts. That was pretty obvious when Fornell decided to standup to him.

05:00

Gibbs and Palmer switched places once he had calmed. Palmer had gone down to discuss his findings with Rob before being questioned by the Directors. The final decision would have to be Tony's but Gibbs wanted to do what he could to protect him. Rob was a good attorney, as far as attorneys went. He knew he would be able to get to the brass tax of what needed to occur. Gibbs didn't want to see his son treated like this ever again. {_side note: this is my explanation of why when he was accused of killing the Frog he never left NCIS headquarters_} But he also wanted to ensure the safety of anyone else who would fall to the hands of those who are suppose to protect and serve.

As he sat next to Tony he hadn't realized he was slowly running his fingers through Tony's hair, much as he had with Kelly. The heat radiating off his son was alarming. The sweating was becoming worse. Tony's previous peaceful sleep was becoming more agitated.

Gibbs hesitated for only a moment before exiting the room. Once in the hall he made his way quickly to the head of the stairs. "Palmer, I need you up here fast." He didn't await a response, he quickly returned to Tony's side.

Palmer entered the room and addressed those individuals whom he knew. "Madam Director, Agent Fornell…" He said nothing further and waited for the other two men to introduce themselves. He didn't want to snub them but he wasn't about to let the FBI Director have any feeling of superiority. Once the introductions were made Rob began to make his inquiries. "Mr. Palmer, can you tell me the nature of Mr. DiNozzo's injuries and illness?"

Palmer had apparently been hanging around Tony and Gibbs for far too long. His anger manifested in a most unusual Palmer sort of way, "Let's start with his name, he shall be addressed as Special Agent or simply Agent DiNozzo, as I feel he has not only earned the rite but has earned the respect the title deserves." At this statement Rob had to hold back the grin he felt forming. For having not been in the room, Palmer was pushing all the right buttons and still managed to protect Tony. He was looking forward to meeting and getting to know the man in question. For the moment he was happy to get to know Palmer, whom Gibbs had always described as awkward and shy. Seems he's gotten over that already.

"As his friend you will find I may refer to him as Tony but it is because we are friends. Do you all understand?" Jen had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. As she looked around the room she noted the same stance on Fornell. Patterson on the other hand looked as if he had steam coming out of his ears. He'd already been told off by two agents, an attorney and a fellow director. Now it appeared the little ME assistant was going to do this as well. With nods of assent and a crooked grin from Rob, Palmer continued to describe Tony's injuries, the accounts of his recovery from the plague and the necessity for appropriateness of medical care being provided to him in a timely manner.

"Can you tell us anything he has said in regards to how these injuries occurred?" This question was from Patterson.

"I believe at this time you should refer…" The yell from Gibbs was unexpected and had Palmer on his feet immediately. As he went up the stairs he saw a couple people beginning to follow. He stopped suddenly, "As none of you are family or have medical degrees, I suggest you stay down here and not attempt to get in the way of the care Tony needs, or harm him any further than you have already. Keep out of the way!"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Gibbs was wiping a wet clothe across Tony's face, arms and chest in an attempt to lower his temperature. As Palmer entered, he closed and locked the door. Gibbs raised an eye brow but said nothing. "No need for them to be here to see him like this. If they were family it would be different, but they aren't."

Gibbs nodded his head and knew he would need to thank Palmer in the future for all he had done.

"I'm want to give him something for the fever and we need to change out the IV bag. Can you hold him up for a minute while I listen to his lungs?" As Gibbs held Tony up, the overall heat permeated his entire body. He continued to wipe the wet clothe across the back of Tony's neck as Tony rested his head on Gibbs shoulder.

"Easy Tony, you're alright. You're safe." Tony started to relax but when he sighed in relief it trigger another fit of coughing.

"Tony, I know you don't want to go to the hospital but you really need to go. Your fever is back up and your lungs sound worse. We can take you to Bethesda and call Brad to meet us there." Palmer's voice was filled with concern. He was afraid Tony was getting sicker than what he would be able to take care of here in the house.

"I promise you, we will not leave you alone." Gibbs calm reassurance was meant to help. He could feel the tension in Tony's body continued to increase, he was afraid. Tony didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. Jimmy and Gibbs knew but they were different. He knew now they would stick by him. But, a niggle in the back of his brain said to be quiet and be fearful.

"Son, I won't leave your side. We need to do this so you get better." He knew Gibbs wouldn't lie to him.

"Fine…but…(cough, cough) don't tell them. Don't want to tell them… was in jail." Tony was embarrassed and afraid the hospital staff would be like the agents. He was afraid of being incapacitated and left at the mercy of the staff. He was so weak he knew he wouldn't be able to stop anything from hurting him at this point. Childhood fears came back to the forefront as he remembered being hospitalized as a result of his father and then being abandoned in the hospital for days.

"That's fine I'll figure something out to tell Brad. Jimmy go clear all of the cars out of the driveway and I'll start helping him downstairs. Tell them to leave so we don't have a problem. Rob can do whatever he needs. He may need to go with us, let him figure it out." Temporarily the pain in his hand receded, his concern for Tony over road all other concerns.

Jimmy did as he was asked. Within minutes Jimmy had returned. He was able to get the directors, Fornell and Rob to leave the house. He and Gibbs knew Tony would not appreciate their presence. Jimmy had Gibbs' car set up with blankets in the back seat. He grabbed some extra clothes for Tony, just in case he would be sent back home though he didn't think that would be happening. He also made sure there was a small trashcan on the floorboard of the back seat.

With great effort Gibbs and Tony slowly made their ways down to the car. Gibbs had called Brad while Jimmy moved the cars. Everything was arranged to provide Tony with the best of care and to maintain his privacy. The ride to the hospital was quiet and slow. Jimmy was not known for his speedy driving but now his concern for his friend cause him to speed up. He wanted Tony to get to someone that could help him.

0600

Brad was ready for them when they arrived. Gibbs had called when they were leaving the house. Quickly Brad got them into a room and began his exam. He knew something was wrong with the way the questions were being answered but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. He kept the questions to a minimum knowing he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"Ok Tony, x-ray is in the hall. We'll step out and let them do their thing. After that I'm going to start you on a broad spectrum antibiotic. It should help us get a jump on this." Brad was hoping for a minute to talk to Gibbs alone. He felt like he was missing an important piece of the puzzle.

As soon as Brad said they would be leaving him Tony put a death grip on Gibbs' good hand. Brad had acted as if he hadn't noticed. Gibbs held Tony's gaze, "Brad, I'm staying. If I have to sign a waiver then get it. But, I am NOT leaving Tony's side for anything. He's had a rough week, hell year. I'm not leaving him alone for anything, with anyone!" Gibbs could feel as Tony relaxed. He watched as the exhaustion enveloped him and he fought to keep his eyes open. "It's ok Tony, I've got your six. Sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." As Tony's eyes closed at last, Gibbs looked up to Brad. "It's important. I can't explain but I have to be here for him."

"Ok, I'll make sure they bring you a vest but you understand it's not a good idea for you to be in here when he's getting the x-rays?" Brad was very observant, he had noticed there was something wrong with Gibbs right hand when he moved Tony to the table. "I'll have them x-ray your hand and wrist as well. What did you do? Punch a wall?" Brad chuckled. The redness and now bleeding from the knuckles were pretty telling. But he figured with these two it could have been from sparring or from an arrest.

"Yes. That's fine as long as they don't try to make me leave his side."

"Well, okay then. I will have them do yours at the same time. Any other injuries I should know about?" Gibbs shook his head no. "I guess I should prepare the staff for the rest of your team." He said it with a hint of amusement. He knew there had been a lot of changes but as soon as he looked at Gibbs he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Something was definitely up and if he was right, God help them all.

"Whatever. As for the team don't worry about it. They wont be here and they aren't to be notified. Jimmy Palmer and I will be the only ones allowed in this room for now. I need you to keep this low key, **no one **is to be notified of his status. Also I'll need to get a copy of his medical records for the past two years specifically. Can you make arrangements for me?"

"I will need to get his permission. If he is in agreement then I will make the arrangements. May I ask why?" Brad was curious as to what was going on with his patient, his friend. "Is there more to this than I know? Do I need to be looking for something else?"

Gibbs looked at Tony to ensure he was asleep for the moment. "I can't tell you anything without his permission. I would appreciate you giving him a _complete _exam. Anything you find will need to be documented. Anything you have noted over the past two years, trends in his health, his weight loss, I will need on a separate report. There is more to this but I can't really tell you what. You can ask him but as his medical power of attorney I am requesting this information. As the investigator in his case I need the first report. His attorney, Rob Harm, will also be in touch with you. However, if there are any other inquiries into his admittance, be sure to direct them to me. Trust me you don't want to get into the middle of this shit storm." The intense anger Gibbs was feeling solidified it for Brad. Something was definitely going on, it was just a matter of what.

Brad was more curious than before but understood whatever was going on, Gibbs was attempting to keep him protected as well as Tony. "Understood. Under HIPPA we have the ability to deny he is even here. Should anyone try to find him they won't be able to do so."

"Thanks Brad. Is there anyway you can do the exam before you get x-rays? You may need to take a few extra." Gibbs was still looking at Tony. Something else was going on there as well, but Brad wasn't sure what it was either.

With Brad's agreement Tony was given a complete exam. He was concerned about the bruising to the stomach and ordered an ultrasound. He also ordered x-rays of the knee, ribs and a CT scan of his head and abdomen. He didn't want to take any chances. As it was greater than 24 hours since the injuries occurred, he ordered a sedative be administered to allow for the CT to be done without waking Tony. Gibbs agreed on the condition he was present in the observation room. With all arrangements made it was only a matter of time to see the full results.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

11:00 Day 2 post release

Tony was resting comfortably. He hadn't woken up during the CT scan and for that Gibbs was grateful. He had been given another breathing treatment which had caused some coughing but not enough to awaken him. His fever was down but Gibbs was concerned it would come back. The test had all been completed by 8 am. Once Tony was settled in a room, Gibbs pulled a chair up to sit next to his son.

His own x-rays showed he had in fact broken his hand and had a partial fracture of the wrist. The cast extended past his elbow and he was now sporting a sling. The nurse had brought him a pillow to keep it elevated and given him some Tylenol as Gibbs would accept nothing else. He was pleased with Brad's continued cooperation while he had given him no explanations as to what was happening. Brad had even arranged for the cast to be placed on while Tony was in having his CT scan.

He had managed to catch a couple of hours of sleep but now he was fully awake again. He had been tormented in his dreams by images of what had occurred and what could have occurred to Tony. He couldn't believe this had happened to such a remarkable man.

Now, as he sat waiting for the results, Gibbs concentrated on all of the facts surrounding DiNozzo's case. First and foremost, he needed to deal with the FBI and their treatment of Tony. Then he would need to deal with whatever was going on within the team. Something was seriously wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Finally, he needed to see if there was any way to help deal with the ongoing issues of Tony's father.

Thoughts of Tony's father raised thoughts of his own father. He had begun talking to Jackson about 6 months after Tony had started working with him. He hadn't talked to him in almost 15 years at that point. Kelly would have been just a couple of years younger than Tony. His relationship with her and the love he had for her made his heart ache for the lack of parental presence in Tony's life. Not being able to be there for her in her and Shannon's final moments was tough. Then his father had shown up with a date for the funeral. Years of hating and questioning his father's motives led to misunderstanding his dad. But his conversations with Tony had made him re-think everything.

Jackson had been alone for many years after losing his wife when Jethro was only 14 years old. Gibbs had then taken off for the military and served in Desert Storm. Their relationship wasn't great after his mom had passed but he had made an effort and Shannon had been the bridge they needed. After she and Kelly were gone, Gibbs turned his back and never spoke to his father again.

Well, that was until a young Tony DiNozzo turned his life upside down. The kid was a trouble magnet. Never by his own fault or design but he got hurt more often then any agent Gibbs had worked with before. His first inkling that things in DiNozzo land weren't what his superiors had eluded to came when working the case in Baltimore. He was shot jumping in front of Gibbs. Gibbs went to the hospital and found the next of kin listed as Mr. R. Rogers. With a little research he was able to find Mr. DiNozzo, Sr. but after a brief heated conversation he decided Tony was better off with Mr. Rogers, fictional character or not.

Now as he sat looking at Tony his longing for family increased. He knew it was against hospital regulations but he felt he needed his own dad. He pulled out his phone and called the familiar number of his father's shop.

"Stillwater Grocery." Gibbs had to smile. His father was always so happy when working at the store. Where he seemed to wear a permanent scowl, his father had a full-time smile.

"Dad…" He didn't know what to say. But that one word had spoken volumes to his father.

"Son, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Gibbs had to smile with the sweet concern he heard from his dad.

"Dad, I'm… okay. Dad, it's Tony." He stopped again. So much had happened, he didn't even know where to begin. The two men had never met but he had told his father some stories about Tony and their adventures.

"Oh Lord, son. Is he okay? That was stupid, I'm sorry. How bad is he? I can be there this evening. I can't have my grandson going through something and not be there for the two of you."

Gibbs smiled again. _His grandson. How does he do it? I don't think before this I ever said anything about how I feel about Tony._ "We're at the hospital. I think he's going to be okay. He's sick and… Dad, can I explain it all to you when you get here. I could really use some support, I need my family. I still can't believe what's happened. I just… Dad, I need you. Tony doesn't realize it yet but he needs you too."

"Say no more. I'll make a couple calls while I pack. Son, take care of your boy. I'll be there as soon as I can." Jackson was worried for Tony but happy his son after all these years was willing to call him for help.

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it." The sound of relief in his voice was enough to make Jackson realize he had made the right decision.

"No thanks needed. You've given me a second chance at being a dad and a grandpa. I'm not going to screw it up this time."

He hung up and considered everything that was said. He understood now what his father had gone through all those years ago. He hadn't meant to be crass, he just needed some support. Kind of like he did now.

Brad slipped into the room unnoticed. He had spoken to Palmer and agreed with Tony's treatment up to this point. He was now administering more point specific antibiotics since receiving the blood test results. Now it was time for his dreaded conversation with Gibbs. He had talked to Tony for months concerning his weight loss. Tony had talked at great lengths (usually over a beer or 4) about what was happening within the team. While those conversations were not under the guise of patient physician confidentiality, he never the less felt it would be inappropriate to flat out tell Gibbs anything he had learned. He hoped Gibbs was as good as an investigator as Tony had always said he was.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Gibbs finally noticed Brad's presence once he was standing by Tony's side. _Some protection detail I am. Need to get my head out of my ass and pay attention to my surroundings. God, I'm tired. _

"Let's start with you, shall we? How are you feeling?" As Brad talked to Gibbs he began examining Gibbs. Gibbs didn't say anything so he continued. "Can you wiggle your fingers?" Gibbs did so without comment. "How's the pain?" This was a question he was going to get a real answer from Gibbs.

"It's fine."

"I'm not sure which one of you taught the other to say fine as if it would solve everything. I need to know how you are feeling. On a scale of 1 - 10 where's your pain?" _God these men were so frustrating. Fine by definition for these two meant something between a splinter and loss of limb. _

"6, it's fine I can deal with it." Gibbs didn't want to take any pain medication. He was already feeling as if he wasn't properly covering Tony's six. Brad had made it in the room and to the bed before he had even noticed him. What would he do if he actually took something for the pain?

"How about this? I'll have the nurse bring you an ice pack. It will help with the swelling. You are going to need to keep it elevated. I'll get you some Tylenol for the moment. But as soon as Jimmy returns you are going to get a real pain killer and some sleep. I'll have a bed brought in here so you don't even have to leave. Is that a deal?" Brad knew he needed to take care of both men. Tony may be in the bed but Gibbs was just as much a patient. _Besides Tony would kill me if I don't take care of him._

"Yeah Brad. I'll agree but only once Jimmy is here. And nothing that is going to knock me out completely. Even with Jimmy here I need…" Gibbs yawned. He was tired, in pain and hated admitting it.

"Agreed. Here are the reports you requested. The first one is for your personal investigation. The second one is for the official investigation. I want to ask you a couple of questions before I really get into these. I need to know a few things because it may change the focus or it may cause me to re-examine a few things." Brad's had only known the man in front of him for a few months. His dealing with Gibbs had been rather limited. But he had developed a friendship with Tony and from that sprung protectiveness.

"Brad, it's not my story to tell. Ask, but know I may not answer your questions without talking with Tony first." Gibbs wasn't about to destroy the trust Tony had in him. He had failed Tony too many times, this wasn't going to be another one.

"He's not really been able to talk to me about what's brought him in here today. I know there is more going on here than meets the eye. I would like to know what in the world happened to him. I just saw him last week! His injuries have all occurred since I saw him. He appears to have been beaten." Brad paused. He didn't want to ask the question because he was afraid it may give away too much. He wanted to know if Senior was in town. He was concerned these injuries may have been caused by Tony's father. But did Gibbs know about that?

Though Gibbs wasn't sure what Brad was thinking he knew he needed to ease some of the man's concern. "There was an incident involving work. Some departmental politics and piss poor investigation… I didn't know the full extent of his injuries at first. I was only aware that he had gotten sick. When he's able you can ask him what happened. Don't be surprised if he doesn't tell you. He and I need to have a long talk about what's happened. He's a little mixed up and… I'm taking care of it. The one's who did this…" Gibbs shook his head in frustration. "I'm taking care of it."

"Be sure that you do. I'll go over the findings with you but I may need to refocus my exam and provide a more detailed report. Has he been involved in an altercation with a suspect or received any injuries that you are aware of that were accidental?"

"No, we were having a pretty easy week before this came up. As far as I am aware he had no injuries, no accidents or anything else. These injuries all occurred within a 16 hour period and it is well documented who was involved with him during that time frame. Does that answer your questions?" Gibbs was hoping his answers were vague enough but also answer Brad's questions.

"Ok, I'm glad you are aware of whom ever did this to him. Let's go over the official report of his injuries. I'll give you a few of the highlights. When we are finished I will examine him again and then I will write my final report." Gibbs nodded his head in agreement. "He appears to have had a concussion but we don't need to worry about this now. The scans are clear and we don't have to worry about concussion checks. The good thing is there was no skull fracture. His description of disorientation and a loss of time would suggest he had been struck rather hard and knocked out at least briefly. The nausea and vomiting could have been a result of a mild concussion and enhanced by the effects of the flu and stress. His blood pressure is still elevated but again this is probably a combination of factors. He has a hairline fracture of two lower ribs on the left side. I have found no signs of internal bleeding but he did bruise his spleen. This will heal in time but I would like to keep an eye on it. His knee is another story."

Even after all these years and the new friendship he had with Tony, the guilt of injuring Tony still ate at him. It was the cause for him to switch majors and go into medicine. He had decided he needed to help people, to make a difference. Prior to the accident on the field he had been a typical jock. He partied and didn't really care about the classes as much as the girls and glory. Afterwards he took a new outlook on where he was and where he was going with his life. He owed Tony for his life as he knew it. He felt privileged to have become friends with him since his recovery from the plague.

"We are going to have to wait for the swelling to go down further before we rescan it. I'm concerned since it is the one I broke in college." Gibbs could see the guilt in his eyes as he said this. He knew Tony didn't blame Brad and in some respects he believes Tony's life was changed for the better because of the accident. "He may have a tear but due to the edema it is not noticeable. I'm going to put his knee in a brace but he wont be able to use the crutches for a few days because of his ribs. This shouldn't present a problem since I would like to keep him here for a couple days to monitor his vitals. His dehydration and electrolyte imbalance needs to be fixed. The best way to do this is through IV fluids and supplements. His lungs are doing alright. He does have a respiratory infection but you caught it early. We should be able to stay off another episode of pneumonia. Do you have any questions about this report?"

"If he agrees to stay here for a couple days will he be able to use the crutches when he leaves? How long til you reevaluate the knee?" The long list of injuries, possible injuries and illness were enough to make Gibbs grit his teeth. He needed to remain calm or he'd be in jail by the end of the day. He needed to keep his head on straight and be here for Tony.

"He should be fine in a couple days. As for the knee, time will tell. By keeping him off it for a couple days, the anti-inflammatory medications and keeping it elevated should help reduce it significantly. I would like to wait until he's getting ready to be discharge before I do another scan. He should be able to manage with just the crutches and a brace for a couple of weeks. He was able to put weight on it before and the swelling is just interfering with my exams for now. I just want to rescan it as a precaution."

"Ok… so lets hear the other report." Gibbs was a little leery of what the findings would be from the second report. He needed to know how far off he was in seeing the effects of the team on Tony or was he missing something else?


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. **

**CHAPTER 20**

"I reviewed his previous records when he first came in with the plague. I needed to have a good base line to be able to treat him appropriately. He has since been coming to see me regularly." Brad wanted to make certain Gibbs realized his information had not been gathered as a result of a current problem but because of his treatment for the plague.

"So I hear. He didn't tell me he had switched to you as his primary physician. You know he's still seeing Duck when he's at the yard?" _I've learned a lot about him in the last few days. I just can't believe I have been so oblivious._

"Yes, I am aware he still sees Dr. Mallard. We've talked about this at great lengths. I don't have a problem with it. I didn't know he hadn't told you about it. Anyway, he is underweight by about 35 pounds for a man his height. He lost 10 pounds during his recovery from the plague. He has no physical complaints to suggest this is a metabolic issue. What I have noticed is a steady increase of his blood pressure over the past year, his weight continues to decrease even with vitamin supplements and a stricter diet to increase his weight in a healthy way. He hasn't regained any of the weight. If we don't get this under control soon we will have to take more drastic measures. For one I will start him on medication for the blood pressure."

"You said it's not physical. Does he have some sort of psychological or emotional complaints that explain this?" Gibbs concern was ratcheting up at the thought this could be something that would steal his son's career away from him. Psychological testing was always a questionable thing with the agency.

"He is not being treated nor has he been diagnosed with any psychological issues. He has expressed to me an increased amount of stress but I can say nothing further." Brad decided to let the implied doctor/patient privileges hang in the air. He could sense Gibbs concern over the possible repercussions of a psychological issue. He didn't want the man to go down the wrong alley, as it were, Gibbs needed to look at the team and working conditions to fix this problem.

"Can you tell me anything that would help me help him?" The concern for Tony would not allow him to wallow in self-doubt about his ability to help Tony. He just needed a clue, a direction. Brad was sensitive to this, he could sense Gibbs true desire to help Tony. He wasn't sure why he hadn't done so before now, but he appeared to be wanting to make up for it now.

"Be there for him. Listen when he's ready. And keep your team the hell away from him until he's fully back on his own two feet. He needs his strength, especially to deal with them." Brad knew he was possibly saying too much but things had gotten progressively worse in the few months since Ziva had joined the team.

Tony had a hard time accepting Kate's death. He knew it was "stupid" but he couldn't help but to think they would all be better off without him. Brad had been very concerned about this when Tony first said it. Through many discussion he discovered how little value Tony found in himself. He wasn't suicidal but he truly believed he was not as valuable a team member as Kate. Then, one night Tony had gotten drunk he admitted his father had told him his life (Senior's) would have been better off without Tony and his mother would have still been alive if not for the birth of their burden. If that weren't enough the physical abuse he suffered only reinforced his low self-esteem. He had discovered the long term physical abuse by reviewing Tony's records and asking questions when he appeared willing to answer them. Brad marveled at Tony's unreasonable expectations of himself and his capacity to accept the blame for everything that goes wrong around him. He had never understood how Tony thought he could have saved Kate, if only he…

They shared many a beer over discussions about Kate, Ziva and Tim. The hurt was only just starting to subside over the loss of Kate. He had mixed feeling about Kate. He loved her like a sister but felt she looked down upon him.

Tony had told Brad he wasn't sure why Gibbs had asked him to be on his team. He thought it was some type of misplaced guilt or pity for what happened on their case in Baltimore. In his opinion, Gibbs had been tough on him but he had learned a lot from the man. His insecurities had only increased as each additional team member was added.

Kate was former Secret Service and brought with her a background of having protected the president. When Gibbs needed a "protection detail" it had been Kate and not Tony who was assigned the task. Tony said he understood, but still felt slighted. He had thought Gibbs or the Director didn't feel he was smart enough for the task, he wasn't good enough to watch Gibbs six.

Tim was another story. Tony was hurt by what he saw as Tim's betrayal of Kate and himself. His "holier than thou" attitude accompanying his sharp hurtful barbs were wearing thin on Tony. Brad was aware of Tony's many degrees. He had wanted Tony to come clean to the team and tell them. He respected Tony for not wanting to lower himself to Tim's level by stuffing a degree (or 3) in his face. Tony didn't want to be respected for a piece of paper. At this point Tony didn't think it would matter what his IQ or number of degrees were, Tim "knew" better than Tony.

As the new members were added Gibbs pulled back from working with Tony and left their training to him. Tony felt lost and confused. He was afraid he was teaching his replacements. Here were members who were (in Tony's mind) smarter and contributed more to the team. At every turn he felt like he was screwing it up. He wasn't getting through to them because they didn't respect him enough to learn from him.

Ziva had been assigned to the team after Kate's death. Like Kate, Ziva had a lot to offer. She was a liaison Mossad officer. Gibbs seemed to accept her as had Tim. But again, her cruel and pointed comments were directed at undermining Tony and belittling him in front of Gibbs and his fellow agents. Tony had said he wasn't comfortable with her and her aggressive behavior. He inferred she reminded him of his parents with her constant threats of violence when she thought he had "misbehaved."

The thing that concerned Brad most was Tony's confession one night after a long chat about his future plans. Tony had commented on making it past his expiration date and said he used to think he would be able to stay at NCIS until he retired. He enjoyed the work, working with Gibbs and the challenges faced in their cases. But in the end he said if it weren't for the fact he did not trust Tim and Ziva to watch Gibbs' back Tony said he would have left by now. The escalating tension was getting to him.

Brad was torn from his thoughts as he attempted to stay on track with Gibbs. "I wish I could say I understand but I think I am only just beginning to. You know Tony is one of the best undercover agents I have ever met. I just wish he didn't feel like coming to work was an undercover assignment." Gibbs shook his head and he again wiped the hair out of Tony's face.

"Be there for him like you are now. Help him to see there are people out there willing to be his friend and want to know the real Tony. I have been working on that since he had the plague. We've spent many a night drinking and talking about his... It amazes me he is able to pull the wool over the eyes of so many trained investigators and make them believe his outlandish stories of women and parties. They are missing out on one hell of a guy."


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Gibbs sat in stunned silence. Brad asked him to leave when he was finished talking to him. He wanted to examine Tony. Gibbs thought of everything he had learned and tried to read between the lines for what Brad hadn't said. He couldn't believe he hadn't known the depth of friendship between Tony and Brad. He had the feeling he needed to get his head out of his ass and start paying more attention.

As Gibbs made his way to the cafeteria to get another cup of coffee he made a decision. _I will get to the bottom of all of this. Brad knows something but he's not saying. We are both trying to protect Tony but it's like we each only have a few pieces of the puzzle. Son, we need to have a long talk. I need your help to figure this out and to fix this situation._

Though Brad still didn't know exactly what was going on with his friend, he knew enough to redirect his focus. Tony had been beaten. It wasn't by his father. Who ever did this was on Gibbs' radar. He needed to look at the injuries and patterns again to help with Gibbs' investigation. Now he knew everything he found was from whatever had happened. He needn't look at any injuries as accidental but as a direct result of something.

But Brad wasn't able to concentrate strictly on the exam. He knew for sure something had happened between Tony and the team. Tony had inferred they were judgmental. Tony had told him he didn't trust Tim and Ziva to have Gibbs' six, did he trust them to have his?

Gibbs made his way back to Tony's side as quickly as he could. He decided he needed to look at this whole thing as if it were a case. He needed to investigate and interview witnesses, also known as his teammates and friends. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

He had been letting Tony work more often with Ziva and McGee individually. He had had the patience to work with Tony when he was first learning but he knew he didn't have the patience for any of the others. Tony was a trained investigator. He only needed to learn Gibbs' methods and NCIS terminology. That wasn't the case with Kate, Tim or Ziva. It seemed as if each one of them was less than the one before.

He hadn't noticed anything different in Tim's quarterly review but maybe he wasn't looking hard enough, Tony could be the master of understatement. Ziva was another story. She had only been with them for a matter of months. Coming in so quickly after the loss of Kate. Ziva had been thrust upon them. Tony had not yet had a chance to file a quarterly review. The endless cases had kept them all backed up on their paperwork. Had he missed something? Ziva had killed her half brother to protect him but this didn't mean he fully trusted her. She was an unknown.

He called HR and requested the quarterly agent evaluations for the team for the past two years. This would cover the start of McGee's time with the team as well as Ziva's. He hoped to determine a pattern or discrepancy that may pinpoint where things had started to go wrong. He must have missed something when he was reviewing them. Now, with new information he would reevaluate the reports.

"Dad, I wish you were here." He knew it wouldn't be long before Jackson arrived but he needed someone to talk to about all of this.

Tony drifted in and out of sleep throughout the day. Never quite fully awake before he succumbed to sleep once again. His fever lowered and his vital signs improved but he was still in for a long recovery. Gibbs spent his time trying to decide where to begin first. Had this been a normal case he would be able to bounce ideas off of Tony, but this wasn't a normal case. _If it was a case where would I start… with the victim._ With that in mind he began.

Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. Age 34. Mother deceased. Father, an abusive alcoholic who was MIA from his son's life. Graduated from college and went to the police academy. Worked for a total of six years prior to joining NCIS. Worked his way up from a beat cop to a homicide detective while moving on average of every two years to different departments. Continued on with his education to advance his knowledge and his career.

Tony was a college graduate with a degree in Physical Education, minor in psychology and had worked towards a degree in Criminology while working at Peoria. He finished his Criminology degree while in Philadelphia and started on his masters while working on his psychology degree. He then finished his masters in Criminology and his Bachelors in Psychology while in Baltimore when he was also working deep undercover.

He never mentioned his continuing education. He never mentioned his multiple other degrees or his skills in computer programming, psychological profiling or his other varied studies. He never mentioned his multiple commendations and citations for saving civilians and fellow officers. As he thought about it now, he wasn't sure if Tony had ever finished his doctorate degree. He knew Tony had been working towards it since being at NCIS but it wasn't anything he ever talked about with the other team members.

When Gibbs had met Tony in Baltimore, Tony was running out of time. He had started with the department and had immediately gone undercover to bust a mob boss. After one year undercover without injury, Tony was shot by his fellow officers during the raid to take them down. He had only been back to full duty briefly when Gibbs came and turned his life upside down once again. Gibbs was grateful for being there when Tony discovered his partner was crooked.

Gibbs moved his investigation on to more recent events. Over the past few months he had been stressed to the point of causing possible damage to his health. The causes of stress were at least in part from his team. Obvious stressors were related to his health (the plague) and the death of Kate (being covered in her blood). Looking back he wondered who had been there for Tony. He was obsessed with finding Ari and bringing him to justice. He remembered offering them coffee. But did he ever ask how he was doing?

Ducky: ME and prior to recent events had been Tony's primary physician. Something had caused a riff, but what? Of everyone on the team this one had him the most baffled.

Kate: This one was pretty obvious. Her death had affected them all. But perhaps Tony more so than he had previously realized. He thought Tony was dealing with his grief but maybe he was just acting. They hadn't spoken of her or her death since the funeral. Was Tony still suffering grief from her loss?

Tim: The youngest member of the team. He was a computer geek that liked to throws his degrees in Tony's face when ever possible. His attitude was more abrasive since Ziva joined the team. His investigation skills had improved since working with Tony but he still had a long way to go.

Ziva: What was there to say about Ziva? She was new, untrained and unpredictable. She was abrasive to victims, witnesses and her teammates. She had found her own loyal St. Bernard in Tim. He would fall all over himself to impress her. In the back of his mind he knew there was more to it than this but he wasn't sure what.

The most damming of all evidence was their (as a group) apparent lack of caring for the welfare of their teammate. Tony was sick, had been arrested and jailed. Yet when faced with the prospect of both Tony and himself being out of the office, his teammates had not only called Gibbs to see if he was okay but were calling Tony to see if Gibbs were alright. How could they not inquire into Tony's welfare, at least Tim had shown a brief moment of caring. Maybe there was hope for him.

His frustration mounted as he tried to comprehend what had happened. He waited to hear back from HR. He was glad he hadn't broken his own phone. He knew he needed to get Tony's replaced but for the moment he didn't want to explain how he had broken Tony's phone in a fit of rage.

The pain in Gibbs' arm had increased throughout the morning. He had taken the Tylenol and eaten a little lunch (at Brad's insistence). Sleep was the next step, maybe he'd be able to think more clearly if he just got a little sleep. But he couldn't do that until someone else was here to keep an eye on Tony.

Just after noon Jimmy came to the hospital. He had been sent home by Gibbs to get some sleep and to clean up. On his return to the hospital he had stopped by Tony's place to pick up a few items he figured Tony would need. He also stopped for a bowl of soup and coffee for Gibbs. He wasn't sure if he could get Gibbs to eat but it was worth a shot.

When he arrived at Tony's room he found Gibbs sitting upright in a chair with a light sheen of sweat on his face. It was obvious to Jimmy Gibbs needed a little help. He could see the torment Gibbs was putting himself through.

Tony seemed to be resting comfortably. He looked a little better than he had earlier. He was grateful Brad had agreed with his initial treatment. It gave him the reassurance he needed that he had done right by his friend. Now he had to help Gibbs.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

"Agent Gibbs, I brought you some lunch." Jimmy was concerned about how bad Gibbs looked.

"Thanks Jimmy." Gibbs just looked at the soup sitting on the table. He didn't think he could eat anything. As his pain had increased so had his feelings of nausea. He was grateful Jimmy had arrived. He hated to admit it but the combination of frustration and pain was taking its toll. "Could…could you get Brad for me?"

"Absolutely! I'll be right back." Jimmy was anxious. He was glad he was able to help. Now he needed to do everything he could to help Gibbs.

Dr. Pitt was standing at the nurses station when Jimmy ran up to him. "Whoa there Jimmy. What's the matter?"

"Dr. Pitt, Agent Gibbs needs you. He asked for you. He doesn't look good. Please help him." Jimmy had remained calm when in Gibbs presence and when dealing with Tony. But as with Gibbs this was all starting to get to him. His emotions were all over the place. He was grateful he was somewhere where someone else would be responsible for treatment.

"Debbi, please get me another ice pack, an IV setup and Toradol. Ok Jimmy let's go see what's going on." _Fine he says. Well, we'll see how fine he is now. I wont have him ignoring my advice any longer. He needs to take care of himself if he's going to take care of Tony. _

His stomach churned more as the smell of the soup permeated the room. He knew it was everything combined. Pain. Stress. Guilt. He always admonished Tony for not taking better care of himself. Now here he sat not able to take care of himself or Tony. He needed to keep an eye on Tony but that wasn't going to be happening. Brad wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

Picking up his cell phone he dialed a friend and fellow agent. He could trust this man with his life and the life of his son. "Balboa, this is Gibbs." Balboa was a good senior lead agent. Gibbs knew he liked Tony and would help without many questions. He told him to talk to Jen but in the end he needed him to come stand guard at the hospital to help keep Tony safe. Balboa agreed without hesitation. Gibbs relaxed slightly knowing assistance was only 15 minutes away. Balboa had said he would head over immediately.

He had just hung up when Brad entered the room. Before either man could say anything, the fight to control the nausea was lost. Gibbs launched forward vomiting into the trash can next to the bed.

Brad quickly moved to Gibbs side. He held Gibbs head in one hand and rubbed his back with the other. He could feel Gibbs tremor under his hand. Jimmy had stayed in the hall when he saw what was happening. For as much as Tony may not have minded Jimmy seeing him sick, he didn't think Gibbs would feel the same.

Once Gibbs stopped vomiting Brad began his job of taking care of the stubborn agent. "All right big guy, let's get you moved to this other bed and check you out. Think you can take a few steps for me?"

If Gibbs had felt better he would have struck Brad for his comments. But Gibbs felt like crap. His arm was throbbing in time with his pulse. "Yeah, I think so. Tony ok?"

"He's fine slept through the whole thing. We'll get it cleaned up and out of here before he knows what happened." Once Gibbs was settled in the opposing bed Brad gave him a quick exam. He noted the discoloration in the fingers poking out from the cast. "Debbi will you get me a set of vitals."

Debbi was fast and efficient. She noted the elevated blood pressure and temperature. Gibbs for his part was being cooperative, quiet and keeping his eyes closed. "Alright Gibbs, talk to me. You've got a lot of swelling. We are going to get you lying down and get that arm up. That will help but we need to get this under control before I have to cut the cast off and start over. How bad is the pain?"

Gritting his teeth because he knew he couldn't lie at this point, "10."

"Debbi let's get an IV going, lower his head and let's get that arm propped up and packed in ice. Gibbs as soon as she gets the IV going I'm going to give you something for the pain. I'll get security up here to watch over you guys but I think we need to give you something stronger than what I had initially intended to give to you."

"Wait 15 minutes. Balboa is on the way. Can do what you want after that but need someone here I can trust to watch our backs first. Need to be able to make sense talking to him beforehand. He doesn't know what's happening, he'll…" Gibbs was starting to feel nauseated again.

"IV is established Doctor." Debbi had noticed the same thing Brad was, Gibbs was going to be sick again. She quickly grabbed a kidney bowl and held it below Gibbs mouth.

"Ok, let's get him started on Compazine. I want to get this vomiting under control. Also I want to switch the Toradol to Morphine. We'll start at 5 mg. Don't start with me Gibbs, we will wait until you talk to Agent Balboa to give the morphine. But the compazine wont do anything to you. Okay?"

Gibbs just nodded his head. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He's waiting in the hall. He didn't think you would want him here."

"Tell him…tell him to come in. Need him to sit with Tony. Don't care otherwise. Tony needs him." Gibbs knew right now Tony wasn't the only one that needed a little help from his friends.

When Balboa arrived he quickly made his way to Tony's room. He had thought Gibbs sounded odd on the phone but had figured it was because of Tony being hospitalized. Rumors were flying around the agency. He wasn't sure what was happening but if Tony needed help he would be there for him.

Tony had stayed after hours several times to help him work angles on cases. When he felt like he had hit a brick wall, Tony was willing to put new eyes on it for him. He never wanted any recognition for his efforts but was easily paid off with pizza or a couple of drinks at the local bar.

He had been in the office when Tony had been taken out by the FBI. He wasn't happy with how things went down. He had noticed Tony not looking so well recently. He was still willing to help when he could but Tony would no longer go out to eat with them. He seemed isolated from everyone. He noticed the change in his friend since Kate's murder but didn't know what to do to help. Now maybe he'd be able to pay his friend back.

For as shocked as he had been when the FBI took Tony away in cuffs, it was nothing compared to the scene he walked into in Tony's room.

Jimmy sat by Tony's bedside while Gibbs lost his battle with nausea once again. Balboa stepped into the room and was shocked by what he was seeing. "What's going on?" Balboa was confused and Jimmy was the only person in the room who looked like they could answer.

"Agent Gibbs would like you to keep an eye on he and Tony. No one besides the two of us, Tony's attorney and Gibbs' father are to be allowed in here. No one is to get any type of report or update. Tony is pretty sick and suffering from injuries he received yesterday. (God, it was only yesterday. Well, I guess technically it started the day before that but…). As for Agent Gibbs, he has pushed himself pretty hard trying to help Tony. His hand and wrist are broken and you can see the rest for yourself. Give him a couple of minutes and I'm sure he will be able to talk to you. That's all I can tell you for now. At least until he or Tony say I can tell more." Palmer looked slightly sheepish at Balboa. He had a lot of respect for the man but this was too big. He was afraid he had already said too much.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Brad had seen Balboa enter the room. He needed to get Gibbs settled and run a few test. The nausea and fever were easily explained by the injury and stress Gibbs was under. His concern was with the decreased circulation in the hand. He had already decided once Gibbs was out he would cut the cast and re-secure it until the swelling went down. He didn't want to say anything to Gibbs about it as he was concerned it would add to his stress.

"Gibbs, Agent Balboa is here. Jimmy's told him you want him to guard you guys and no one is allowed in. Is there anything else he needs to know?" Brad waved Balboa over to the bed. He wanted Gibbs to see him so he would relax and allow Brad to treat him.

"Don't let anyone near him. I can't protect him right now. Please…" Gibbs looked like he was about to pass out. His eyes were becoming unfocused as he spoke.

Balboa could see the pain and anguish radiating off his long time friend and colleague. "I've got your six. Tony's going to be fine. Let them take care of you and I'll take care of everything else. Okay?"

Gibbs nodded but said nothing further. Brad looked over at Debbi and nodded his head. She quickly and efficiently administered the morphine. "Alright, I need you to answer one question for me. Do you agree to allow me to treat you as needed, as I see fit?"

Gibbs knew he needed to answer. He needed to give permission to be treated, all that legal stuff but he thought there was something else going on. He just couldn't figure out what. "Do what you have to do. I've got to be able to take care of stuff…can't do that from here." Gibbs resigned himself to the idea he needed help and then let it be taken out of his hands. He looked to Balboa one more time. "Jimmy knows who is allowed in. Get the list from him." He rolled his head over to look at Jimmy, he was already starting to feel the effects of the morphine. "Jimmy, tell him what he needs to know. Protect To…" The darkness that had been at the edges engulfed him. He succumbed to a morphine induced sleep.

Brad reached for the nasal cannula and hooked it up. He was going to put Gibbs on oxygen. It wouldn't hurt and would only help to lessen the effects of the morphine on his respiratory system. "Debbi, get me a cast cutter, rigid splint and ace wraps. I'm going to cut the cast off and re-do it. The swelling is too great. We'll recast it once the swelling is under control."

"Alright Jimmy, what's going on?" Balboa was confused and wanted some answers. None of this was making any sense. "Tony was in FBI custody yesterday and then I assume went home with Gibbs. What happened?"

Neither Jimmy nor Gibbs had considered the fact that Balboa knew about Tony and the FBI and that he might bring it up. As soon as the words were out of Balboa's mouth Jimmy saw Brad turn his head. It was a piece of the missing puzzle he hadn't had before now. It was also a piece of the puzzle that seemed to solidify the why for Gibbs anger and wanting to protect Tony. With the cat out of the bag, Jimmy knew he was going to have to be a little more forthright with his answers. Balboa would not settle for less than the truth and knew enough to figure out something was wrong.

"Tony was injured while in FBI custody." Jimmy turned to look at Brad, "Agent Gibbs didn't give you that piece of information because Tony had refused to come if anyone knew why or more specifically where he was when he was hurt. Gibbs, he ahh… he agreed because he knew Tony needed the help." Brad nodded his understanding while Balboa blew out a frustrated breath, he hadn't meant to even unknowingly go against his friends wishes. Jimmy picked up on the change in Balboa, "You didn't know. Tony was really sick when we brought him in. He didn't want anyone to know about what happened because… Agent Balboa, I am sorry but I can't really say too much more. What I will tell you is you are among a very few selected people that Agent Gibbs trust at this moment."

"It's okay Jimmy, thanks. I didn't know. When Gibbs called he only said he needed me here. He didn't elaborate but now seeing him I can understand why. Give me a list of who is to be allowed in and other than Sheppard who is to be given any information."

"The list is easy. Us, Gibbs' dad and Tony's lawyer. No one else is allowed in this room besides Brad and the nurses. No one else is to be told anything about his condition and I would say now, Gibbs' condition. Not even Director Sheppard until otherwise told by Gibbs or Tony." He felt like he was on protection detail as well. He picked up Gibbs phone from the table and placed it in his pocket. Gibbs didn't need to be disturbed.

2 Hours later, Balboa was standing guard when an elderly gentleman approached. He looked anxious. As he approached the room, Balboa stopped him. "Excuse me sir, may I help you.?"

"I'm here to see my son. He told me this was where he would be."

"Are you Mr. DiNozzo?" Balboa wasn't sure who this man was, but if he was Mr. DiNozzo things could get interesting as he wasn't on the list.

"No son, thank God I'm not that vial human being. I'm sorry I should have introduced myself, I am Jackson Gibbs, Leroy's dad. He called me earlier. I should have guessed he would have a guard on Tony. I just got in and didn't call him. I figured he would be busy with Tony." He shook his head at the fact that he was so concerned about his son and grandson, he hadn't made a proper introduction.

"Sorry sir. I had to check. You'll find them both inside." _Wow, so this is Gibb's' dad. Tony is going to be excited to meet him._

When Jackson entered the room he was dumbfounded. His son was in one bed and his grandson was in the other. Leroy hadn't said anything about himself being hurt. There was another young man in the room whom he didn't know. Having just not introduced himself to the agent at the door he planned to do it right this time. He walked over to Jimmy and offered his hand. "I'm Leroy's dad, Jackson."

Jimmy quickly offered his hand and then gave Jackson an update. Jackson pulled up a chair and parked it between the two beds. He then reached out a hand to both Tony and Gibbs and bowed his head. "Lord, give them the strength to get better."

Tony woke briefly. He wasn't sure what had awoken him but a sense of peace fell upon him. He could feel someone had their hand on his forearm. He didn't know why but it just felt right.


	24. Chapter 24

**WOW over 200 reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying this story. **

**CHAPTER 24**

It was late evening when Tony became fully aware of what was going on around him. His fever had broken in the afternoon and since then he had been resting comfortably. Brad had told Jimmy he would be staying in the on-call room. He didn't want to turn the care of either of his patients over to someone else. When it became apparent this wasn't another brief moment of lucidity, Jimmy pressed the call button and requested Brad be notified.

Tony looked confused. He stared at Jimmy for a moment before glancing over to Jackson. He didn't know this man but there was something oddly familiar about him. He didn't see Gibbs and that made his heart sink. _He didn't want to be here. He knows I'm a mess. What am I going to do now?_

Jackson felt Tony tense up when he saw who was holding his hand. He'd never met Tony but knew about him from Leroy. "Hello Tony, I'm Jackson Gibbs. Leroy's dad." A look of surprise passed over Tony's face so fast Jackson wasn't sure if he had really seen it. "He called me and asked me to come."

Still confused and maybe a little more now he knew who was with him, "Where…" His mouth was so dry he couldn't really talk. Jimmy gave him a couple of ice chips. The coolness would help Tony's throat.

"He's right here." Jackson pointed to the bed behind him. He could tell Tony was starting to get upset and he didn't want to be the cause of that, "He's fine. He broke his hand and wrist but other than that he's doing fine. He should be awake pretty soon."

Tony turned to Jimmy, "How? I don't remember him being hurt."

"A lot has happened since you got home to Gibbs'. You got pretty sick and that's how we ended up here. Fornell stopped by the house. He and Gibbs got into it. When you are better I think he is going to need a little help fixing the kitchen wall. Seems he punched it instead of Fornell." Jimmy smirked at that, he wished he could have been there for it.

"Why?" Tony couldn't wrap his head around any of this, he had been too out of it to realize what was happening and now he felt like he was a good chapter or two behind.

"Because, he's an ass…" Gibbs had awoken only moments before but hadn't said anything. "He showed up at the house and pissed me off. How are you feeling?" Gibbs' voice went from angry to concerned in the course of three sentences. Tony knew Gibbs' was worried about him and it made him feel good. Someone actually cared and by the looks on the other occupants of the room it wasn't just Gibbs'.

"Better, I don't hurt as bad but then again I haven't really moved. What's wrong with me?"

With impeccable timing, Brad entered the room along with Balboa. "Hey, sleeping beauty." Brad was smiling which put Tony at ease.

"What's up doc?" Tony grinned back. It felt so normal to him. Him in a hospital bed and Brad walking in to talk to him about what was wrong this time.

"Ok Tony, let's cut to the chase. Answer a few questions for me and then I'll answer all of yours. How's your pain?" _Wait for it, wait for it. _

"It's fine." Tony replied.

_And there it is…fine._ "Didn't Gibbs teach you not to use four letter words when talking to a doctor?" That got a chuckle from everyone. Brad then proceeded to tell Tony the laundry list of injuries and the need for the repeat MRI before he would be allowed to leave the hospital. Balboa stood in stunned shock before turning to Gibbs and quietly saying, "Just tell me where to hide the bodies. What in the hell happened?"

Gibbs was happy to see the support Balboa was showing. He needed people on his side he could trust. He didn't know what Jimmy had told Balboa but he knew this wasn't his story to tell at this moment. "No bodies…yet. It's being handled for now. I appreciate your help, thanks Mike."

"Any time, any how…just let me know."

They tuned back in to Tony and Brad's conversation just as Tony asked about Gibbs. "He okay?" He looked pointedly at Gibbs in the other bed.

Brad made his way over to Gibbs and started examining the limb. "Color is better. The swelling is down quite a bit. How's the pain?"

Gibbs wanting to lighten the atmosphere smirked as he replied, "Fine." He then turned to look at Tony and winked. "Learned from the best didn't you." Everyone laughed.

"Smart-alecks, the both of you." Even Brad had to laugh. This was something he would have expected from Tony, but Gibbs had always been more reserved. It was good to see him relax. Brad finished the exam and decided to recast the arm now. "Mary-Ann, would you please get me a casting bucket. I'm thinking the hot pink would be appropriate for this former marine." _Two can play at this game, he laughed to himself. _

Gibbs never missed a beat, "You do recall what I did in the corps right?" With that everyone lost it and laughed again. It was good to see. Gibbs knew he needed to have a serious conversation with Tony, it would be good to have him be a bit more relaxed before they started.

"Alright, alright… Why don't you all go get yourself something to eat, drink. It will take about an hour to do this and then you can come back."

"I'll step out into the hall but I'm not leaving." Balboa looked to Gibbs who nodded in agreement.

Once Brad had everything in place he began the process of re-casting the arm. He wanted to get an idea of where his friend's head was in consideration of all that had gone on. He was only just beginning to realize how bad things truly were for his friend. "How you doing over there Tony?"

"Fi… I'm okay. Just feel drained and uncomfortable." That got both Gibbs and Brad looking at him.

"How do you mean uncomfortable? Are you in any pain?"

"Achy, not really…pain. I just…I guess I'm confused. It seems like I'm missing something here." Tony was trying to remember what had happened. He remembered leaving the jail (that sent a shiver up his spine), he remembered getting to Gibbs' house and yelling at Fornell. He hadn't felt well and after his encounter with Fornell it was like someone had taken and shot a shotgun into his memory. Only bits and pieces were coming back to him but they didn't make sense. "I yelled at Fornell."

"Yeah, Tony you did. There's a lot of that going around." Gibbs grinned as he looked down at the results of his own yelling / confrontation with Fornell.

"What happened? Please tell me, it's driving me crazy." Tony sounded broken. Without being able to reach him Gibbs knew he would have to talk this out with him and get him to understand.

"Tony, can I talk about this in front of Brad or do you want me to wait?"

"Don't want to wait. Brad's cool. We've become pretty good friends. He's really been there for me…" Brad and Tony share a small sad smile.

"Brad, I know you aren't finished, heck you've barely gotten started but could you do me a favor and ask Balboa to keep everyone out for a little bit. I just don't want them walking into the middle of this."

"After you yelled at Fornell you started to get sick." Gibbs recapped what had happened during Tony's illness. Tony sat in shock when he described his confrontation with Fornell, the Directors and punching the wall.

"Tony, I said this to you when you were too sick to really understand, you are the son I wished I would have had but I didn't. It doesn't matter if we share blood, genes or even one single biological relative, you are my son for all intents and purposes. I haven't been there for you recently, I'm sorry. We talked before and I told you we were going to need to talk some more. I don't think either of us are up for that at this moment but I still want to talk with you. I've asked this before, do you trust me? Do you trust me to do right by you, to protect you like a father should?"

Tony couldn't speak. He had tears in his eyes. He wanted to get out of this God awful bed and sit with Gibbs. He nodded his head in response. His mind was reeling with all the new information. He couldn't believe the jerk that put him in jail was now defending him to his superiors, Jen was supporting him and Gibbs had been there every step of the way. Isn't that what a dad is suppose to do?

"I've…I called a friend of mine. He's an attorney but don't hold it against him. He's like a pit-bull. I've got him helping with this, he's going to make sure you are protected. I want the people that did this to you. What they did is unacceptable. I would have talked to you but it happened so fast and you were too sick to understand what was happening. I just couldn't standby and watch."

"You…You…" Tony was shaking his head.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"You…You…" Tony was shaking his head. Gibbs thought something was wrong. Tony had suddenly started having spasms. With each movement he heard a growl of "ow", "damn"…

"Tony are you okay?" Gibbs was clearly worried. He was afraid he had upset Tony so much that he was going to be the cause of him being injured. Suddenly a new sound filled the air…what was that…LAUGHTER. Full fledge over the top laughter.

"You called an attorney. Oh. My. GOD!" Balboa heard the yell from the hallway. He wasn't sure what was happening but thought something had gone wrong. He opened the door and found Tony, holding his ribs and laughing hysterically. Balboa looked over to Gibbs, who looked a little _embarrassed?_ Balboa rolled his eyes and walked back out of the room. Whatever was going on wasn't a bad thing. He figured they would tell him later if it was something he needed to know.

"You called an attorney. How many of your rules have you broken for me in the last couple of days? I lost count, but this is the best one yet." Tony finally settled down. He was still sore and felt weak, the laughter had taken a lot out of him. He started smiling at Gibbs, "Dad, you're the best."

He said it like it was something he said everyday. He hadn't even realized what he had said. But now a tear of joy was falling down Gibbs face. Brad was the only one to notice it. Under the pretense of reaching for something he wiped the tear from Gibbs' face. "Tony, I'd do anything to keep you safe son. I hope you know that…I'm here for you."

"If I had any doubts before, I don't now. Thanks. I mean it. You've looked after me more in the last few days then my asshole of a father did in my entire life. If you called an attorney I'm sure it was necessary. Explain it to me later. I…(yawn)…if it's okay, I think I'm going to take a nap. (yawn)."

"Tony, before you fall asleep, how's your pain? I don't want to get behind on it." Brad had seen Tony wince when he was laughing, it was one of the reasons he wasn't sure if he was laughing of crying.

"I could probably use something. Everything is sore. Especially my ribs."

"Ok, I'll get you something. Let's stay on top of it. I want you resting well. It will go a long way towards you being able to get out of here."

Tony was asleep before Brad could finish. "Gibbs I want you to know I'm sorry for all the things I thought ill of you before. You may be oblivious to what your team is doing to Tony but I think you'll have his back when you get it figured out. You are probably the best thing that's ever happened to him. Just keep doing it. I haven't seen him laugh like that ever…I know it probably hurt like hell but he needed it."

"Same here…" Gibbs fell asleep before he could say anything else.

Brad quietly finished casting the arm. When he was finished he ordered pain medication for both patients. He wanted them to have a good nights rest. It appeared they needed. As he left he told Balboa he could let Jimmy and Mr. Gibbs back in when they returned.

Ducky had been confused by the turn of events that occurred at the Yard. Jimmy had disappeared as had Jethro and Anthony. He wasn't for certain what was happening as Abigail was unable to speak coherently when she had come to Autopsy. What he was able to ascertain was that Jethro and Anthony were going to be out of the office. Ziva and Tim were placed on leave but no one was certain if this was administrative leave or a vacation.

While he had wanted to contact Jethro to see if there was something he could do to lend assistance, he had been informed by Abigail that Jethro had in no uncertain terms stated he wanted no contact from anyone on the team. He was also told he was not to contact Anthony either.

Jethro and Anthony were considered to be amongst Duck's closets friends. He was unclear as to the cloak and dagger routine but familiar with Jethro's pittance for privacy. Previously if there were a problem with Anthony he would have been called. He was beginning to understand there would be no phone calls from his friends. He just couldn't ascertain why.

Jimmy was another matter. It had been over 24 hours since he had last seen his assistant. The quiet of the autopsy room became almost deafening. He reached for the phone and called his colleague.

"Good evening Dr. Mallard." Jimmy looked at Jackson Gibbs and wondered if he knew who Dr. Mallard was in relationship to all of them. Jackson simply rolled his eyes and quacked once quietly.

"My dear boy, are you alright? I was told you wouldn't be in for a few days. I was concerned you were sick or injured."

Jimmy knew Dr. Mallard cared but his recent behavior towards Tony and Tony's current circumstances tainted his view of the good doctor. "I'm sorry Dr. Mallard. I did not mean to make you worried. I am simply off because a good friend needs some assistance. Director Sheppard approved the leave."

"Indeed Mr. Palmer. I am glad you are alright. I do not need to call the Director. I hope your friend is doing alright?" A little of Ducky's stress was relieved by the fact jimmy was unharmed. He still wished he knew what was happening with the other two but for now he found some solace in Palmer's good health. It hadn't occurred to him to ask Jimmy about Tony. He didn't fully understand the depth of their friendship.

"I think he will be fine eventually. It's just going to take a little time. I will call you when I know I will be returning. I am sorry for leaving you short staffed."

"Nonsense my boy. What you are doing is very noble. I will be fine. The other agents will assist when I am in need. You take care and call if you need anything."

When the call was disconnected Jimmy looked to Mr. Gibbs. "I feel liked I lied to him."

"Technically you didn't. You are taking time off to help a friend or two. You don't need his help right now. And I think you are generally sorry for leaving him short staffed. The only thing you didn't tell him was who you are taking care of or that they are in the hospital. You did good Jimmy. You are protecting Tony."

His conversation was short with Mr. Gibbs but it went a long way to setting him at ease. When they re-entered the room, Gibbs and Tony were both sleeping peacefully. Tony had a small smile on his face. Gibbs's face was pain free.

They decided to split up. Palmer was going to stay for the night and Mr. Gibbs was going to Gibbs' house to sleep. Balboa didn't want to leave his charges in the care of anyone else. He entered the room and sat in a chair between the two bed. They would keep each other safe.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

After a peaceful nights sleep, Gibbs and Tony were feeling better. Balboa had switched details with Cauffman. Cauffman was a good man, Gibbs approved. He remained outside the room and would not allow anyone to enter. Balboa would be back in 10 hours. He needed to get some sleep and get cleaned up. He had a long day the day before. Gibbs and he worked out the schedule bright and early this morning. Even on medication and in a hospital Gibbs was still up at 0500. Cauffman would be in at 0700 and stay until 1500. Balboa would then return and they would begin splitting the shifts. Cauffman over night and Balboa during the day.

At 0800 Brad came into the room and began examining his patients. He looked more rested and pleased with his findings. Tony was just starting to wake. Brad waited until he was fully awake before examining him.

"Everything looks good. I would like to schedule the MRI for this afternoon. If it looks good I'll release you both tomorrow. How's that sound?"

Gibbs just smiled. Tony did a fist pump to the air. "Ok then, I'll arrange PT to come and work with you. You are going to need to use a wheelchair for the next couple of weeks. And don't start on me about it. You're ribs can't take the pressure of being on crutches. So it's that or stay on a catheter and bed rest. Which is it going to be?" Brad smirked. He knew Tony would not volunteer to stay in the hospital.

Brad's smirk turned to a frown when Tony didn't answer immediately. Gibbs could sense the change as well. "Brad can you give us a minute?"

"Tony, what is it?"

"I guess I'll have to stay here." Tony wouldn't look at Gibbs as he said this but Gibbs could see the sense of sadness that was rolling off Tony.

"Why's that Tony? Don't you want to come stay with me and Jack?" He hoped this wasn't the case but sometimes Tony would surprise you.

"I can? I wont be too much trouble?" The little boy in Tony who wanted to be nothing but loved was scared he would be abandoned again.

"Of course, I never thought you would do anything else. Jack is going to stay in the spare room and we'll fix up the den for you to stay in. There's even a big bathroom right across the hall. Jimmy is going to help us get you inside and Brad has agreed to come to the house to check up on the two of us." This had all been decided. Gibbs was confused why this was an issue. Then it struck him. "Oh, Tony. I'm sorry I did it again. You were sleeping when Brad told us it was a possibility that you would need to be in a wheelchair for a while after release. We all talked about it and worked out a plan. I guess it just never came up again." _God, these drugs are making me sappy and scatterbrained. _

"You sure I wont be in the way. I mean you're in a cast and your dad's going to stay with you. I…"

"Stop son. You are never going to be in my way. You and I both need a little help. Jack and Jimmy are going to be there for us. Then you and I are going to make some plans."

"My father never allowed me to be around when I was sick or injured. When he bro…when I broke my arm I was sent to stay in the maid's quarters. She took care of me, I didn't see father for two months." Gibbs once again wanted to hit someone, mainly Mr. A DiNozzo Sr.

Gibbs took the opportunity to talk to his dad while Tony was getting his MRI of his knee. Agent Cauffman accompanied him. Jack had realized his son had a lot on his mind but didn't want to bring it up until they were alone. Tony had continued to sleep, or act like it, throughout the day. "Son, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"Something happened alright. Dad, how could a father not want a son? How could he put Tony through so much crap? How in the world did Tony turn out to be such a good and decent man with a piece of crap like that as his role model?"

Jack shook his head. He had only been able to talk briefly with Tony. But the short conversation was enough to tell him Tony had some serious self-esteem issues. Tony had asked him if it was alright for him to come stay with he and Gibbs. Then he offered to go to a rehab facility or stay in the hospital if Jackson thought he would be too much trouble. "I don't know. There are men in this world who just aren't cut out to be dad's but they still reproduce. Tony may have had a crap father but he fought through the crap to become the man he thought he should become. Now he has you to look up to and to model himself after. You can't undo what his father did, just show him what could have been. Continue to be there for him. Help him to make good choices. Listen to him. Talk to him."

"He didn't think we would want him to come home with us. His father apparently ingrained in him to be hidden when sick or injured. Made him feel like a burden. Dad, can you help me to make him understand he isn't a burden, we want him there and want to be there for him. Maybe between the two of us we can get it through that thick skull of his." Gibbs heart seemed like it had done nothing but ache for Tony. He wondered if he would ever not feel like this again.

"I think that's a great idea. I'm going to see if Jimmy will help me convert the den into a room for him when he gets home. Maybe we can go get some of his things and make it feel like home and not just a den with a bed. If you are going to get out of here tomorrow we are going to need some supplies. Make me a list of things you want in the house. Jimmy or I will shop tonight to make sure everything is ready. Maybe I'll bake a welcome home cake for the two of you."

Gibbs smiled. This was why he loved his dad. The man had a heart the size of Texas. He was ready and willing to take on the job of caring for his son and surrogate grandson. _Thank God for good dads. Tony you are in for a real treat._

Gibbs had sat back and smiled at the number of people Tony had in his corner. Tony's feeling of insecurity were going to be an issue but with the wealth of people jumping Tony was bound to start understanding he was loved.

When Tony returned to the room he quickly fell asleep. They hadn't really had much of a chance to talk between napping and other people being around constantly. Gibbs thought back to the previous day. While Tony was napping Gibbs had an interesting and revealing conversation with Jimmy.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jimmy had been sitting in Tony's room for about thirty minutes when he realized Gibbs was staring at him. He began to squirm as he became increasingly uncomfortable. "uh… Is there something I can do for you?"_

"_Jimmy, I have been trying to figure out what is happening with Tony and the team. He didn't want them here and he didn't want Ducky to know about this. Do you know or think you know what is happening or happened? I need your help because I can't leave him and I can't talk to any of them about it."_

_Jimmy spent a minute trying to decide what he should say. "When Tony first started with you he had all your attention and you worked closely together. I wasn't here but I've heard stories of how you took him under your wing and in a way got him to come out of his shell. I know you had a couple of other agents but they didn't stay for one reason or another. I've still never gotten a straight answer on what happened with Vivian Blackladder. Tony brought her up one day but I didn't understand what he meant. He said something about an op gone bad and him being shot. He said she left afterwards and it was just the two of you for about a year. _

_I know he felt he had become close to you, closer than others he had worked with and by the time Kate came along he said he knew he wouldn't leave here of his own free will. You know he was never close to his father, his last partner had stabbed him in the back and he felt lost. He said working with you was like finding a home._

_Kate came in and he said she was like a sister. He enjoyed bickering with her because he knew she didn't wish him ill. He couldn't believe she volunteered to sit with him when he had the plague. He told me he had a hard time dealing with her death. He felt like he had no one to talk to because he needed to be strong for everyone else. I knew he had been standing next to her, had her blood on his face… Gibbs… Who was there for Tony? Why was it just assumed he was fine? I can't even imagine having a family members blood and brains blown out and on to my face."_

"_Jimmy, I don't know. I guess at the time I was so messed up myself I didn't pay attention to the feelings of the team. I brought them coffee and asked but I don't think I really listened to the answers. We…I wanted Ari. I wanted him to pay. I should have made sure Tony was alright."_

"_He has said Tim is like a little brother to him. He's afraid of losing him because of his innocents and lack of experience. He told me the reason he picks at him is to help him grow a thick skin. He doesn't want Tim to die. He wants to see him become a great agent. But he said their tentative friendship changed after Kate._

_He couldn't believe Tim was so accepting of Ziva. He didn't understand it. He felt it was a betrayal to Kate to accept Ziva so readily. And unlike Kate, he feels Ziva's remarks are more pointed, more caustic. Everyone seemed to accept her but he still has reservations. He told me it was nothing specific but… he wasn't so sure she should be trusted so easily._

_What I don't get is why is she allowed to act the way she does? There is no way another agent would be allowed to behave like that towards another agent. Would you have put up with it from Tony if he said and done those things to someone else? But for some reason it's okay if she does it to Tony. How about this, would it have still been ok if she had behaved like that towards another agent?"_

"_I guess I haven't paid close enough attention. I thought he was joking with them. I didn't pay enough attention to make sure he wasn't being hurt by their words and jokes." _The more Gibbs thought about this the more he realized he was not over Kate's death. He was trying to go forward but hadn't paid attention to make sure everyone else was prepared to do so.

"_It seems like a common theme. People always think Tony is just going to go on and buck up. He came back from the plague, saved Tim and Kate, and yet no one seemed to think the cumulative affect would eventually catch up with him. Hell, did anyone even say good job! _

_He won't tell me what happened with Dr. Mallard. I've tried to get him to talk to me about it but he just said the past should remain in the past. I knew he'd been seeing Brad and Dr. Mallard but I didn't know he was seeing Brad as his primary. I hadn't realized things had gotten so bad. I've tried to talk to him about his weight loss and some other things but you can only imagine how that went. I really want to get him a dictionary so he can look up the definition of fine."_

Jimmy had spoken the truth. Gibbs realized he hadn't paid enough attention since they had lost Kate. He had been trying to deal with his own loss. He had lost soldiers on the field of battle but never a woman. Never someone who was laughing with him as she died. Too many memories of Shannon had been brought to the surface. He hadn't known how to deal with his feelings. Instead of looking to his friend and son he turned to his father. Only now was he realizing the impact this decision had made on Tony.

_Who was there for Tony? I sure wasn't. Did he have anyone? Obviously not a member of the team, but someone? God, another thing I have to make up to him. I really need to get it together._


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Brad came late in the afternoon to give the result of the test. Tony's knee did not have serious damage but he would need to remain off of it for another week or two. His other injuries were healing nicely and since he had help he was going to be allowed to leave as long as he was returning to Gibbs' house. He would still need to some assistance for a while.

Tony was willing to agree to just about anything if he was allowed to get out of the hospital. But for as much as Tony wanted out of the hospital, he was worried about leaving. Gibbs had been by his side for days. He knew Gibbs needed to go back to work. A broken hand wouldn't prevent him from working (as far as Tony was concerned). He wanted to go back, even if it was light desk duty but he didn't feel prepared to face the team. He still needed time.

Jack showed up early the next morning. He and Jimmy had worked late into the previous evening to get the house ready for the two men. The frig was stocked and the crock pot (taken from Tony's home) was cooking a roast. He didn't know Tony well but he could sense a little trepidation in the younger man. He had hoped he had set Tony at ease. Now he wondered if he had set him at ease at all.

Unknown to Jack, Gibbs was thinking the same thing. Something was up with Tony. A quiet Tony was never a good thing. Gibbs decided to break the silence. "Tony, what's are you thinking?"

Tony didn't want to make eye contact. He continued to look out the window. "Nothing much. I… I just wanted to thank you…you both for…everything."

"Tony, look at me for a minute." Gibbs was grateful he had his father there. He was able to concentrate his thoughts on Tony. He felt he needed to get Tony set straight about one thing right now. Tony turned to look at him but couldn't quite meet Gibbs' eyes. Gibbs could see the fear though, Tony's body language was loud and clear. "You are going to be alright. **We **are alright. A lot has happened. We are going to have to do a lot of talking but for the moment I want you to remember a few things. I don't normally repeat myself, but this is worth it. I don't waste good and you are good. I look at you as my son. I am very proud of you. Just relax, we will get everything worked out."

Jackson wanted to interject but wasn't sure if he should, he looked to Gibbs for permission to interrupt. With a slight head tilt from Gibbs Jackson jumped in, "Tony, Leroy and I have often talked about you since you joined NCIS. He has always been very complimentary of you." Tony looked to Gibbs for confirmation, Gibbs simply nodded. "Leroy was my only son. He never gave me a grandson… until a few years ago. I wanted to buy cigars but didn't think I should. They don't really make cigars for 'It's an Adult Boy!' but if they did the whole town of Stillwater would have been smoking them. I feel like I know you already but I would like to get the chance to know you better and to become your surrogate grandpa. Can you help an old man out who wants to share stories about his son's colorful youth, share them with his grandson?"

Gibbs watched as the words sank in. Tony began to relax. The stress was released from him, "I wish you were, thanks Boss. Thanks Jack, I'd really love to hear those stories." Tony had spoken barely above a whisper but Gibbs was able to hear him. His heart skipped a beat. How could he have neglected to see what was right in front of him. How could he have allowed, hell participated, in anything that could have caused harm to this man…his son.

Jack couldn't really hear Tony's answer, but the smile on Leroy's face said it all for him.

Jimmy was at the house when they arrived. The first floor den had been rearranged and a bed had been put in for Tony. Trying to maneuver wheelchairs was never an easy task, crutches would be marginally better but doing it with Tony's other injuries was a disaster in the making.

Tony was shocked by how exhausted he felt. He hadn't done anything but sit in his estimation. Yet here he was ready to fall asleep. He could barely keep his eyes open. Though he had slept some in the hospital it had never been a peaceful, healing sleep. Nurses were in and out of the room at all hours. Visitors to other patients had a tendency to forget there were people there trying to sleep and get well.

A sheet of plywood had been laid across the front steps to make a ram. Tobias Fornell had actually stopped by and discovered Jack and Jimmy trying to put a ramp together. He knew it wasn't perfect but when he was finished he didn't feel the men would have to worry about it falling apart.

Once Tony was inside and brought to the den he was too exhausted to really pay attention to what was going on around him. His eyes were barely open as they wheeled him into the den. Jimmy and Jack helped him into the bed. Gibbs came and sat next to Tony until he had fallen asleep.

As sleep pulled at him he wondered what would happen now that he was home. Would Gibbs still be as attentive, caring or was it all show for the nurses. Poor pathetic Tony can't even take care of himself.

_The dream had started out like it always did. He was standing in his father's study giving his daily report after pouring his father's drink. His right arm and hand still hurt after yesterdays report. Father hadn't been happy with the B+ he had received in math. He was less thrilled when Tony gave him the permission slip to go on a field trip. _

_Field trips were a privilege, his father had said. Not for worthless idiots who couldn't pass a simple minded math quiz. All through the reprimand Father had squeezed his hand in an ever tightening grip as he pushed and pulled at Tony's arm. Punishment was deserved for not showing the skills he needed to take over the family business. 20 lashes with Father's belt, four for each wrong answer, had hurt and made it difficult to walk and sit. But the lingering affects of his arm and hand being pulled had left him with pain and a feeling of weakness that lingered throughout the day._

_As Tony turned to deliver the drink a sharp pain running from his shoulder to his fingers caused him to drop the glass onto the pristine cherry hardwood floors. The beating he took was expected. The words were expected as well. Worthless. Idiot. Wasted space. Gutter. The words hurt as much as the belt. When Father was done he lay on the floor not moving. A maid was sent to clean up the trash, to clean up him._

Tony had been asleep for 2 hours when he screamed. In his dream he screamed as the maid touched his arm. In reality he had released a blood curdling scream that would have made Gibbs think he was being attacked if he hadn't been sitting in the room with him. Gibbs wrapped Tony up into a protective hug. Whispering words he hoped would ease the younger man's pain. "It's alright Tony. It's just a nightmare. You're safe. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. Wake up Tony, you're safe. Son…"

Tony woke and stiffened for the briefest of moments. "Dad…" He was caught between the nightmare father and the present dad. The comfort he took from this moment helped to make the memories recede. The scent of musk, coffee and wood was undeniably Gibbs.

While Tony slept:

Gibbs had been following the official investigation by keeping in contact with Jen Sheppard, Rob Harm and much to his chagrin Tobias Fornell. More charges were being added to the guards and agents each day. Gibbs managed to keep his anger in check only because he knew Tony wasn't able to deal with this at present but he would pick up on Gibbs' mood.

Gibbs knew he needed to get a handle on everything. He hadn't been there before, that wasn't going to happen again. He needed to get organized. He called and talked to everyone he needed to get the information he wanted for his report.

He continued with his side investigation. HR had provided him with the evaluations he had requested. Tony's evaluations were professional and slightly cold. Tony had pointed out the strengths of Tim and Kate and noted areas for improvement. He had included his plans for their future training and the goals for his teammates.

Gibbs paid closer attention to Tony's self-evaluation. Tony's personal review was a testament to his desire to advance the team. He included his plans for attaining his goals for his teammates and his personal goals. Tony had noted he was to graduate with yet another degree next spring. Under personal performance review he had commented he needed to change his role within the team. He set his goal to be the future leader of the MCRT once Gibbs retired.

The past couple of days had pointed out a serious flaw in his management of the team. He needed to either rectify the problem or remove the cancerous tumors from his team. He had no qualms about leaving Tim and Ziva behind and moving on with new team members. Tim had shown a capacity to change. Maybe he wouldn't have to be left behind but just retrained. He just wondered if Tony would agree.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

_Tony woke and stiffened for the briefest of moments. "Dad…" He was caught between the nightmare father and the present dad. The comfort he took from this moment helped to make the memories recede. The scent of musk, coffee and wood was undeniably Gibbs._

"Shhh… it was just a dream." Gibbs had felt the stiffening of Tony's body as he first came awake but it was quickly replaced as Tony became more aware and relaxed. "Just a dream."

Tony mumbled still feeling half asleep. "Memory."

"Can you tell me about it?"

Before Tony could respond Jack entered the room. "Are you alright? I…"

"I'm…a mess." Tony was trying to get his breathing under control.

Jack got Tony a glass of water. He wanted to do something to help. Jimmy had left to go home to gather a few items. He had decided it would be best to stay with Jack to help with Gibbs and Tony. For the moment is was only the Gibbs men and Tony.

Jack helped Tony to get a drink. He was shaking too bad to hold the glass. Gibbs continued to speak softly to him as he relaxed.

"Tony, you're not a mess. It's been a long few days. The stress is just getting to you. Let me help. Let us help."

"I…in my dream…" Tony wasn't sure why he did it but he felt better. Hours of pouring his heart out to Gibbs and Jack left him more exhausted than before. He talked about the team a little but mostly he told Gibbs about his _lovely _childhood. Gibbs continued to reassure him it was not his fault but the fault of those who threw away the most precious gift ever given them, a son.

Jack sat in stunned silence. He wasn't sure what to say. He had moved over to sit beside Tony, opposite Leroy. He placed a comforting arm around Tony. When Tony finished he found the words to express some of what he felt, "You are a precious gift from God. Your _parents_ were clueless. We are here for you now. **We** are your family now. And you can't get rid of us."

Tony fell back to sleep in the arms of his grandfather and dad. His heart felt lighter than it ever had before.

Gibbs knew it was going to be a long road to recovery but felt he had a better understanding of how to help once he had talked with Tony. He had tried to remain non-judgmental but found it difficult as he dreamed of ways to make DiNozzo Senior pay for his crimes against his child. For the moment he was content to sit in bed and hold Tony as he finally got the peaceful sleep he deserved.

Tony had answered questions and given straight answers for a change. Gibbs knew of the abusive, neglectful childhood Tony had as a child. The full extent hadn't been apparent until now. He vowed again to keep Tony safe and provide him with a more nurturing environment in the future. Tony had dispelled the idea of forgoing the head slaps. He knew it was meant as a sign of affection and a means of correction without doing him harm. Gibbs had always realized the reaction he received was more in proportion with what Tony felt he had done wrong versus the strength of the slap itself.

Beatings. Malicious words. Neglect. Abuse. These were the words Gibbs related with Tony's childhood. His father had been jealous of his relationship with his mother. 90% of her time was spent drinking, being drunk and passing out. But 10% was reserved for Tony. She would take him to the park, a show or read to him. They would listen to music or she would play the piano.

As he grew he came to a better understanding of what had really been happening. His father and mother had a horrible relationship. Senior had never struck his mother or him prior to her death, afterwards he discovered the meaning of being unwanted. Senior didn't want or love him and looked upon him as a hindrance rather than a son.

Their discussion of the team was disconcerting. Tony was open and honest about his feelings towards Ziva. His mistrust of her was in part due to her standoffish behavior and because he had not yet seen her in any real action to know if he could trust her. Their recent undercover assignment had done nothing to dissuade his feelings. He had been willing to put himself in harms way with the hope of her getting out alive. Though he was able to save himself, it was her cavalier attitude that got his goat. His injuries were minor, bruised ribs, black eye, mild concussion and a sore jaw. He understood they were minor injuries but they still hurt. She acted as if it was nothing. And in his opinion the team went along with this. He had been tied to a chair and hit repeatedly but it didn't seem to matter.

Tim's willingness to follow Ziva in her cut downs and his acceptance of her had made it seem as if he had forgotten about Kate already. Kate had only been gone for a few weeks. Sweet Kate who he couldn't forget, was all but forgotten by the rest of the team in his estimation. How could they move on, would they feel the same about him if he were to die? He figured Ziva would but what about Tim. Would his little brother so willingly forget him?

Tony had understood where Gibbs was coming from, he had loss an agent who had just saved his life only moments before losing her own. Gibbs had shown him compassion through the years he had been with him and had continued to mentor him right up until Kate's death. He didn't understand the distance afterwards. He felt torn and in many respects he felt he like he too was being replaced. He felt abandoned and left to his own devices to deal with his guilt over Kate, his anger towards Ari, his concern for Tim and his distrust of Ziva and her horrendous attitude towards him.

The words of his father filtered back into his mind. He began to question his self-worth, his worth to the team. What did he have to offer? Ziva was the Mossad Ninja chick. Tim was the computer geek. And of course there was Gibbs, the ultimate sniper/investigator. What was his role? He wasn't sure any more. Did he even belong here any longer?

Gibbs was torn between what he heard from Tony and his need to find a solution. There hadn't been one thing he could argue with Tony. Ziva had been accepted quickly. For himself, it was because of her taking out Ari to save him. But he didn't necessarily trust her. She had been forced upon him by Jen. He accepted this because there was nothing he could do about it. He had accepted her because of her willingness to protect him against her own half-brother. But he still had a gut feeling she could hurt his team, his family.

But what of the others. What was their excuse? There was none. Tim had followed along with whatever she said or did. He had not had the courage or backbone to standup for what he knew to be right. He'd known Tony long enough to have begun to understand him. Yet this woman with a pretty face and a slightly intimidating smile had turned him against his own brother. Gibbs filed that in the back of his mind. If Tim was so easily turned against his friend, his partner, his brother, what was to say he wouldn't turn against other agents. What would he do if he were captured and asked to reveal information concerning the agency or agents? That thought sent a shiver up his spine.

They had briefly discussed Abby and her willingness to accept Ziva. They hadn't been acting like best buddies but when push came to shove she seemed to lean towards Ziva's side more so than Tony's. She and Kate had been close. It seemed odd for her to accept another so quickly when she had fought against Kate's joining the team. And yet here she was accepting Ziva and taking her side at times against Tony.

The whole concept of what was happening was making him wish he had just gone to bed. This was a disaster and he wasn't sure at the moment how to fix this problem. The one thing he did know for certain was Tony was his and he would not let further harm come to him.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

The following day found the house quiet. Gibbs and Tony were resting, trying to get caught up on sleep they had missed out on from the night before. Gibbs had felt exhausted when he awoke at his regular time, o' too early as Tony would call it. Today though he rolled over and slept in. He needed to rest while he could so he would be fit to help Tony. He was thankful his hand and wrist were less bothersome today. The pain had decreased to an ache. He figured Tylenol would work for him. He was grateful. He hoped this would allow him to get his emotions and brain straightened out.

Jack too had slept in. When Jimmy had arrived late into the evening he had gone to sleep on the couch. He knew whatever was going on was not something he should be a part of at this time. In the morning he would was the only one to wake up. He quietly went about finalizing his report, Harm had wanted more details to be added.

Tony lay in bed wishing he could fall back to sleep. He physically felt a little better. But emotionally he wanted to crawl back up in bed and stay there for a month. He felt good about finally talking to Gibbs. It as like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had considered more than once in recent weeks about leaving the team, NCIS. Now, he felt he had a new lease on NCIS. A new lease on his friendship with Gibbs. A new family including a very caring grandpa, and that thought alone brought a big smile to his face.

Gibbs swore he could hear Tony thinking. His agent still had not noticed him standing in the door way. It was nearly 10 am and there was a lot for them to do today. Fornell was scheduled to meet them at noon.

"Tony…" Tony flinched at his name. "Why don't you come out for breakfast. You remember Fornell is suppose to be here at noon?"

"What does he want now?" Tony looked at Gibbs in confusion. He knew he should remember this but for the life of him he couldn't remember the conversation they had last night about Fornell. He was still reeling from all they had discussed.

"He still needs to get a full statement from you. I know you don't trust him but we need to do this. I'll be there and so will Rob. If you want a break you'll get it. If you just want to talk to me about whatever before you answer, then we'll ask them to leave and we'll talk."

"Okay. I guess that will be okay." Tony was hesitant. He didn't want to do this but knew he had to so it wouldn't happen again.

"Alright let's get you ready. We'll have a few minutes to relax and have breakfast before they get here." Gibbs called Jimmy and between the two of them they were able to get Tony moved to the wheelchair and to the bathroom. After getting Tony cleaned up and ready for the day, they moved to the kitchen.

Jimmy had everything ready for them. "Rob will be here at 11:30 to talk to you before Fornell gets here." Tony nodded, his head was down as he pushed his plate away. Gibbs reached out and stopped him. Putting a finger under his chin he lifted Tony's head up so he looked in his eyes. "Tony, no matter what you are a fine and decent man that did not deserve any of what happened to you. You are one hell of an agent and if they had had half the decency, or even a third of your skills this would never have happened. You have made me very proud, no matter what I will be there for you."

"Thanks," Tony gave a half smirk. He wasn't sure what was expected of him. He didn't want to go through all of this for nothing. But he didn't want anyone else to have to go through this either. Everything was happening quickly and yet it seemed to be dragging on.

Harm was due any minute. After their talk Tony had gone back to the den. Gibbs went to get him so they would be ready for Harm. The site that greeted him was not what he expected. Tony was sitting at the desk writing something. His concentration was fully on the task at hand. Gibbs knocked before entering the room.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Gibbs was concerned and curious.

"I decided to try to avoid a lot of talking with Fornell. I really despise the idea of having to talk to him and allow him to analyze me and my answers. I guess I haven't quite gotten over his little interrogation of me." Tony was looking down again not making eye contact with Gibbs. "I decided to write it up as if it were a incident report. I figured it will cut back on a lot of questions and it's already in my own words. I know he's your friend, I just can't deal with him right now. Do you think this will work?" Tony's voice was filled with anxiety. When this was all over he was going to need a break from all the non-sense.

"I don't know Tony. Rob may want you to recount it for him but we'll see. Are you almost finished?" Gibbs didn't push Tony to look up, he could tell Tony was on edge. He didn't want to put any further pressure on him if it wasn't necessary.

"Just about. I…I just need to write up what happened just before Fornell came to release me." The look on Tony's face was filled with anguish. He was hurting and he was angry. "Do you think the guards knew I was about to be released? I mean before Fornell got there."

"I don't know for sure but I would think they would have been informed Fornell was on his way to release you. Why?" His gut was churning. He had missed something.

"I guess it was just a parting shot then." Tony's quiet response confused Gibbs.

"What was?"

"The…the guard, he…ah… he came into the cell one last time before Fornell got there. He told me Fornell was on the way. He… ah… he told me they were taking me to gen pop. Said I didn't deserve to be kept separate. He went on some tangent about how even a crooked cop like me wouldn't be able to get out of a murder rap." Tony snuck a glance up at Gibbs before he lowered his eyes again. "I… It… ah… it kind of… scared the shit out of me. I mean I've put a lot of guys away through the years. The thought of… of being put in with them… especially after the other guard… I just didn't think I would be able to make it there. By the time Fornell was within sight I thought I was going to be sick again. But there was nothing left. Thank God, he didn't make me wait long. I was so relieved I don't think I really heard anything pass I was being released and Chip was going to jail."

Gibbs was infuriated. How in the world could those guards do that knowing Tony was about to be released. He wanted their heads on a platter. For the moment he needed to take care of Tony and get him ready for Harm. But in the back of his mind a plan was being hatched for a little payback for these idiots. "Tony, I would never have allowed you to be sent away like that, I would have broke you out myself. Hell, we could have added a room onto Mike's hut and hung out on the beach. I will do everything in my power to protect you always." He waited to be acknowledged before he continued. "Hurry up and finish. Harm should be here any minute."

As if on cue, the front door could be heard opening. "I'll keep him busy for a couple of minutes. But you really need to talk to him before Fornell get here, okay?"

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "I'll be right out. It wont take me long. I'll call if I have any problems with the chair."

Harm was in the kitchen fixing a cup of coffee when Gibbs walked in. "Just make yourself at home." Gibbs chuckled.

"Whatever, not the first time I've been here." He looked to Gibbs and saw Tony was not with him. "How's he doing?"

"Okay. We still have some stuff to work out on other fronts. He's writing up a report. He doesn't want to talk to Fornell. He's still pissed about his interrogation. Fornell was an ass. That preceding the rest of this…"

"Understandable. I assume you are taking care of the other fronts as well?" It had been a few days since all of this had begun but he still had not had the opportunity to get to know Tony. Gibbs had kept him up to date on the physical aspect of Tony's recovery but he knew the emotional toll was only just beginning to surface.

"Yes. Some of it is going to be tricky. But we'll get there. If not there will be some more people looking for jobs."

Tony came rolling in at that moment. "You'll have to excuse him. I don't think he's had enough coffee today." Tony grinned as did Gibbs. Tony handed Harm his report. "I hope this will be enough," he said rather shyly.

"Let me read it over and I'll let you know." He took his cup of coffee and headed out onto the back porch.

"Never thought I would see a lawyer look so comfortable at your house." Tony laughed.

"Well, I try to avoid thinking about the fact he's an attorney. God knows how I feel about them." Gibbs smiled at the return of humor and lightheartedness.

Tony was serious once again, "How long til the Feeb gets here?"

"Not long enough. You want some toast? Something to settle your stomach."

"How… Cause your Gibbs. Yes a piece of toast would be great. Thanks." Tony was looking down at the table. He wasn't sure he had wanted to admit he was sick to his stomach over all of this. He shouldn't be this nervous. He knew Gibbs would be there for him.

"You know we are going to have to start working on your appetite next. Brad told me you were down a good 25 plus pounds." The hint of concern in Gibbs voice was loud and clear to Tony.

"I know. I'm working on it…or I guess I will be. Just… with everything going on, it's all been so screwed up. I feel better though. Not getting the headaches as much." Tony wanted to shrug it all off but knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Well that's a start. We'll start working on it together. And we'll start working out together. Maybe go for a walk first then work our way up to running. We still have a lot to talk about but it can all wait til later. For now let's just get this settled and then we can start to move on." Gibbs wanted Tony to know he was going to be there for the long hall. He knew the kid hadn't really ever had anyone in his corner. He needed for Tony to start to understand he wasn't going anywhere.

"Boss, got to say. I don't think I'll every be able to call you the functional mute again… Thanks… I really needed all of this… you talking to me has helped a lot."

"Not a problem. I usually just don't have a lot to say. But this requires a different skill set. Here's your toast and peanut butter and jelly if you want it. And to top it off a glass of milk. That should help with your stomach."

Tony sat at the table picking at his toast. He thought he was ready for Rob but not for Fornell. Rob walked into the kitchen knowing this was going to be a tough go for Tony. He didn't want to cause additional pain for Tony or Gibbs.

"Tony, I think this is good. I have a few questions for you but most importantly I need to know if you are doing ok?" Tony was in a fragile state, Rob didn't want to add to the pressure but he needed to see where Tony stood.

"As good as I can be. This whole thing has been hard. It's brought up a lot of… of old memories. None of which are good. I just want this all to be over. I don't want to think about any of it any more. I want my life back. Can you get that for me? Can you help me find some peace?" The desperation in his voice was nothing either of the other men wanted to hear.


	30. Chapter 30

**I am sorry for the delay. I have been reworking a few chapters. **

**CHAPTER 30**

"_As good as I can be. This whole thing has been hard. It's brought up a lot of… of old memories. None of which are good. I just want this all to be over. I don't want to think about any of it any more. I want my life back. Can you get that for me? Can you help me find some peace?" The desperation in his voice was nothing either of the other men wanted to hear._

Rob looked up and saw Gibbs standing in the living room. Most would think Gibbs hadn't heard any of this conversation. Most, but not Rob. He knew Gibbs would not be out of ear shot. He wanted the man to be safe and to find peace, as Tony had put it. Rob knew this just from his brief conversations with Gibbs. "I'll do my best. I can take care of your legal issues but I think the man in the other room will have to take care of the rest. Trust him and talk to him. He loves you like a son even if he doesn't tell you that often enough."

"I trust him with my life. I just don't want to disappoint him anymore. I need to get better and quit falling apart in front of him. I just don't see how he can trust me after all of this. I don't know how I am ever going to be able to go back to work." His voice was petering out. He was hoping even Gibbs wouldn't be able to hear him. "I…need to fix this."

"Tony, I know you don't know me. But, I feel like I know you from all Gibbs has told me about you. I've watched the videos and read the transcripts from your interrogation, sorry _interview_. And the transcripts from the guards, agents and almost everyone who tried to harm you. I didn't know about the morning guard, and I will be looking into him as well."

"What else do you want to know?" Tony sounded defeated. It was not what Rob had come to think of when referring to Tony from the stories he had heard from Gibbs.

"Are you ready to talk to Fornell?" He didn't want to push Tony but thought it better to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Not like I have a choice. Don't want to have to talk to him or anyone else over there about it but… I don't really want to face him alone. I…I just…"

Rob reached across the table but Tony pulled back. He didn't want to be touched. "Sorry…" He knew it was against Gibbs' rules but felt it necessary. He felt like he was being irrational. Never before had he reacted so poorly to merely having his hand touched. This man was a friend of Gibbs, Tony knew he was safe.

"Tony there's nothing to be sorry for…you've had a tough time lately. But we are going to try to make it better. Do you want Gibbs here when you talk to Fornell?"

"Yes and no. I do but I don't want to upset him." _God, I'm such a mess. How are any of these people ever going to be able to take me seriously._

"Tony he's not going to be upset with you. But there's no controlling the anger he is going to have towards the FBI personnel involved. Nothing you say will change that but none of it will change the way he looks at you, his opinion of you."

"I hope you're right. I can't lose him." Tony's eyes were focused on the table. He didn't want to lose Gibbs. His own father had disowned him for nothing more than being alive. Now…this was different. How was he not to expect Gibbs to walk away before he destroyed Gibbs well, hard-earned reputation.

Gibbs walked in as they were talking. Tony hadn't noticed. "You won't. Tony, there is nothing you can do to drive me away. Look at me for a minute." He waited until he had Tony's attention before he continued. "I have been by your side and will continue to do so. I have listened to you and I've got to tell you with all the crap that's been thrown at you all I can say is… I respect you even more for continuing to be the person you are; a kind, generous, intelligent and loving man. You give your all to everything you do. That is something to be commended. I will sit by your side and we will face this together. I wasn't able to be in that cell with you because I had to work the case to get you freed but I'm not leaving you now. Do you understand?"

Tony had tears in his eyes when he replied. "Yes… thank you. It's just…"

"Rob can you give us a minute." Rob agreed and left the two alone. He decided to wait on the front porch to ensure Fornell did not interrupt. Once they heard the front door close Gibbs decided it was time to set a few things straight…again.

"Tony, none of this was your fault. Incompetence reigned supreme on this whole thing. You did nothing wrong. You were the victim in all of this. The FBI abused their authority, abused YOU. Your parents did the same thing. You have never had someone in your corner who accepted you for all of your faults and your goodness. I DO. I wish I was your real father. Shannon and Kelly would have loved you. I don't care about the movie references, it's your way of explaining to people what you are thinking in a way they might understand. I don't always understand what the hell you are talking about but… I know your mind works in a hell of a lot different way than mine. You are able to put obscure things together, see the connecting dots before we even know which way you are headed. You do it to me and I don't always see it. You do it to them and I see you hesitate to let them catch up. I call you son because I mean it, you are my son - if you will accept me to be your dad. Together we will be stronger and we will make sure everything gets back on track or we will make the changes needed to be made together. So what do you say? Are you ready to face this thing together? Cause I got to tell you I'm not going anywhere, now or ever."

The tears had started flowing half way through Gibbs speech. Tony felt stronger, he knew Gibbs was really going to be there for him. It was the first time in his life he really felt like he was wanted and loved. He wondered if this is what a family was suppose to be like. He wanted this to be permanent. He needed to have Gibbs by his side. With those desires in mind he made the only decision he could think of, "Thanks…dad. I'm ready now." He paused for just a moment then continued. "I think this is what I should have felt like growing up. I know now I can face this head on. I'm grateful for your support."

"Glad to hear it son." God that felt good to hear and to say. "Let's give them hell. They'll never see what's coming with the two of us together." Gibbs stood and gathered Tony into his arms. They hugged for the first time as father and son.


	31. Chapter 31

I already had someone comment about Tony wanting to avoid the interview with Fornell. Tony absolutely has the right to refuse to be interview. He is a victim and therefore can not be forced to participate. He could drop all of the charges, if he feels its in his best interest.

Again, I own nothing and am writing for entertainment purposes only.

**CHAPTER 31**

Rob had been sitting on the front porch for about 15 minutes when Fornell pulled up. He still had Tony's statement and decided to try to alleviate some of the stress from Tony and Gibbs. He read through the statement a couple of times. Each time growing more incensed with the situation. Tony had been practically destroyed mentally by these assholes. He was an innocent man who had been humiliated, abused physically and mentally tortured. The comments, actions and inaction of the agents who were responsible to provide justice he found to be appalling. These idiots allowed a man to sit partially dressed in a cold cell, without a blanket, obviously sick and recently recovered from the plaque of all things. Who in their right mind wouldn't have thought _Gee this might be a bad idea? _

"Agent Fornell, you need to wait here until Agents Gibbs or DiNozzo come out. Until then I have here a statement prepared by Agent DiNozzo concerning the events in question. Might I suggest you read this before you question him. Agent Gibbs and I will be present during your interview, this is non-negotiable. I suggest you treat Agent DiNozzo with the respect he deserves and not like the interrogation you held previously, without representation mind you. When you are done, we can discuss this if there is time." Rob handed Fornell the package without further discussion. He walked into the front yard.

Fornell shook his head. He could feel the headache coming on and knew this was only the beginning. He sat down on the bench and started reading through Tony's report. He hadn't made it past the first page and he was already nauseated with the actions of his fellow agents.

Gibbs looked into Tony's face and saw a little of the old Tony. He knew it would take time. The damage done through all of this mess had left Tony with a host of new insecurities. Together they would get through this eventually. He still needed to fix what was happening with the team but it would have to wait. For now they needed to deal with Fornell.

"Why don't you and I go wash our faces and then let Fornell in. He's been standing on the front porch with Rob for a while. He should have had time to read your report. Son, I'll be here for you. We'll face this together, understand?"

"Yeah, thanks. I don't think I could do this without you."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing you won't have to find out. I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this and then we will work together to fix things. Now, let's get going."

Tony didn't say anything else. He was feeling a little stronger. He knew he had Gibbs in his corner. Everything had become so overwhelming to him and now with Gibbs help he was becoming centered. He was ready to face the enemy, even though at the moment the enemy was named Fornell. He was still upset from the interrogation Fornell had conducted. He would address that with him personally but wouldn't file a report about it. He hoped Gibbs would still be by his side when he finished confronting Fornell.

15 minutes later Tony was ready to get started. Gibbs had already let Rob and Fornell into the house. They were seated at the kitchen table. Gibbs looked up when he heard Tony in the hall. Tony gestured to him, he needed to speak to him privately before they got started.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go check on Tony." Fornell and Rob nodded but made no comment.

Tony had made his way further down the hall and waited for Gibbs. He was rocking back and forth without looking up. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "What is it Tony?"

It wasn't stated as a command but Tony knew he needed to respond. "I… I have a few things I would… would like to say to Fornell." He glanced up but wouldn't make eye contact. He wanted to set things straight with Fornell but thought Gibbs would tell him no. He wouldn't go against Gibbs but he didn't want to be told he couldn't say what was on his mind.

"Tony, after everything you have been through I would have been more shocked if you didn't want to give Fornell a piece of your mind. You say whatever you have to, I've got your 6. Just don't take a swing at him. I don't think the walls can take it." Gibbs smiled at Tony knowing he needed to do this in order to begin healing. The future would not allow them to avoid the FBI but maybe this would be a way to develop a new working relationship between the two or at least a better understanding.

"Thanks. I just… I… I know he's your…friend. I didn't want to get you angry." Tony's insecurities were shinning through. After everything he had been through the thought of pissing off Gibbs was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No problem Tony. Say what you need. Don't worry about what or how you say it. If the SOB too stupid to understand your right to feel however you do…well, then I guess he can leave now." He paused for a moment. "Son, you ready to go?"

Tony nodded and they moved down the hall with Gibbs awkwardly pushing the wheelchair . He seated himself at the table after Gibbs poured him a cup of coffee. He figured he was definitely going to need it. He hadn't acknowledge either of the people sitting at the table choosing to gather his thoughts first. He needed a moment to center himself before he exploded.

Fornell wasn't prepared to face a quiet DiNozzo. He was used to the man who talked non-stop and made constant movie references. This Tony unnerved him. He read through the report and although it would suffice to get things started he needed a few additional questions answered. He remembered the damage he had seen the night all hell had broke loose. He couldn't understand this had happened.

"Tony," Fornell started but was quickly interrupted by Rob. "You will address him as Mr. DiNozzo or Agent DiNozzo but you will not be disrespectful to him. I thought we had made this perfectly clear to you the other night. You are not his friend nor his family, do I make myself clear?"

Gibbs did his best to hold back a smirk. Fornell, having been properly put in his place, "I'm sorry, _Agent _DiNozzo are you prepared to answer a few questions."

Tony shook his head. "Oh, I'll answer your questions alright. But I have a few things I would like to say to you off the record first."

Rob looked to Gibbs but didn't receive any indication as to what this would be concerning. Fornell thought for a second before responding. "Okay, I'll agree if you tell me this isn't directly related to the issue at hand."

"Oh, I can't say that but I don't think you want to record what I have to say to you." Tony's anger was starting to surface. He knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded. "Because I have a bone to pick with you, Tobias."

Fornell sat back. He figured Gibbs would yell at him again at some point but he never counted on Tony having the guts to do it. Maybe he had sold the kid short.

"I think you should consider going back to school. There is no way in hell the bullshit you pulled with me in interrogation would have held up in court or wouldn't have gotten you fired from NCIS. You brought me into interrogation to ask a few questions, didn't give me my rights and then proceeded to interrogate me concerning a crime you had already decided I committed. Gibbs has a rule about never assuming, you should learn it. You failed to even consider I might not have anything to do with this. You treated me like a common criminal and I blame you for the treatment I received from Slacks and subsequently the rest of your people. It wasn't like you were much better. The only difference is you never laid a hand on me. So I guess I should give you some slack but that's about it. You accused me and then didn't even bother to listen to any of my answers. You placed the convicted me, it took Gibbs to actually do your investigation to find the proof of my innocents. What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty? Your people were so narrow minded… you never even considered the possibility there were too many coincidences. Another Gibbs rule, don't believe in them. You didn't even bother to make sure there was actually a real body before you came into my work, questioned me, arrested me and sentenced me to be treated like an animal by the rest of your agency. Hell, did you even wait to get forensic evidence to prove there was a murder? NO. Is your pathologist that moronic they didn't research to find out who the victim or in the is case lack of victim was before you set off on a vendetta to destroy a person's life or career? NO. Did you even for a moment consider the possibility what you were doing would lead to damaging an innocent individual? NO. I sure as hell didn't know you were a one man judge and jury… or in this case each of your agents and employees. You didn't even run a basic investigation before you came for me. You targeted me as a suspect but failed to inform me or grant me the right of counsel. Yet here you sit and you still haven't offered an apology or acknowledgment of your or your agency's wrongdoing. And before you open your mouth now…it's too late! So let's get on with this and then get out of my face. I don't really feel the need to be overly polite to you or anyone else from you agency." Just when they thought the anger had dissipated Tony suddenly pushed away from the table and started down the hall. "Give me a minute. I… I just…"


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

Gibbs was proud of his senior field agent. Tony had stood up to Fornell and called him out on his shabby investigation and unprofessional attitude. Now he needed to reassure his son everything was going to be alright. Tony was sitting in his room when Gibbs found him. "Tony, how are you doing?"

Tony laughed lightly. "That's a great question. I don't really know. I didn't say what I wanted to say but I actually feel better for what I did say. You're not angry right?"

And there it was, Tony's insecurities rearing it's ugly head. If Gibbs was able to he would bring Tony's parents here and show them what they had done to their child. His normally strong and confident Senior Field Agent had been stressed and partially shattered. It was time to start putting the pieces back together. "Not even in the least. I'm proud of you. You handled yourself with more grace than I ever could under the circumstances."

"Thanks, I guess I need to get back out there and get this over with. I don't even want to be in the same house as anyone from the FBI. Just going over everything makes me feel…I don't know dirty? Like I've done something and I just can't wash the stink off." Tony wanted this over and done with, he didn't want to keep rehashing it.

"I want you to remember a couple of things before we go back out there. I'm here. You are safe. YOU did NOTHING wrong. How we proceed from here is up to you. I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do. We are going to do this however you want."

Rob sat with a smile on his face. Fornell looked upset by what Tony said. Not angry or hurt but it looked like he was actually listening and thinking about what had been said. Rob figured their would be some changes in Fornell's future and how he dealt with people.

Rob's musings were interrupted when Tony and Gibbs reentered the room. "Tony, are you alright?" Tony simply nodded. "Are you ready to get started?" Again just a nod. "Agent Fornell I suggest you make this quick. Tony is still recovering and I do not want him taxed because of your nonsense."

"Ton… Agent DiNozzo… I would like…" Fornell knew he shouldn't offer his apologies but still felt the need to do so. He shook his head and decided he needed to get on with his inquiry. "Your report is quite thorough and well documented. I have only a few questions for you." He paused, "Why didn't you tell Agent Gibbs what had happened up to the point when you met with him in the cell?"

"Seriously, that's your lead off question. I thought you were at least going to act like you were taking this seriously." Tony's anger and feelings of betrayal were starting to rise again.

"I assure you, I and my department are taking this very seriously. We are just trying to figure out what happened and why. Agent Gibbs was unaware of anything prior to my reporting the couple of incidents I was aware of at the time. I would like to know why you didn't report what had happened to Agent Gibbs when he came to see you? As your supervisor, why didn't you make him aware of what happened?"

"Because at the time your agency had me so screwed up I couldn't think straight. I was already starting to get. My head was spinning. I knew I was innocent but all of the evidence was pointing to me, or so you told me. I was looking at life in prison as an ex-agent. If what I had been subjected to already was any indication of what was to come…" Tony visibly shuttered as he lost all color. His respirations were increasing. Gibbs reach over and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder trying to reassure him he was safe.

"But after your release you didn't feel the need to tell me as I escorted you out or to tell Gibbs when he took you home. Why?" Fornell was truly curious. He knew this wouldn't really have any bearing on the case but by acting like it was a question of the timing of his report of alleged abuse he could satisfy his curiosity and throw some doubt Tony's way. He was pushing it quite a bit. He knew his agency and fellow agents were guilty as sin but he still needed to protect them if possible. This was turning into a political nightmare.

Tony looked to Rob and then to Gibbs. He didn't want to answer these questions. He was afraid of what else this would bring up. Rob and Gibbs both nodded and gave him a small sign of encouragement.

"I think I have already answered the question but you are being rather obtuse. You and your agency had already tried and convicted me. Your agents made verbal threats and insinuations as to my wellbeing. Your agents had already physically harmed me. Your agency had denied me my rights and denied me medical attention when I was in blatant need. Your agents proved to me who was in charge. They held all the cards. I held none. What was the point? When you came to get me I was sick and had just been told you were there to escort me to gen pop. I was so relieved when I was told I was being released, I couldn't have said if you ever spoke to me again as I was leaving. Until there was physical proof versus just my word as a disgraced agent there was no use in reporting it. It's not like it would have changed the outcome. Your agency failed to investigate once you were convinced you had your man. What would you have said or done if I told you what happened? Would you have blown it off to a disgruntled ex-cop / current con? Would you have thought I was making it up because I was pissed off? What would you have done?"

"I am not trying to assign blame here DiNozzo. I guess we'll never know what I would have done." Tobias knew he would never get an answer he would be satisfied with so he would just have to accept what Tony has said.

"Move on, what is your next question because you and I both know this has no relevance to your investigation. What is it you really want to know that wasn't answered in my report? You already have the reports and videos of what happened. You know I have fully documented everything and if your investigation is even half as thorough as it was in trying to convict me then you already know this. Or do you only half-ass investigate murders?"

"Listen DiNozzo…" Fornell had had enough. But he had errored when he decided to show his anger. He had been able to show his anger at Tony's behavior before but forgot he was talking to a victim this time. He also forgot Gibbs was in papa bear mode.

"NO! You listen Fornell. Tony has every right to be angry and put out by what you did. For God's sake he was hospitalized because of your treatment. He could have died. And for what…for being innocent. Move on." Gibbs was furious. Fornell was suppose to be investigating the abuse done to Tony and instead it appeared he was trying to once again blame Tony.

"I think we need a break." He needed a minute to regroup. He started out on the wrong foot and needed a moment to figure out how to salvage this interview.

Tony snorted. "Finally we agree on something. This isn't accomplishing anything. You are going to sweep this under the carpet and I am never going to be vindicated. Both you and Slacks made it very clear in front of my fellow agents I was nothing. You allowed him to treat me like crap in front of my peers and I guess I'm suppose to suck it up and move on. Well it doesn't really work like that. How am I suppose to work with any of them again? How am I suppose to ever work a crime scene with your agency again?"

Tony turned to Gibbs, "How am I ever suppose to be an agent again? Will I always be suspected of contaminating a crime scene?" Turning back to Fornell, "Will you continue to look at me as a suspect? I've been hazed before but what Sacks did was inexcusable." Again he looked to Gibbs for guidance, "For Christ sakes I don't know if I can face them. I don't think I can do this any more. I'm afraid to even go home because I won't have an alibi. Do I need surveillance in my home just to prove I was there for the next time they decide to screw with my life?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I appreciate your on going encouragement. **

**CHAPTER 33**

Gibbs turned to Fornell and Rob, **"Leave now! **We have some things to discuss. See yourselves out. If you have more questions, call Rob to arrange a time to talk. Next time be prepared to talk about the case, not this circus routine you just pulled. Rob, I'll call you later." Gibbs turned to look at his defeated son. As soon as the other two men left the room he reached over and hugged Tony. Once he heard the front door close he began to talk, "Tony, we will work this out. You will be able to continue as an agent. **WE **will get you justice."

"Fornell is an ass. I don't know why I thought he would take this seriously. Why didn't I tell you? I don't know maybe because I was in the middle of having a breakdown and trying to figure out how I was going to survive. Or better yet at that moment I was trying to decide if I was ever going to see the light of day. I wouldn't have survived. I knew it, you knew it. It was just a matter of determining when and how." Tony hadn't even realized there were tears running down his face. He felt sick to his stomach and knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his breakfast.

"Son, don't think like that again. I'm sorry they made you feel like that but know I would do everything to keep you from going to jail. I never doubted you. I would have moved heaven and earth to prove your innocents. Please, don't ever forget I have your 6 always." Gibbs never took his eyes off his son. Tony needed reassurance and Gibbs hoped the comforting hand on his shoulder would provide a little.

Tony felt grounded by the strength of Gibbs hand on his shoulder but couldn't shake the feelings of fear. "Gibbs, at the time I wasn't capable of thinking of anything beyond that 10x10 cell. By the time you saw me I was already so screwed up I couldn't think straight. I felt like crap. I remember what I said, it's not like I ever would have told you if I wasn't…"

Gibbs choose to end a little of Tony's worry, "I was surprised. You've been through a lot more than I realized. As far as Fornell, to hell with it. Let Rob deal with him. But there is more to all of this than just the FBI and their crap." Gibbs paused believing he needed to give Tony a minute. After Tony seemed to settle down, "Eventually we have to address the team?"

"It's nothing boss. I'm fine. I'll figure it out and everything will be ok." Tony couldn't look at Gibbs. He didn't want to tell Gibbs how he had been feeling. Since Kate's death he felt out of sorts there as well. Ziva and Gibbs had a bond he didn't understand. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers to those questions. He knew she didn't like or approve of him or his work ethic. _God if she only knew what my work ethic was really like, she'd never believe it. I know we started off on the wrong foot. I thought we had moved past it but her attitude and ego wouldn't allow for it. _

Tony thought about everything since Kate's death. His recovery from the plague, the arrival of Ziva and the changes in Tim. He wasn't sure which upset him more Ziva or Tim. Kate's death had been hard. She was what he had pictured as a sister. Someone who would give you crap but God help someone else if they did the same. However her insensitivity on some subjects were very hurtful. The picture she and Abby doctored to make him look gay upset him more than any of them had realized. He wasn't homophobic but realistic. He knew even the hint of being homosexual in law enforcement could be dangerous. His friend in Peoria had proven that to him.

Mark was a great guy but his hazing from his fellow officers had caused irreparable damage. Jeremy had hinted to a few officers that Mark was gay. On Tony's day off Mark had found himself in need of backup. They failed to arrive in time. A routine traffic stop ended with Mark being beaten and left in a coma. He never recovered, no arrest were ever made. No one could ever prove why his backup was delayed by 20 minutes. But Tony knew. He moved on shortly after.

Kate and Abby had teamed up with that 'joke'. He hadn't said anything because he didn't want to draw any more attention to the situation. He treated it the same way as he had with kissing the transvestite. Kate could never understand that it wasn't just kissing a guy but kissing Chris' killer.

Tim was the little brother he always wanted but never got. As an only, unwanted child he often wanted a brother or sister but at the same time never wanted someone else be forced to endure what he had had to endure.

Tim was an innocent. He grew up in a tough love house with a loving mother and a strict father. He had a sister he adored and who adored him. Tim needed to grow as an agent if he was going to survive. Tony didn't want to see him suffer through the needless things he had when he first started with the force.

Tony's mind drifted back to the early years on the police force. Young, innocent and disowned, it was a shame the guys he worked with weren't a little more aware of reality versus fiction. They discovered who Tony's father had been but didn't look pass the money to see the heartache of a kid who was tossed away. They didn't notice the lack of phone calls from family when he was injured or sick. They didn't notice the poor to modest accommodations Tony was forced to live under as he tried to pay off his college bills. They didn't notice.

Tony never wanted Tim to feel like he didn't matter to the team or to himself. He didn't want Tim to face the death and destruction of innocents without having someone in his corner to help him face it and move on. Part of his way to protect Tim was to toughen him up. If Tim could put up with his crap he could deal with other people's.

Since Kate's death, Tim had seemed more standoffish. He sided with Ziva and her barbs. He added comments and participated in conversations which were derogatory towards Tony. He looked down on Tony more every day. He didn't think about how this team had functioned before his arrival when it was just Tony, Gibbs and Kate. He threw his degrees in Tony's face whenever possible. Tony had teased Tim with the intentions of making him a stronger agent.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts by Gibbs. "Tony, it's going to be alright. We will work through this together. I'll keep telling you this until you believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks. I…Do…Do you mind if I go lay down? I'm getting tired."

Gibbs helped Tony to his bed and then left him in peace. His mind was racing. So many scenes from his childhood had been brought back to the forefront. And if that weren't bad enough, he had all of his current problems hitting him dead on.

Oddly Gibbs had been by his side through it all. He had his moments of softness which still freaked Tony out but it was tempered with his frequent blaring episodes of anger which Tony thanked God weren't directed at him.

As he lay there he was trying to figure out how to make things better. So many things were running through his mind. How was he suppose to walk back into NCIS and continue on working? What could he do about the situation with the team, Ducky and Abby? How could he prove to Gibbs he was really worth it?

Of all the questions running through his head it was his concerns about Gibbs that were most unsettling. He respected Gibbs more than anyone he had ever run across. He had learned so much in the few years he had been here, working under Gibbs and his rules.

Jack had remained upstairs when his boys were in their meeting. The raised voices of Leroy and Tony had made him want to come down but he waited. Once he was sure they were gone he headed to see if his boys were alright.

He had seen them talking and then Leroy moving Tony to the den. He gave Tony a little time to think but didn't want to give him too much time. The boy looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

15 minutes had passed. Leroy had gone to the basement, his safe haven. Jack looked into the den and saw Tony wide awake laying in bed.

"A dollar for your thoughts?" He said by way of introduction.

"Isn't it suppose to be a penny?" Tony grinned.

"Normally I would say yes, but from the looks of you a penny wouldn't scratch the surface. What happened?" Jack was concerned they were trying to rest the blame on Tony.

"Other than Fornell is as big of an idiot as the rest of them?"

"Heck I knew that, he married Diane after Leroy warned him? Who does a thing like that anyway?" Both Tony and Jack laughed. Jack had a way of making sense out of the senseless. They talked for another half hour before Jack made his exit. It was good to talk to someone that was impartial. He was able to give a new insight to Tony's dilemma.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Gibbs was doing a lot of thinking himself. He couldn't figure out how a federal agency could have screwed the pooch so horribly. He realized he wasn't alone on working that one out so he concentrated on his next big issue. He didn't understand what was happening with his team.

He had thought they were just behaving like siblings. If only he had realized how the sharp barbs from Ziva were really grating on Tony's insecurities he would have…

"God, what would I have done? Shannon, I love that boy like he was ours. He has so many of your qualities. He's smart, funny and not afraid to put me in my place when I've screwed up. Heck, he's even got hazel eyes just like your's. But when it comes to him and his feelings he's totally mine. He can't express himself any better than I do. What do I do to help him through all of this?"

In his mind Gibbs could hear Shannon's voice, like a echo of the past with visions of the present. _Just be there for him. Show him he's worth it. Help him to stand up for himself even against his own family._

Gibbs smirked, "Thanks Shannon. You always were my voice of reason. I just need him to talk and then we can move past it. Now I need to accomplish the impossible. Get the two of us to really talk about what is happening and how we feel about it. If it comes down to them or him, they are screwed!" With a new determination he walked into the kitchen. A little food and some coffee while he formulated his plan.

_I can't treat this as an interrogation or an interview, Tony wont respond well to that approach. I need a different way of working through this. I need to make a list of questions for us to discuss. Maybe I should start with the easiest person and work my way up to Tim and Ziva. _

With a pad and pen in hand he began to make his list.

Questions about Abby

Why wouldn't she have asked about you when you got sick?

What has she done?

How has she hurt Tony?

How can we fix it?

Ducky

What's going on with Ducky?

Why are you no longer seeing him as your primary physician?

Did he do something or say something?

Can we fix this?

Tim

I thought he was starting to come around as an agent. He seemed to do well with you and Kate, what's different? Why has he turned into a follower or did I just not notice before now how weak he really is?

He has an superiority complex, have you considered just telling him your smarter than he is in every sense of the word? Between your degrees and experience you are such the better man.

Maybe we can give him a wake up call?

He needs to learn to not be such a push over and to respect the chain of command, respect you - how do we do this?

Do you trust him to have your back in the field?

Ziva

Do you trust her?

Is she always so manipulative, wanting to know about me not being in the office but getting Tim to call your cell?

What can we do to fix it or can we?

What has happened? Do we need to move forward without her?

Do we keep Ziva and Tim on the team or do we (together) pick a new team?

Gibbs looked at the list twice and decided it was a good start. It was something he and Tony could refer to and try to come up with solutions together. As he thought more about it he began to realize he needed to make one more list.

Me as a leader

Why have I been so blind?

Do you still trust me?

Why didn't you feel you could come to me with the team issues?

What do I need to do to help this team function better?

As my second in command, would you be willing to work more closely with me on running the team? To help more openly with the development of plans and training of Tim and Ziva or their replacements?

Now they had a good start. If Tony agreed, they were going to re-work the entire team structure. Tony was going to become a more intricate part of the team. Instead of doing things on the sly, Gibbs wanted him to be more open about it all. He just had to get Tony to agree.

Tony struggled to get a little sleep. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. After 2 hours of fruitless tossing and turning he decided he'd had enough of this room. He needed to talk to Gibbs whether either of them liked it or not.

He had made a mental list of what he needed to say and where he thought this was taking them. Now he needed to see how Gibbs would react. He didn't want to push him away. He needed the man's strength and solid support.

He struggled to get out of the bed and into the wheelchair. He didn't want to be a bother. He wanted to do something on his own. He felt like he was spending too much of his time lately allowing others to make decisions about him and his life. He needed to take charge. Once in the wheelchair he rested. It had taken a lot out of him but now he felt he needed to get moving. This conversation had waited too long.

His talk with Jack earlier made him realize how much he needed to talk about all of this with Gibbs. He wanted Jack to be there to act as a buffer or to put in his two cents worth. He hoped Gibbs wouldn't mind.

He stopped in the living room when he saw Jack sitting there. "Jack, would you come talk to Gibbs with me? I just…I…" _What is wrong with me? Why can't I make an intelligent sentence come out of my mouth? _

"Sure Tony. I'll be there for moral support. I wont jump in unless Leroy is being pigheaded. Just so you know, he comes by it rightly." Jack smiled as he stepped up behind the chair and began to push it into the kitchen. Tony chuckled and knew he had made the right decision.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

As they made their way down the hall they began to smell coffee and something else. Tony cocked his head to the side not quite placing the aroma that was making his stomach growl in anticipation. When he made it to the kitchen he found Gibbs at the kitchen table writing on a legal pad. He wondered what was going on but for the moment he was more intrigued by what was cooking.

His stomach growled loudly before he could say anything. Gibbs looked up with a smirk, "I guess that's your way of telling me your hungry?"

"Well, I hadn't meant to announce it that way but… What is cooking? It smells great!" He grinned.

"I have a roast in the oven for tonight and pasta on the stove top."

"Lunch and dinner?! Wow!" Tony was truly touched by the thoughtfulness being shown to him. He had at first questioned if Gibbs would be attentive once they returned to his home. Now he realized he had only seen the tip of the iceberg when he was in the hospital.

"My Leroy was always a good cook. He helped a lot after his momma died. I could make a mean tuna sandwich but at the time I couldn't cook for anything. He picked up on it a lot faster than I did, thank God. I do okay now but no where's near as good as Leroy." The pride in Jack's eyes was brilliant. He loved his son and wasn't ashamed to tell anyone about his accomplishments, big or small.

"Well, we have to eat and I wanted to make sure it would be somewhat healthy as well as help to put a little meat on your bones. You've got at least another week with your knee in the brace and then we can start walking. Dad, maybe you can join us on our walks. It will be easy and I can show you around DC a little more. We can go down to the monuments and visit while we walk around."

"That sounds great as long as I don't hold the two of you up." Jack was hoping it would give them all a time to bond and get to know Tony a little better. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk with them for long before they were ready to out pace him but he would be able to sit and enjoy the monuments while his boys continued on.

Tony looked down at the floor, he couldn't believe Gibbs was doing all of this for him and Jack was willing to go along with it. When he had gotten hurt in college his father hadn't even bothered to call to see if he was alright. Of course he had been disowned since he was 12, he had always held out hope if something terrible had happened his father would be there for him. "You… Thanks… for everything. After mom died, father never gave two shakes about what happened with me unless it was going to be a bad reflection on him. When he… I broke my arm he left the staff to take me to the hospital. When I _fell_ down the stairs, he left me at the bottom until a maid found me unconscious. He never even checked to see if I was alright. I remember seeing him turn his back on me and walking out the front door before I blacked out."

"Tony, I am so sorry for how your father treated you. That's not what a dad is suppose to do for their child. I will never behave like that to you. I will be here for you, whether you like it or not. I am going to be a pain in your ass but I am going to make sure you get better."

Tony looked Gibbs right in the eye, "I'm glad to hear that because I want to talk to you about some things."

"That's good to hear because I was doing a lot of thinking as well. I think together we are going to be able to accomplish a lot."

"Is that what you were doing there?" He pointed to the table with the pad on it.

"Yeah, why don't you have a seat I'll fix you up a plate of pasta and then we can go over what we have both been working on."

"Sounds good. Can I look at your list?" He didn't want to reach for it without permission. He didn't want to cross a line.

"Absolutely. I just wrote up a few points to give us a guideline to start…what ever this is we are going to be doing. It's going to be up to us to figure it out and to figure out how to make this work."

Tony was blown away. He never figure Gibbs would look at him as anything other than a lowly agent. He often thought of the title as Senior Field Agent as nothing more than that…a title. He was the one who got in trouble. The one who got the head slaps. He reached over and began to read the list. It was brief, succinct, and very much Gibbs. He had to smile. He was shocked to see many of the same thoughts and concerns on Gibbs list.

"I talked with Jack earlier, do you mind if he stays?" Tony was hesitant to ask he was afraid he might overstep his boundaries.

"If you don't mind, I don't mind. Are you good with that Dad?" He would do anything at this point to ensure Tony was safe and happy. If having Jack there would help then so be it.

"Absolutely. I want to be here for my boys. Let's work on fixing the past and working on a brighter future for all of us." Jack smiled. He was surrounded by his family. A family he loved and wanted to be there for during the good and the bad.

Gibbs placed a small plate of pasta with garlic bread in front of Tony. A glass of water and a cup of disgustingly sweet coffee were also placed in front of him. He then returned to the table with plates for himself and Jack.

Tony smiled at the kindness and salivated at the rich aroma radiating from the plate. A fork full of pasta melted in his mouth. "God that's good. Thanks." Even though it was only a small portion Tony still had trouble eating it all. "I'm sorry I can't eat any more. Haven't been able to eat properly in a while."

"I'm glad you liked it. I just figured a little comfort food would be good for you. You ready to talk about the team, my list?" Gibbs was pleased with how much Tony had managed to eat. It was a long way from where he needed to be but it was a good start.

"Yes, I am. I read your list. I guess some of the things bothering me aren't easy to separate. Can I just talk it out for a minute and then you can ask questions?"

"How ever you want to proceed. I just want us to do this together and fix things. Before you start I want to make sure you understand one thing, if it comes down to you or them… it's going to be you. Every time. Got it?"

Tony smiled as did Jack. "Yeah, thanks. It means a lot to me to know you have my back."


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I still own nothing, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 36**

_Tony smiled as did Jack. "Yeah, thanks. It means a lot to me to know you have my back."_

Gibbs smiled at Tony, "Back, front and sides. I'm going to watch your six and be by your side through all of this. We are stronger together. We are the only team we need. If we can't work things out with them, they go. It's no longer my way or the highway Tony. It's our road and we will pave the way."

"I'd like that a lot. I think I'm done with the frat boy act. It was fun to mess with Kate and then Tim came around and I had to continue it. But Ziva is a different story all together. I don't trust her. She has her own agenda and I just can't get pass the whole providing intel for Ari. Boss, she looked into our past and used what she learned to teach Ari how to hurt us.'

Gibbs shook his head. For whatever reason he hadn't looked at it like that at all. He had only looked at it as an assignment she performed for Mossad. Now, now he looked at it through Tony's eyes and was shocked at how he felt about it. Ziva's intel was the cause of Abby being shot at and Kate being killed. It was her discovery of Shannon and Kelly that paved the way for Ari to target the women in his life. His anger was growing as he thought about it. _How could I even think to give her a break, to give her a chance when it was her that got Kate killed. Did she know what I thought of Tony? Would she have gone after him as well? _

"Gibbs…Gibbs…Dad! Are you okay? 'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. 'm sorry." Tony thought he was the cause of Gibbs rising anger. He hadn't wanted to bring up bad memories. He hadn't wanted to hurt Gibbs. He was simply trying to explain why he felt the way he did.

Gibbs shook himself. "How in the hell was I able to over look that fact? My God, I've put you all in danger because I gave her credit for killing Ari."

Tony reached a hand across the table to grab Gibbs hand. "Don't blame yourself. You were in a bad way. Grief over Kate's death. Your fear for who was going to be next. Ziva knowing about Shannon and Kelly couldn't have been easy. It had to bring up old feelings. I don't blame you for any of that, it wasn't your fault. If anyone else is to blame it's Sheppard. She had an allegiance with Ziva. SHE put Ziva on the team. SHE is the one who overlooked Ziva's inappropriate, unprofessional and traitorous behavior."

"I should have fought harder against having her on the team. I… I shouldn't have looked pass what she did to help Ari." Gibbs couldn't stand to sit any more. He stood and turned as if to leave the kitchen but Tony stopped him.

"Please, don't walk away. We need to deal with this together. You said we would, so please don't…" Tony was again concerned he had messed up by telling Gibbs how he felt.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just…need to move. How could…" Tony interrupted him. "YOU didn't do anything wrong. We were all in a bad way after Kate. Between the nightmares, the pressure to get Ari, worrying about our friends and just everything…we weren't in a position to really look at anything with open eyes. We took Sheppard at her word. SHE brought Ziva to us and neither of them were forthcoming about her affiliation with the Director of Mossad or her brother Ari. THEY lied to US. THEY put us in a position to be harmed. Ziva brought up stuff to me the first time I met her. She told me where I went to school, who my parents were…I was waiting for her to blurt out that I was abused for years. But it didn't even occur to me at that moment that she had gathered intel on me. I never asked how or why she knew what she knew. My distrust of her developed over the first few weeks. After I was more grounded about Kate, I started to think about everything and then it hit me. I just couldn't really wrap my head around it but I started to watch. I watched how she interacted with you, Tim and everyone else. She puts up a front and shows what she wants you to see. That's something I recognize because it's how I do things. I do it to protect myself, she's not trying to protect anyone."

Jackson reached over and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders. Tony leaned into it as he tried to get his breathing under control. Gibbs looked to Tony and knew he couldn't walk away even if just to the back yard. He pulled the table away. He didn't want to separate his dad and Tony. Once the table was moved he reached up to hug Tony. He needed to show his love and support.

"It's okay Tony, just breathe. We'll work through this. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with Jen, Ziva and myself. I think we have to make a decision and as far as I am concerned it's pretty clear." Tony looked up into Gibbs' eyes. He knew he would never be able to trust Ziva. He didn't trust her on a personal level but that wasn't surprising. What he couldn't handle was the fact he couldn't trust her on a professional level. He didn't trust her to have his back.

"Tony if you agree, we will start looking for a new team member. Jen will have to deal with it. I think we've all been through enough. It's time we start taking care of ourselves. It's time I start taking care of you."

"I don't think I could ever learn to trust her. At least with Sheppard I don't have to worry about her having my six in the field." Tony felt as if a weight was beginning to lift from him.

Gibbs grabbed his list and put an "X" through Ziva. He oddly felt at peace doing this. Change was going to come to this team and this agency. He was going to protect his people. He wasn't going to let anyone get in his way of doing it. If Jen gave him any crap about it he was prepared to go to Sec Nav and tell him Jen had hidden the identity and mission of Miss Mossad.

"Why don't we take a little break. I could use another cup of coffee." Gibbs smiled as he said it. Tony laughed, "You and your addiction. God help us all if there is ever a coffee shortage in the house."

Gibbs put his hand to his chest and gasped. "Just the thought makes me sick." They all laughed. It was a much needed break from the seriousness of their discussion.

Tony had moved to the couch and Jackson had started a movie. Relaxing for the first time in a long time Tony was able to fall asleep after taking his medications. Gibbs watched as Tony slept peacefully for the first time in ages.

"You're doing good son. Keep it up. It seems this is something you are both needing." Jackson had sat by quietly during the previous discussion. He was proud of his son for standing up for Tony against everyone. But he was more proud to see him admit to a shortcoming and work towards fixing it.

"Thanks dad, for everything. I think we are headed in the right direction."

There was nothing more to be said. There was a lot of work ahead of them and they both knew it. Tony was going to need the strength of his friends and family to weather this storm. Gibbs was willing to admit he too was going to need their strength.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

Two hours later Tony woke up on the couch. The movie was long over. Jackson was asleep in the chair next to him. Tony looked to him and grinned. It was comforting to have him near.

Gibbs was watching from the doorway but hadn't made his presence known. "Is it weird that I am comforted by him being here? I know I don't really know him but…it's like…he makes me feel safe. Kind of like you do." Tony finally turned to look at Gibbs when he was sure Jackson stayed asleep.

"Not weird at all. He's my dad. You trust me, so I guess you realize you can trust him as well." Gibbs was shocked Tony had even realized he was in the room. He always wondered how much Tony played up being snuck up upon. Now he had some proof.

"I could smell the coffee and I could hear you breathing. It didn't set me on edge, I knew it had to be you." Tony smiled.

Gibbs chuckled slightly. "No more of that either. You can let me sneak up on other people but not you. I want to see the real you at all times. The smart, inquisitive, observant, caring you. Got it?!"

Tony ducked his head. "It was kind of fun to see you try to sneak up on me. I don't think the others ever really knew. I also liked to make the little jabs when I knew you were there. It was funny. But I get it. I'll stop and try to be more me. But I would like to keep this," he gestured between the three of them, "between us. I don't want the office to know how close we are. I don't trust others to not use it against us."

"We'll take it however you want. I look forward to seeing the office reaction to you when you start blowing them all away. But I have a favor to ask as well," Gibbs smiled knowing he was going to get a good laugh from Tony. "Pull me to the side every once in a while and tell me what in the hell you are talking about."

Jackson came awake at the sound of riotous laughter.

After dinner they continued their talk. Tony wanted to deal with something a little less heavy, as he put it. They sat at the kitchen table again. It allowed them to be comfortable and give them a way to look at each other as they spoke.

"Can we talk about Ducky next? I know you are curious."

"I know you are still seeing him. I just didn't know you had changed primary doctors." Gibbs was truly curious.

"I know I have lost a lot of weight. I know I need to work on getting back in shape. But Ducky takes it too far sometimes."

Tony wasn't sure how to tell Gibbs. He didn't want to say too much since Ducky was Gibbs' oldest friend at NCIS. "Tony, son, it's ok. Just tell me and we will deal with it."

Tony shook his head. "We work long hours. I can't always get a decent meal. We had a case, it's been a while but it's one example. Anyway, I hadn't eaten all day. Hell, I don't remember if I ate the night before. Ducky came into the bull pen took the pizza out of my hand and threw it in the trash can. Then proceeded to lecture me about my eating habits as he gave my brand new box of hot pizza to Tim. What is that?"

A look of embarrassment crossed his face and his voice lowered, "I didn't have any more money on me. I couldn't even get something else. He had no right to do that and then just walked away like it was nothing. And of course Timmy loved standing in front of my desk eating my pizza while I sat their starving. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have said anything as my _physician about_ his concerns for my health, cholesterol or whatever. I was hungry, had a headache and needed food."

Tony took a deep breath, "I vowed as an adult I wouldn't go hungry. I may not have always had the opportunity to eat as a kid. I don't know how many times I went without lunch or dinner. And of course when I was allowed to eat with my parent is was always rich foods, elaborate business dinners. I never had pizza or cereal until I was in college and then it was only on occasion since I had to pay for school. Maybe I over do it now and again. But I'm an adult and I'll eat what I want. He just made me…it reminded me…" Tony was embarrassed by his past and his feelings about Ducky. He liked Ducky but didn't want him using personal information to chastise him in front of other team members.

"It's okay Tony, I agree with you. He never should have put you in that position. He should never have taken the food from you. Tim shouldn't have teased you about it. So, let's break this down. Is there anything else we need to work through with Ducky?" Gibbs felt he needed to get a handle on things. He knew one instance wouldn't be all it took to have Tony want to switch after fours years of seeing Ducky as his primary physician.

"No, it was just a lot of little things. When I had the plague, he consulted with Brad. Brad…he said a few things. I…Ducky had no right to share things I told him in private with anyone else. He…told Brad his theories I why I act the way I do. He had no right to do that…If I wanted everyone to know about my cruddy childhood I would tell them. I don't want their pity. I don't want them to know. It's in the past and I only told him to get him off my back. I didn't tell him everything. God help me if I had. I just don't get why he feels the need to parade my weaknesses in front of everyone. I have enough problems with getting my team mates to respect me without him undermining me."

Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug. He didn't realize Ducky had done these things. He figured Tony was only touching the surface but he wasn't going to push. "He was wrong. I don't blame you for not wanting to go to him with anything else. I will talk to him about it. I will inform him that he is no longer your personal physician and explain to him why you have chosen to move to another Doctor. He needs to know if for no other reason than to make sure all of your records are with Brad. But in the future if you are short of money and need food, tell me. I don't want you getting sick over something we can prevent. Okay?"

Tony nodded. He never before enjoyed having someone hold him. Abby was a hugger but it had taken him 2 years before he didn't flinch when she hugged him. "Thanks. I didn't know how to tell him. I didn't want to make working with him any more awkward than what it is now. If only he hadn't shared his opinions, he used his physical and stuff I said too…Never mind. Thanks."

"No problem Tony. I will talk about it with him and make sure he understands. Enough of that for tonight. Fornell will be here tomorrow at 10, Rob will be here at 9 to go over everything. Hopefully Fornell has his head out of his…"

"I know I need to do this so it doesn't happen to anyone else but I despise having to talk to Fornell." The anger was boiling just under the surface.

"We will be there right next to you. From what Brad told me, it looks like you gave Fornell a lot to think last time he was here." Gibbs still had to chuckle a little at the look on Fornell's face when Tony stood up to him. It was priceless.

After Tony went to his room Gibbs sat down to talk to Jack. The rocking chairs he had made all those years ago for he and Shannon were now being put to good use. The night was clear and not too cool. Gibbs enjoyed being just far enough out of the city to avoid the hustle and bustle but still being in an old established sub-division tended to cause enough light pollution to block the stars from view.

"That's a fine young man you have in there. I can't imagine all he has been through. He's a lot stronger than he gives himself credit." Jack saw a lot of traits of both Leroy and Shannon in Tony.

"I know dad. I couldn't be prouder of him if he were my own. I just need to keep reinforcing my belief in him. He's the best young agent I have ever worked with, hell, he's the best agent period. Mike was great and taught me the ropes. He was there during a lot of bitter years. But Tony…he came in already knowing how to investigate crimes and having a good track record. But he was young, fresh and had an ability to put together a lot of little facts to add up to a solution for our cases. I've watched as he's continue to grow and face more adversity than any other agent in the agency. He's had to deal with the jealousy of other agents because I hired him for my team over all of them. Then the whole dad's got money, frat boy image… He's had a tough road but when the shit hit's the fan there isn't one person in this agency now or in the past that I would want to have my six." The look of pride was unmistakable.

Jack smiled at his son. The pride he saw in Leroy's eyes were reflected in his own when he thought about his son.


	38. Chapter 38

**Long Chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Over 200 followers, WOW. Thanks everyone. **

**CHAPTER 38**

Tony sat in his room thinking about the upcoming meeting. He felt more settled after talking with Gibbs and Jack. Jack's silent support was a great balance to Gibbs very vocal support. The peace that filled him was in part due to the idea he wouldn't have to deal with Ziva any longer. He knew he would still have to talk to Sheppard about it but he hoped Gibbs would be able to get through to her without his involvement.

Ducky had been a huge concern for Tony. Ducky was a long time friend of Gibbs. Tony had at first feared talking to him about Ducky's indiscretions but he was pleasantly surprised when Gibbs didn't try to defend Ducky. Gibbs had continued to show his support for Tony.

Meanwhile Gibbs was contemplating all he had to do the next day. _I need to contact Jen first thing in the morning and talk to her about making some changes with the team. Maybe I can get her to come over here tomorrow afternoon depending on how the interview goes with Fornell. Ducky is going to have to understand where he stands with Tony and me. I will not put up with anyone who is not going to treat him right. I may not have seen what was done and though I'm sure he didn't mean to be cruel, he knows Tony. He's always talking to me about being more supportive and positive with him but then he used his information against Tony. How in the world did he think that was positive or helpful?_

"Dad, I'm going to go check on Tony. It's getting pretty late and we have a long day ahead of us again."

Jack smiled; he raised a fine man and a good father. "I think I'll go with you and say good night. I haven't been doing all the talking but it's worn me out a bit."

As they made their way into the house, they felt content. Gibbs was glad for the support of his father. After years of not speaking, it was good to have him back in his life and in such a positive manner. Tony was still sitting in the chair when they arrived at his room. He appeared to have fallen asleep, his head was hanging and a light snore could be heard. "Guess you weren't the only one worn out by today. I think it's all still taking its toll on him."

They made their way into the room just as Tony was starting to stir. "Tony," Jack said. There was no response at first but then a soft reply was heard. "I'm sorry I guess I fell asleep."

"No problem, son. Let's get you into bed and get some ice on that knee. Dad can you get Tony his pills and a glass of water?" Jack was happy to comply. He knew Leroy wanted to help get Tony changed and into bed.

Gibbs grabbed a pair of PJ bottoms and helped Tony to change. "You know before all of this I would have objected to you having to help me…now, I just want you to know how much I appreciate you helping me and not making me feel…"

"Nothing wrong with needing a little help now and again. But you never have to worry about being embarrassed or feeling weak with me. I want to help. You have helped me more than you could ever know. You have given me my family back." Tony had never realized what he had done; he had helped get Jack back in Gibbs' life but never knew he was the cause.

Gibbs helped move Tony into the bed. After getting his knee propped up on pillows, he went to get the ice pack.

Jack helped Tony to sit up to take his pills and get a drink of water. "Thanks Jack."

"No need for thanks. Can I get you anything else?" Jack wanted to help in anyway he could but wasn't sure what he could do. It seemed Leroy and the others were doing all the work. He didn't feel like he had done enough.

"No, dad's getting me an ice pack. I think I'm pretty well set. Thanks Jack, for everything." Tony was sincere in his appreciation, the kindness he had been shown was so different from what he received as a child. He enjoyed the older man's stories and just his presence.

"I haven't done anything. Nevertheless, I want you to know if you want to you can call me grandpa or just pappy. That's what I called my grandpa."

"Pappy, I like that a lot. You remind me of a pappy. Thanks." The smile on his face brought a smile to Jack's face as well.

Gibbs returned with the ice pack and saw the contented smile on Tony's face. "What is it Christmas? I don't think I've seen you smile that big since then."

"Jack…he said I could call him pappy. I never had a pappy. Father wouldn't allow it. I only remember meeting grandfather once. They got into an argument and I never saw him again. Mom was still alive then. I was around Thanksgiving or Christmas. I don't know what the argument was about but it was bad. He and mom fought all the way home. It's the first time I remember seeing him hit her. He didn't do that often. I usually…" Tony trailed off; he wasn't sure how to explain.

"You were already trying to help people weren't you? I can only guess you got in between them or did something to distract him from hitting her. And if I haven't missed my mark, you pulled the brunt of his anger on yourself."

It wasn't a question but more of a statement. "You know me so well."

"Yes, I do. Now, get some sleep. We've go a long day tomorrow."

Tony continued to smile as he drifted off to sleep

It was the first peaceful night they had had since Tony's release. Tony slept peacefully through the night. Jack and Gibbs were in the kitchen when they heard Tony start to get restless.

"Dad you got this, I'll go check on Tony."

Jack smiled, "Sure I've got it. Even I can't screw up stirring the gravy."

Gibbs called thanks over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall. When he got to Tony's door, he almost had to stop and laugh. Tony wasn't having a nightmare. He was tangled up in the sheets. Tony heard Gibbs approach. "Well, don't just laugh at me…help me out. I can't get my leg to cooperate with getting the sheets."

"Hang tight." Gibbs smiled. It took a minute to get the sheet untangled. "How in the world did you get so tied up?"

"I woke up and tried to get out of bed. The sheet was tangled a little and then it just got worse." Tony huffed as he thought of the ridiculousness of the situation. "My knee feels a little better this morning but with the brace…"

"No problem. I remember when I had to wear one. It was a nuisance to do just about anything. Let's get you up and going. You've got plenty of time."

"Think I could soak in the tub for a little bit? I feel a little stiff this morning. I think all this sitting around is starting to get to me."

"Sure, we'll take the brace off. You can soak and get cleaned up. But, you have to let me help you in and out of the tub. Got me?" Tony nodded. "While you do that I'll finish making breakfast."

"Sounds good. What are we having?" Gibbs smiled again. _God, I've been doing that a lot lately. Oh well, Tony and his stomach._

Breakfast was uneventful. Afterwards they sat and talked about the goings on in Stillwater. It was very relaxing. Gibbs was glad Tony was able to put off thinking about the coming events.

Promptly at 9, Rob arrived. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen and made his way towards it. "Well, good morning everyone. How are you feeling today Tony?"

"Pretty good." _That bath really helped get the kinks out._ "So what's going on with the case?"

"Okay Gibbs Jr. Right to the point." Everyone laughed at the comment. It sounded exactly like something Gibbs would have said. "Here are a list of names of the agents involved and the charges the FBI has filed against them. After you look them over let me know if you have any other charges that need to be added."

"Rob, help yourself to some coffee. I've got some left over biscuits and gravy if you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Tony, I've got to tell you one thing before you get started on those papers. Thank you for improving Gibbs' manners. He's never offered me breakfast before." Everyone laughed and then Tony got down to business.

Gibbs kept an eye on Tony as he read. It was the look of concentration he was use to seeing during a tough case. Tony was all business. It took awhile for Tony to read the charges. He made a couple of notes but didn't say anything until he was finished reading it for the third time.

"Can I have just a minute to talk to Gibbs?" He knew what he wanted to do but wanted to talk to Gibbs to see if he had any other ideas. After agreeing, Rob and Jack left the room. Tony handed the list to Gibbs to read before he started to talk. Once Gibbs nodded he was ready Tony gathered his thoughts. "I think it's pretty thorough. I feel like they should add assault and batter of a federal agent. They've already made the case for us but I don't think the charges are enough. Moreover, I don't want them to be able to plea their way out of it. I think the message needs to be loud and clear that what they did is not acceptable."

Once Tony appeared to not have anything further to say Gibbs voiced his opinion. "I agree with you but I also think we should add false arrest, false imprisonment and negligence. What do you think?"

"Yeah, let's see what Rob thinks." Tony was curious to see what Rob thought. He didn't know the man but Gibbs trusted him. Right now that was more important than anything else.

Rob listened to what Tony and Gibbs had to say before he voiced his thoughts. "I was hoping you would say that, I think they have already plead these charges down before we ever go started. I also would like to put on the table a civil suit. Before you say anything let me explain. Even if they are able to plea these down, which I will fight against, a civil suit will go a lot further. I think you should be compensated for what they did to you. We can make it a combination of monetary and non-monetary payment. Here's my proposition; they agree to pay any and all medical bills caused as a result of your treatment. This compensation would include the use of sick leave as well. They offer a public apology to you at your agency, live and in person. I, myself, think it should come from Fornell but we can negotiate that between us. Finally, I think we should mandate they have an independent mandatory retraining on procedures, evidence collection and treatment of prisoners. So, what do you think?"

Tony looked to Gibbs and smiled. "I like the public apology. I don't know how far it will really go but I think it would be a good start." Gibbs nodded his agreement. "I agree with everything else you said as well. I guess my question is why is Fornell coming. If they are already giving a list of charges then what does he want? I don't trust him. He's still trying to blame me for all of this somehow."

"I don't think he's going to try to that again. I think they want to gauge your reaction to what they are offering. If I might suggest, hold onto your anger and express yourself like you did the other day. You have every right to be angry and indignant. As a long time law official you know what is to be expected and have been held to that standard for over a decade. They can't get away with anything here because you personally know what has happened and what should have happened."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about me and my anger, it's right there under the surface. Every time I even think about it I can feel my pressure rising. I don't want them to think they can get away with it with me or anyone else. So if they want a fight…bring it on cause I'm ready."

"Ok, that's settled. Why don't we have a little more coffee? Fornell should be here pretty soon." Gibbs started a fresh pot of coffee after topping off everyone's cups.

**Round 2 with Tobby coming right up…**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Fornell wasn't looking forward to this meeting. He had underestimated DiN…Agent DiNozzo the last time he was here. He had allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. Now here he stood on the porch steps not knowing if he should knock or walk in as he's always done. His trepidation was not just because of his guilt over the disastrous meeting or the arrest of Agent DiNozzo. No, his sense of pending doom was caused by the list of men and their punishments he had been given to present to Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Fornell stood in the director's office awaiting the decision of Director Patterson. In his estimation, Patterson had failed to comprehend the issues or people involved. Patterson continued to believe that as the director of the FBI he was entitled to look down upon other agencies. Fornell had never liked him for that attitude but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Agent Fornell, here is the final list of who was involved and to what extent they will be punished. You are to take this with you when you meet with DiNozzo tomorrow. I want you to conduct an interview with him first and then present these as our findings." Patterson sat back in his chair smoking a cigar. It was against policy for smoking in Government buildings but who was going to correct the Director.

After looking over the list, Fornell was appalled on behalf of Agent DiNozzo. He looked at Director Patterson and realized he was under scrutiny. Before he could voice an opinion, Patterson continued. "I do NOT want to hear any more on this subject. The men will be punished as I see fit and we will move on. I will not bow to the wishes of a piss ant NCIS wanna be. Present the list and be done with it. You are dismissed."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He had apparently been standing on the porch too long. Gibbs was standing in the doorway looking at him with a smirk on his face. "Tobias, did you forget what to do when you arrive at someone's home?"

"No, I wasn't sure if I should knock or just walk in." Tobias hated being caught off guard already. He knew it was going to be another horrible meeting. Only this time it wasn't going to be his fault. _Damn you Patterson._

"You are still welcome here. I just hope you have improved your attitude or it's going to be a short trip." Gibbs was still angry and though he was able to keep it in check in front of Tony, the sight of Fornell had him wanting to hit something again. Unconsciously he rubbed his good hand over the cast. He was able to get by with just Tylenol but still had to keep his arm in the sling. He had thought he could get away with not using it but yesterday had proven to be too much for him. After getting Tony set up and making sure his dad was asleep, he went to get his own ice pack and medications. The pain in his arm wasn't as bad as the first night but he needed to keep it under control so he would be able to help with Tony. A few Tylenol and he was feeling better.

Fornell, not realizing the gesture for what it was took it as a mild threat. "I just have a few questions and I need to discuss a few things with you. Can we go ahead and get started?"

"Head into the kitchen. Everyone is in there. Coffee is on the counter as always." Gibbs was leery; he had trusted Fornell as much as he could trust anyone from the FBI. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Tony, Jack and Rob were looking at their list when Fornell entered the kitchen. Rob turned the tablet over and waited for the fireworks to begin again. The entertainment factor alone was worth the aggravation of dealing with the FBI. He still couldn't get over the arrogance these supposed agents had shown. He may not have worked for Gibbs but he had no doubt the man held those who worked for him to a higher degree of professionalism.

"Good morning everyone. Agent DiNozzo would you like to talk here or somewhere else?" Fornell hoped Agent DiNozzo would ask for a smaller audience.

"No here is just fine. We are all pretty comfortable already." Tony wasn't willing to give an inch.

Fornell sat at the end of the table, as it was the only seat left. "Agent DiNozzo, I will be taping this interview." Tony nodded his agreement. Fornell placed the recorder on the table and pressed record. "This is the official interview of Anthony DiNozzo."

Before Fornell could go any further Rob interrupted him. "I'm sorry but this is not an interview with Anthony DiNozzo. For clarification my client is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr."

Fornell was off his game. He knew it and so did they. He had already put his foot in it and he had only just begun. "I'm sorry, that is correct. This is the official interview of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. of the NCIS. This interview is being conducted by myself, Tobias Fornell, FBI. Present are Supervisory Senior Field Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Mr. Gibbs - Agent Gibbs father and Agent DiNozzo's attorney Robert Harm. It is now 1003 on Monday morning. Agent DiNozzo you have previously sworn out a complaint against the FBI as a result of your recent incarceration, is that correct?"

Tony was ready to scream and Fornell hadn't really done anything yet. "Yes, I have sworn out a complaint against your agency after my recent wrongful detention."

Fornell thought about the words used and realized he had again been careless. Incarceration versus detention, to the layperson there may not be much difference but to an experienced agent there was a great deal of difference. (Detention is the temporary detainment of an accused individual. Incarceration is the long-term confinement of convicted individuals.) "You have filed a detailed incident report. Is there anything you feel you have under/over exaggerated or forgotten to add?"

"No, I stand by my report as being fully accurate and without embellishment."

"Would you please read your statement again and sign on the last page if you feel it is accurate. I will give you a few moments to read and discuss this with your attorney. I will be stopping the recording at this time." Fornell stopped the recording and left the room. He waited for them to call him back when they were finished.

Rob read the report again. "It does not appear that they have changed anything. I think you were rather generous by not putting any of your personal thoughts or feelings into the statement. Before we call him back in I would like to ask you to consider going on record with how you feel about what happened. I think it will go a long way towards helping to get the charges to where we want them."

"If you think it will hold weight I will. If I go off on a tangent would you make sure I get back on track?" Tony smiled at Gibbs. He knew this was going to be tough but he thought it was worth it.

Fornell reentered the room and sat down. He pressed the record button again. "It is now 1045, all parties are still present. Agent DiNozzo have you signed the statement?"

"I have."

"Is it true and accurate?"

"It is."

"Is there anything you wish to add?" Fornell was hoping again this would be the end of this business. However, the somber look in the eyes of all at the table crushed his hopes yet again.

"Yes, I would like to add to the statement."

_Crap, crap, double crap. Why did I have to ask? _"When you are ready you may begin."

"My statement is true and factual. At the time I filed it I was still highly emotional because of my detention and subsequent treatment. I wrote it as clinically as I could to try to minimize my emotional impact. However, as I have continued to feel the effects of my ordeal both physically and emotionally, I believe I need to make some things more clear. As we sit here days after my release I am still having pain in my ribs, head and knee. I am unable to support myself and therefore have become reliant on my friends to accomplish the most basic needs. I have continued to suffer from nightmares. My lungs are beginning to clear but I still suffer from bouts of coughing."

Tony paused for a moment to get a drink. "I have ten years of experience in law enforcement. I have worked to put both criminals behind bars and, when the occasion called for it, crooked cops. Law enforcement does not give us the right to abuse the power of the badge. Your agents took great delight in humiliating me. They were physically abusive. I was pissing blood for three days!"

"You know what the difference is between Chip and your agents? They are worse! Chip came at me for revenge. He screwed the pooch and a bunch of people were let free that shouldn't have. He lost his job and his credentials because I took on the forensics department and caused him and a couple of others to own up to their mistakes. In the end, some guilty men went free. I can almost understand his hatred for me. I was the root cause of his being caught and losing everything. But your agents? What was their motive?"

"I had limited contact with you since being with NCIS. I have followed orders and assisted your agency when requested. I don't understand what they have against me. Was it because of something you or Sacks said? Is there still a grudge against me because of accomplishing something your agency couldn't by taking down the Baltimore Mob Syndicate? I know we play on different teams. But I thought we were fighting the same fight."

"Your agents systematically tried to destroy me. Physical abuse, isolation, starvation, lack of medical attention and finally psychological manipulation. Did you even wonder why the guard told me you were taking me to general pop when he knew I was innocent and being released? Cause I gotta tell you it crossed my mind! They made me believe I was going to be raped and murdered! AND NO ONE WAS GOING TO CAR…arg!"

Like Rob, Gibbs believed it was important for Tony to feel free to vent and get his frustrations out. He needed to be able to say how he felt and what the long term affects were on him. He wasn't going to stop Tony unless he got seriously off track.

As Tony continued, Gibbs noted he was becoming more and more stressed. His focus was on Fornell but Gibbs focus was on Tony. Tony with the vein popping out in his forehead. Tony whose face was becoming brighter red as his rant continued. Tony who was in obvious pain and working through it, using it to fuel the fire.

Gibbs had started to make his way to Tony's side when he cried out. As the pain and volume of his anger increased so had his respirations. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing but with Tony's ribs, it wasn't good at all.

Tony cried out in pain. He was starting to see spots. His breathing was labored and he didn't think he could catch his breath. Each breath sent sharp pains through his side and into his back. The increased stress was also causing his leg to spasm. He needed to stop but didn't want to until he had said it all.

When he could go no further he cried out in pain. His vision was narrowing he wanted to grab on to something. He needed to get himself under control. "Da…Gib…"

"Right here Tony." Gibbs was at his side and placed Tony's hand on his chest. "Slow it down. Match my breaths. Dad get me Tony's pills please and a glass of water. The pain pills and the muscle relaxants. Rob, would you call Jimmy Palmer for me. He had test this morning but maybe he's done. If not we need to reach Brad. The numbers are in my phone. Easy Tony. You're doing fine."

Each of the men did as asked. Fornell hadn't been given any directions so he sat. He was so caught up in what was happening he hadn't turned the recording off.

"Fornell, you had better get one thing straight right now. WE are not making idle threats. Look at what this has done to him. This was not just a prank or ribbing. Your men did this to him. They broke his ribs, gave him a concussion, screwed up his knee and tried to break his spirit. He is willingly taking medications. God only knows when he is going to get back to work and his life. What more do you want to know from him?" Tony was slowly easing his breathing as Gibbs yelled at Fornell.

"I'm just trying to do my job!" Fornell was at the end of his rope. He didn't want to be a part of this any longer. He didn't think what was done to Agent DiNozzo was right nor did he think what his Director had proposed was right.

"Maybe you should have done that from the beginning." Jack returned with the medications and water. He handed Tony one of each. Then helped him with the glass of water. Tony was thankful for the assistance. Gibbs smiled up at Jack, "Thanks dad." He hated being in a cast. He wasn't able to do all he needed. He couldn't help Tony when he only had one hand.

Tony wasn't able to speak yet. He was starting to calm but the muscle spasms in his leg and ribs didn't seem to ease up. "Hurts." The pain dripped from that single word.

"It's going to be a little bit before the drugs kick in. Just try to ease your breathing. It will get better. That's it. Nice and slow." Gibbs kept his eyes glued to Tony and spoke in a soft calming voice.

It was another five minutes before Rob came back into the room. "I couldn't reach Jimmy. Brad said he would be here in 20 minutes. Nevertheless, he said if you thought he needed to go to the hospital call him and let him know. He would meet you there."

"Tony, are you doing better?" Gibbs thought Tony's breathing was improving. The lines of pain and stress no longer seemed as prominent.

The medications were starting to kick in full strength. "'m better. Tired." Tony's head was slowly falling forward.

"Okay Tony, Dad will you help me get him back to his room. He needs to lie down. Brad should be here shortly. But I'd like to get him down so Brad can examine him." Jack never said a word. He started rolling Tony down the hall. "Fornell you can stay and talk to Rob but Tony is done for now. Those pills knock him out. He probably won't be up for a couple of hours." Without waiting for a response, Gibbs turned to go help Tony.

"Agent Fornell, we can go over the list that was provided to us regarding the men involved and the list of potential charges. I have already discussed them with my client and we have come to an agreement." Rob was looking forward to this. He was sorry Tony wouldn't be able to be here for this but knew his health was more important.

"That's fine. I was given the list of charges from Director Patterson before I left the office last night. Where would you like to begin?"

"Well, Agent Fornell, I guess we should begin with the ridiculous charges your agency is proposing." Rob opening shot was like the shot heard round the world.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

"_Well, Agent Fornell, I guess we should begin with the ridiculous charges your agency is proposing." Rob opening shot was like the shot heard round the world. _

Fornell felt the headache ratchet up. He knew this was a loser before he ever got started. Furthermore, he totally disagreed with the charges that his Director stated he was willing to file. He was just about to respond when he noticed the recorder was still running. He thanked whatever gods were looking down on him before he opened his mouth. He held up one finger to Rob before reaching across and stopping the recording.

"I agree with you." Shaking his head at Rob before he could be interrupted, "I need to go off the record with what I am about to tell you. I received the list of charges last night and was told in no uncertain terms that this was the final list and he was not willing to and I quote 'bow to the wishes of a piss ant NCIS wanna be.' I told him before that I would stand with Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo against the Bureau if this wasn't put to rights. In my opinion, Patterson does not understand the full implications of what has happened, as evident by his list of punitive damages and punishments. What do you have in mind? He doesn't want to hear more about this but I can't stand by and not see justice served. I did that once and look where it got me."

Rob sighed in relief. He was hoping against hope that Fornell would finally see the light. It seemed Tony's previous conversation and maybe just the situation as a whole had finally made the man come around to stand-up for what he believed in. "Well, let me first ask you what you mean by you stood by once before and look and where it found us?"

"I didn't want to arrest DiN…Agent DiNozzo. I didn't feel we had enough evidence at the time and didn't want to make a premature arrest. What evidence we had was good according to my Forensics team but there was something missing. I guess Gibbs would call it my gut. I didn't believe Agent DiNozzo would commit the crime, nor did I believe a man with his quality of experience would be so stupid as to leave so many scraps of evidence around. To top things off we had a leg with no reported crime and hadn't identified the supposed victim before we were off to arrest someone."

Fornell took a drink of coffee as he tried to get his anger under control. "I was told to make the arrest. I was told what I was to ask and how it was to be presented. I lodged a complaint but was told to do my job or lose my job. Gibbs has every right to be angry about the shabby investigation. It was not up to my standards much less his. My orders came from the Director and beyond that I don't know why it was done the way it was done."

He looked across at Rob and felt he could be honest with this man. He didn't know him but he and Gibbs had a kindred spirit in their hatred of lawyers. If Gibbs trusted this guy with Tony then he believed he could trust him as well. "There is something wrong with the whole thing. From the start, it didn't seem right. I did my job and kept hoping I would come up with the right answers. But I didn't, I had no help and was stuck because I wasn't given the time to run the investigation the way I thought fit. I was pushed to move quickly. Now I look at what happened and I just don't know what to think. Something's not right with this picture. I mean look at the charges. Seriously! The man is a fellow Federal Agent. We may have our little bickering between agencies but this is insane!"

Gibbs had Tony settled in bed and waited until he succumbed to the medications. Heat and ice packs applied as needed. He wished there was more he could do but for the moment, there was nothing to do but wait. Brad would take care of things.

With Tony safe and sleeping, Gibbs made his way back to the kitchen. He hadn't heard the whole conversation but he heard the tail end. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his friend looking angry and it made him glad. If Fornell was angry then there was a chance he would help them to find justice for Tony.

"I agree with you Tobias. Something isn't right. Do you have any idea why you were pushed?"

Tobias thought for a moment before he replied. "I have been racking my brain since this whole nightmare began. I just don't get it. I couldn't find a motive for being pushed to close the case of a leg when murder was suspected but not confirmed. I mean it was a clean surgical incision. Even I know it takes someone with medical knowledge to do something like that, not a field agent. But nothing has added up during this whole case."

"Okay, let's do a little side investigation of our own. We have our list of suspects (as he pointed to the list of confirmed people involved with Tony's injuries), Chip, and Director Patterson. Is there anyone else we should add to the list?"

"Not that I can think of, but what's the connection with Chip? Or was it just a crime of, for lack of a better word, convenience." Fornell was truly disturbed by all of this. He wanted answers. If this could happen to Agent DiNozzo, who would be next?

"We need to do a background check on everyone involved. Look into their financials, the works." Gibbs was glad there was something for him to do. Nevertheless, without a team he could count on, he wasn't sure how far he would get.

"Are you going to call McGee to get him started?"

Gibbs grimaced at the thought, "No, I have some team issues at the moment. I don't want them involved or aware about any of this. They are not aware of anything that is going on. I haven't spoken with them since Tony came home."

"Then I'm at a loss. I can't turn to anyone in the Bureau that wouldn't blow the horn if I suggested we start looking at our own. So now what do we do?" _Back to square one and we haven't done anything yet._

"Let me make a call. Give me a minute." Gibbs excused himself and stepped into the backyard. He quickly dialed the only person with the resources and access he needed that he knew he could trust.

It had been a long day. All he really wanted to do was to go home. It was only 1230 but he had been at work since 0200. He was just packing his bag to leave when the phone rang. He considered not picking it up but knew he would here the end of it. He was not a person that could be out of touch for any reason.

"Hello!" He cringed at the sound of his own greeting. Maybe a nap would have been helpful. He was feeling every bit of his age today.

"Tom, its Gibbs. I need your help."


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

"_Tom, it's Gibbs. I need your help."_

Tom Morrow was the current Director of Homeland Security but his long-term friendship with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs gave him insight into those four simple words. If Gibbs was calling for help it was quite possible someone was about to die. "What can I do for you Gibbs? What's wrong?"

"It's Tony. He's gotten into some trouble with the FBI and I don't have anyone I can trust to turn to right now. Tom things have gone sideways. I've got more problems than I know what to deal with and no where to turn." He was desperate. He hated having to call for help but as he had already proven, he was willing to do anything to protect his son.

" Gibbs, where are you? I have the feeling this is a conversation we need to have in person. Is there somewhere I can meet you or do you want to come to the office?" Gibbs had been a good agent for him when he worked at NCIS. He remembered the fresh, young Tony DiNozzo from his early days with the agency. It hadn't been that long ago when he had the opportunity to work with them both. Tony was a bright young man, who somehow managed to get into Gibbs good graces while being a LEO. Tom had done his own personal background check after Gibbs had come to him requesting Tony be placed on his team. What he discovered about the man made him admire Tony even more.

"I'm at home. Tony's here but… I have to wait for Dr. Pitt. He should be here any minute. Is there any way you can come to the house. I have all the information here and a couple of other people you would be interested in talking to about all of this… I don't know if you have heard any rumblings but this is big. Big trouble for the FBI and we are right at the center of it."

", I was just leaving the office. Give me 30 minutes and I'll be there. Have some decent coffee on, not that sludge you like to drink. I have the feeling I am going to need it." Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. With Morrow on their side, things might work out.

When Gibbs reentered the kitchen, it was to Rob and Fornell looking over the list of charges.

"I think you are right. They can't just ignore the fact that Agent DiNozzo is an AGENT! How do you not add assault and battery of a Federal Agent? God, this is so frustrating." Fornell was beside himself. "How do you want to go about this?"

"I think we need to hold off until Morrow gets here. Maybe he will have some ideas. I think it's ludicrous that the agency who is having the charges filed against them is the one that thinks they have the right to determine the charges. Tom said he would be here in about 30 minutes. I'm going to go check on Tony, I'll be right back." Gibbs headed down the hall. Tony had been sleeping peacefully last he had seen but his breathing had still been a bit labored. He wanted to make sure Tony was doing before Brad arrived.

10 minutes later Brad arrived. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up in traffic. Someone had an accident I guess. So where is he?"

"No problem Brad, thanks for coming over. Follow me." As Gibbs led the way to Tony's temporary room, he filled Brad in on what happened. Once he made sure Tony was awake enough to realize who was in the room, he excused himself so Brad could do his exam. "I'll wait outside in the hall."

"D…Gibbs could you stay. He's only going to have to tell you whatever he tells me anyway." Tony didn't want to be alone. He wanted his dad there.

"I'll stay as long as you are okay with it. Go ahead Brad." Gibbs sat on the opposite side of the bed. Tony reached out to grab Gibbs good hand.

"I have no problem with you staying. How about when I'm done here I'll take a look at your wrist?" Brad thought this would be the opportune time to examine Gibbs, as he knew Gibbs would not willingly submit to an exam.

Knowing he had just been had Gibbs agreed to be examined. 20 minutes later, both of their exams were over. Tony needed to rest a little more and decrease his stress as much as possible. "Gibbs, you need to keep that paw of yours elevated. If you don't the swelling and pain are going to cause you a lot of problems. You could damage the circulation to your hand and the pain will be unbearable like before. You need to stay on top of your pain meds. I know you are helping Tony and making sure he gets his meds, but yours are just as important. For as much as Tony needs to learn to accept help, so do you. You have people here that are willing to help to make sure you and Tony are all right. Let them help you and be sure to take care of yourself."

"Okay, I get it. I'll keep using the sling until you say otherwise and I guess I can't really get on Tony about not asking for help if I don't do it either." Gibbs then turned to look at Tony who was smiling at him, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic. I just want you to take care of yourself. I wish I could help you. But it looks like we are both up a creek on this one." Tony was disgusted with their predicament. "At least pappy's here. He can kind of look after the both of us. And Jimmy's been around when he can be here."

"Dad always took care of me when I was a kid, I guess some things never change. Brad thanks for coming by, Jimmy had test today. We didn't want to bother you but we didn't have a choice."

"No problem. I don't mind making a house call for you guys. I'll come back to check on you tomorrow. Take it easy today. And Tony, I know with everything going on its going to be hard but…try to relax. The muscle spasms will only increase with stress. Do what you can and I'll be back to check on you. If you need me before hand, call me."

"Thanks Brad. Let me show you out, unless you need to talk with Rob. He's in the kitchen."

"No, I've been working with him and getting all the information he needs. I'll get going. Sounds like you have someone else showing up." Brad heard the car pulling up in the drive as they were saying their goodbyes.

Gibbs shook his head, "Been like Grand Central Station around here. Brad if you don't mind seeing yourself out, I need to talk to Tony for a minute." Brad left without another word. "Tony, Tom Morrow is here to talk with me if you aren't up to it. Fornell, Rob and I talked while you were sleeping. Fornell was ordered to pick you up and arrest you. He said he wasn't happy about it and didn't believe it. We all agree some thing just isn't right in all of this, not just Chip. I called Tom because we need someone we can trust to help us investigate. Neither Fornell nor I feel like we have anyone in our agencies that can do it under the wire. I don't want to get anyone from our team involved until we have everything settled. Are you okay with all of this?" Gibbs hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Tony earlier. He wanted Tony to be with the decisions he has made on his behalf.

"Yeah dad, that's fine. But can you have him just read my report for now. I (yawn) can barely keep my eyes open. (yawn)" Tony was practically falling asleep as he spoke. "I trust you. Director Morrow was always fair with me. I don't see any reason not to trust him. (yawn). Do you think my statement and what (yawn) ever you have will be enough to get (yawn) started." Tony was fighting to keep his eyes open.

Gibbs reached over and pulled up the blanket. "You sleep son. I'll take care of everything. We have enough to get us started. If he needs to talk to you I'm sure he'll wait until you are awake." Sitting for just a moment longer on the side of the bed, Gibbs waited for Tony's breathing to even out. The lines of pain in his face eased as he began to relax into a deep sleep.

Tom Morrow wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into Gibbs home, but a lawyer and Fornell wasn't even in the top ten. After introductions were made, they made themselves comfortable at the kitchen table with cups of coffee.

It was only a few minutes later when Gibbs joined them. "Hi Tom, thanks for coming over. I assume Tobias introduced you to Rob?"

"Yes, he was quite the gracious temporary host. So, Jethro what's going on? Is Tony ? And what happened to your hand?" Tom was concerned about his old friend's reaction to everything that was going on.

"Tony's…I…" Gibbs shook his head. There were so many things going on and he wasn't quite sure where to start. "Ummm…I'll let Rob and Fornell fill you in on the background. Rob has Tony's statement of the occurrence and Fornell has a recording of his impact statement. He made that this morning and now he's sleeping. It's been tough on him."

"Tom, he's been through the ringer. A lesser man wouldn't be doing as well as he is but that's not to say he is doing great. He's still recovering from a screwed up knee, ribs and a concussion. He's been sick and you know how bad that can be for him. And now it appears the FBI Director wants to screw him over."

Morrow was taken aback by the raw emotion he heard in Gibbs' voice. He'd known the man for years. ", I'll read over his statement and talk to these gentlemen to get a start on what's going on. We will take care of Tony! Now, tell me what happened to you."

Gibbs grinned a little, "I had a little run in with the wall." He smirked as he gestured to the kitchen wall. "It was either the wall of Fornell. I at least had the wherewithal to know sitting in jail for striking Fornell wouldn't help Tony. As it is, I am on administrative paid leave, per Sheppard, to watch after Tony and heal."

"Okay, let me have the reports and then we can get started." Tom wasn't about to see one of his agents get back-doored by agency politics. Moreover, God help anyone who thinks Tony isn't one of his.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

As Morrow re-read the report, he became angrier. Unbeknownst to him his feelings and thoughts were right in line with Gibbs, Fornell and Rob. "Agent Fornell, would you please play the recording for me?" Everyone in the room could already hear the quiet restrained anger in his voice.

"Yes sir." Fornell wasn't sure if Morrow would be able to reign in his anger after hearing Tony's impact statement. As the tape played on Morrow became more infuriated. When it was finished, he needed a moment to think about all he had heard and read.

"Agent Fornell, is there anything in this statement that has been proven false or exaggerated?" Tom wanted to make sure he had all current and accurate information before he went further.

"Yes sir. It has all been verified. Each person involved has actually admitted to what that said and did as a result of being told there was video evidence proving the accusations." Fornell was hoping this was what the Director was looking for; he wanted to help and not impede the process.

"Agent Gibbs, when informed about the video I assume you spoke with Agent DiNozzo to confirm what had happened?"

"I was able to get a little information from him. Due to illness and injuries sustained in detainment, I was not able to obtain a complete statement at the time. I have since spoken to him at length. This report is a fair and accurate account of what he has told me."

"Mr. Harm, up to this point you have been looking into the legal issues involved. Can I assume you are in agreement with Agent Fornell in you assessment of the charges as proposed by Director Patterson?"

"Yes. The punitive damages, punishments and charges as proposed are what the charges may have been plea-bargained down to but not the opening charges. I believe, as Agent Fornell does, that these charges are being filed as a pacifier. I do not believe the Director has a true appreciation for what has happened."

Morrow let everything sink in for a minute. "Alright, we have a Director trying to cover his a$$ and filing the minimum charges he could in hopes of appeasing Agent DiNozzo. I find it interesting that Agent Fornell was ordered to make an arrest before all of the test were available. So, what's the connection? Who do we think is involved?"

The other three men looked at each other for a minute before answering. Fornell was the one to break the silence. "I believe we need to look at Director Patterson. It was his insistence that caused the initial arrest. He is the one who has led the FBI investigation and determined the punishments. I have a hard time believing he can be so oblivious without there being something else involved. But sir, I cannot have anyone in the FBI initiate the investigation into the Director."

"I agree, I would like to see if there is a connection between Director Patterson and either DiNozzo, Baltimore or Chip. There has to be something there that we are missing. I haven't had the opportunity to talk with Tony to get any insights from him. So, what do you think?"

Morrow looked at each of the men. He knew his answer was going to change the course of what had been happening in their lives as of late. "I agree with all of you. I think it needs to be looked into and I agree neither of your agencies should be involved. I have the resources to do this investigation through my office. I will call and get the initial background checks. Tomorrow I will assign an independent team to begin the investigation. Now, I am going to ask you to leave it to my team to do the investigation. I'll keep you updated but I need you to keep your distance. In order for there to look like there is no impropriety you can't be involved. The investigators will be in touch with you soon."

Though they weren't happy about it, they understood and agreed.

Gibbs felt relieved. With Morrow and his team looking into everything, he knew the investigation was under control. This would allow him the time to concentrate on Tony and the problems with the team. He felt he needed to deal with the situation with Ziva immediately. He called Sheppard to arrange a meeting. How she reacted to their discussion would let him know if he was going to be able to continued working for her. Tony had already insinuated more than once he would move on before he would work for someone he couldn't trust.

Tony's time as a cop had been trying. His steadfast belief in seeking justice gave him a tainted view of people in authority who abused their power. The added distrust developed from his childhood didn't help matters. Tony had never had someone to stick up for him, now he had a team of people.

Jack had come down after everyone left; he had quietly sat with Gibbs. When Tony awoke, he joined them. They spent a peaceful afternoon and had a relaxing dinner. For as much as Gibbs wanted to talk to Tony about the remainder of the problems with the team, now wasn't the time. Sheppard was due to be at the house at 8 pm. Tony had decided he was going to leave it up to Gibbs.

At 7 pm, Jack and Tony went to Tony's room. He had talked with Gibbs and decided he and Jack would sit in the other room and talk. He wouldn't be a part of the conversation with Sheppard unless she pushed for it.

Jack picked a movie and they relaxed. Jack knew Tony needed to relieve the stress of the last few days. Tony sat contented on the bed.

"Pappy, thanks for everything. I feel…I don't know how to put it." Tony looked confused. He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling. It wasn't anything he had felt before but now thought that maybe this was what his life should have been like growing up. "This is all so different from how I grew up. When I think about my childhood, I'm flooded with emotions. Sadness. Fear. But with you and Dad, I feel…safe and…loved." Tony looked down at the blanket. He hoped he wasn't jumping to far ahead in this relationship/family thing.

Jack stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Tony and pulled him into a hug. "That's because you are safe and loved. You leave everything to us; we'll take care of you."

Sheppard showed up at the house a little after 8. She assumed she was here to get an update on the case. She had no idea about the trouble brewing in this house. She entered the house and headed towards the basement. Natural habit, but she was stopped short when Gibbs announced his presence in the living room.

"Hi Jen, I thought we could talk up here tonight." Gibbs was giving nothing away. He didn't want his suspicions or anger to come through. In the back of his mind, he still remembered the woman he trained to be a field agent. He hoped he would find that she hadn't changed. "Have a seat, would you like anything to drink?"

_He's being overly polite. Some things up, oh crap!_ "Is Tony okay?"

"Yes, he's in watching a movie with Jack. He had a rough morning but Brad was by and checked him out. He needs rest and to relax. The stress is getting to him emotionally and physically."

"Okay, glad to hear you have things under control with him. How's the case going?" _Maybe there is something going on with the case that has him on edge_.

"It's going fine. Rob is working on it. I have a few other things to tell you about it but I need to talk to you about something else first." _Well, here goes nothing. Either she is going to standup and be the person I know her to be or I need to start thinking about a new career. Tony will probably suggest we move to Hawaii and become PIs. _"When all of this started I realized there was something going on with the team. I had my suspicions but no legitimate proof. I thought it was everyone still learning to adjust to Ziva or still grieving Kate. However, it goes much deeper. I have been talking with Tony and we are starting to work our way through a lot of it. We have made a decision. I don't think you are going to be happy about it but I want you to hear me through."

"You two aren't quitting are you? We can work out the problems but I don't want to lose the two best agents this agency has."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because this concerns Ziva. We are requesting she be transferred off the team. I don't really believe she is appropriately trained to be a field agent. And we both feel she has a personal agenda that is not in alignment with the direction of this agency."

Gibbs went on for the next ten minutes to layout what his and Tony's concerns were as well as what they intended to do with the team and Tony's position on the team. "We still have some issues to work through with the other members of the team but at this time we feel those can be fixed."

"You know I have a personal tie to Ziva. She saved my life. However, I don't want to lose the two of you. I will have her reassigned and I will look into her training before she goes into the field again. I'm sorry if my personal experience with her clouded my judgment. I will try to not let it happen again in the future. As far as your idea about Tony's new role in the team, I applaud you. Because of this investigation, I have had the opportunity to look into Tony's background a little more. He's well on his way to becoming a team leader. Maybe the youngest ever. I think you bringing him around to showing his true skills will benefit him greatly. I do believe he will give Mr. McGee a run for his money."

"Thanks Jen, I think he will more than give McGee a run for his money. As far as the case goes…" Gibbs went on to explain how Tom Morrow became involved, the list of recommended charges and the revised list. He also discussed with her the possibility of ulterior motives on behalf of certain FBI members.

"I'll give Tom a call tomorrow and see if there is anything I can do to help." Gibbs was happy to see his old partner still lurked behind the political curtain she held up for everyone to see. Everyone had a mask, this one was her's.


	43. Chapter 43

**Still don't own any of the main characters. This is AU and if you are a Ziva fan be warned (I'm not). **

**Thank you for the continued reviews. I am glad to see so many people are enjoying this. **

**Let's get ready…**

**CHAPTER 43**

Jennifer left Gibbs' house with her mind filled with the many possibilities. She thought it would be a good thing for Tony to actually step up and show the agency what he was made of. Tony was amazing under cover. He had spent his entire life hiding who he was from everyone else.

Her thoughts turned to Ziva. She was torn. Ziva had saved her life long ago and she felt obligated. Ziva was also politically connected to the Director of Mossad. As the last remaining child of Director David, she believed it was her responsibility to keep an eye on his daughter. Now she had to decide what to do about it. Does she transfer Ziva to another team? If she did, she would have to be moved out of DC. Ziva would have no other team she could go to in DC once she was removed from the MCRT. Everyone would know it was a demotion and her credibility would be shot. She would have to talk to Director David before anything was decided.

However, that was a separate issue. Her main concern was the situation with the FBI. Had Patterson been compromised? What was his connection to the abuse Tony had sugared at the hands of the FBI?

Her mind was a buzz. For now, she was going home and having a glass of wine. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would come soon enough and then she would deal with everything.

Morrow sat down in his den. He was disgusted with everything he and seen and heard. He had always had a great respect for Gibbs and DiNozzo. He remembered when they worked as a two-man team. They were good, a headache but good. He missed working with them but the Homeland Security position was a once in a lifetime offer.

He worked at his desk for a while before he called Harry Sullivan. Harry was one of his top investigators. He was excellent at what he did but also Tom knew he could trust him without a doubt. He wanted to get on this investigation as soon as possible. Harry would be able to pick a team capable of investigating without detection.

One quick call and Harry was on the move to mobilize a team. Morrow had it set to meet with the team members the next day. It was about time something went in Gibbs and DiNozzo's favor.

Gibbs went in to check on Tony. What he found was a site he hadn't expected but smiled non-the-less. Jack was sleeping sitting up in the bed with one arm around Tony's shoulders. Tony was fast asleep and looked at peace. He picked up the camera on the counter and took a quick snap shot.

It had been a productive day. The investigation was now in the hands of Tom and he didn't have to worry about it. Jen seemed to be accepting of both his and Tony's wishes and their view of the future of the MCRT. Once the dust had settled he and Tony would begin to work on re-creating the team.

The next step was to deal with Ducky. He hated that Tony wasn't comfortable with the older man. He had been to see Ducky many times himself, including getting stitches after number 2 decided to use his head as batting practice. However, if Ducky had done to him what he had done to Tony there would be no way he would ever have returned to his care. Ducky needed to learn his boundaries.

_I'll talk to Tony in the morning and then deal with Duck. I don't know if Tony will want to confront Duck or just let me take care of it. We will see._

Ziva had been having a peaceful evening. She was oblivious to her fate that lay in the hands of the Director. It had been peaceful at work without Tony. He was such a distraction. She wished what ever was going on with Gibbs would resolve itself. She was bored and wanted to work real cases again.

She picked up the phone and called her father. "Shalom Father. All is well with you?"

"Shalom daughter, I and your mother are fine. How is your mission progressing?" Always the Director kept on task. He didn't have time for trivialities. He had a mission to accomplish. He'd already had to sacrifice his only son. He only hoped he would not have to sacrifice his remaining daughter as well.

"Everything was progressing as planned until Tony was arrested by the FBI. He has since been released but neither he nor Gibbs has returned to work. I can not advance the mission without their presence. I must wait and see what information I can obtain from the remaining agents. At this time I have nothing further to report." She felt as if she had failed her father and it was all Tony's fault. _If it were not for Tony being arrested and then disappearing, my mission would be well on its way to being accomplished. Now I must wait until the time is right._

Tim had been contemplating all that had happened with the team. He missed Kate. She was not always nice to him, joining in with Tony to pull pranks on him, but she was a genuinely nice person.

_I need to look at what has happened and see where I went wrong. Kate always downplayed Tony's intelligence. She said the X-rated Peter Pan had no more depth than a puddle. Neither of us gave him credit for his experience. We didn't know about his education but I should have seen the signs. His knowledge of how to work his new PDA would have been a hint. I should have thought about what they did for background checks and other computer related information prior to my arrival. There was no way they could have palmed that off on Abby._

_I've seriously underestimated him and then I followed Ziva's lead. She hasn't shown any of us respect but she's been especially brutal with Tony. I guess I was just glad to have someone to gang up on him. He had always reminded me of the bullies I dealt with in school. Now I'm one of the bullies. So which one of us is worse? I think it's me. I took advantage of the situation and fed my ego. I forgot how much Tony has taught me and helped me on a personal level as well._

_I've got a lot of work ahead of me to try to make this up to Tony. I don't want to lose my friendship with him. _

For the first time since everything had happened Tim was starting to see how wrong he and the team had really been to Tony. It was no wonder Gibbs and Tony didn't want to see any of them. He made a resolution to send a text to Gibbs the next day. He knew it was too little too late but he wanted to apologize, rules or not it was necessary.

All was quiet in the Gibbs' house. Tony slept through the night under the watchful eye of Jack. It was a tight fit but eventually they had both hunkered down into the bed. Tony was grateful for the first night of sleep he had had in a long time. It hadn't been interrupted by dead marines or a dead Kate / Gibbs (dependent on the nightmare for the night).

When Tony woke up the next morning, he was grateful to be wrapped in the arms of his pappy. He knew he was too old to need a security blanket, but did a security Gibbs count? He smiled to himself. He was grateful for these two men who had come into his life. He didn't know where he would be without them.

Tony was comfortable but morning necessities dictated he needed to get up. He tried to move without alarming Pappy but was unsuccessful. Pappy tightened his grip. After trying to move a couple more times, he gave up. He was just about to try to wake Jack up when Gibbs made an appearance in the room.

Gibbs had been standing in the doorway for a couple of minutes. He was finding humor in Tony trying so very hard to not disturb Jack and wondering how long the stubborn little cuss would take before asking for help. Tony was just about to wake Jack when Gibbs decided to put him out of his misery.

"Good morning Tony, need a little help?" Gibbs smiled.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, please. I really need to go and I just can't get up." Tony had whispered his response. He still did not want to disturb Jack, he was grateful to the man for keeping the nightmares at bay.

Gibbs moved the chair over to the other side of the bed and then helped Tony. After taking care of his morning constitution, Tony was able to join Gibbs in the kitchen.

"So dad, what's on the agenda for today?" There were still many things to be accomplished.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

Plans…

Tom planned to meet with Sullivan at 0900. They were going to get the investigation started. Sullivan was good with Gibbs style strength, integrity and a willingness to fight for justice against anyone who stood in the way. He knew Sullivan was the right man for the job.

Plans…

Jen Sheppard called MTAC at 0600 to setup the conference call with Eli David. She needed to explain to him that Ziva's position would no longer be available in the DC office. She did not intend to explain what had really happened. She was concerned that should she provide the information about Gibbs and Tony they would then in turn become targets of political retribution, or worse a pissed off Mossad agent.

Plans…

Gibbs planned to talk to Ducky today. He wasn't sure if Tony would want to talk to Ducky as well. He wanted Tony's input on Ducky.

Plans…

Ziva was hoping to gather the intel her father had requested. She assumed it would be easy. With Gibbs and Tony out of the office, she and Tim were working cold cases. She assumed she would be able to sneak into the evidence locker and secure the items he requested without anyone becoming the wiser.

Gibbs sat at the kitchen table with Tony. They drank coffee and read the morning paper. They had both decided to wait for Jack to have breakfast.

"Tony, I was hoping to meet with Ducky today. I will call him once I know he is in the office. Do you want to talk to him as well? I could have him come by the house, if you want." Enough had been assumed and taken from Tony; Gibbs wanted to leave the decision up to Tony.

"Yeah, I want to talk to him. I want to make sure he understands. I dealt with enough backstabbing doctors when I was a kid. I don't need one now that is going to act like he cares and then pull the stunts he has in the past."

"I agree with you Tony. If I had seen it, I would have said something before now. There is no way I would have put up with that if it had been done to me. And there's NO way I will allow it to happen to you."

Tony felt a little more of the weight lift from his shoulders. He knew between the two of them they would be able to resolve the issue with Ducky. "Have you heard from Jimmy? I haven't seen him in a couple of days."

"Yeah, he's been calling me everyday. I told him to hold off until the weekend to come back by. He has finals this week. The three of us are doing fine and I don't want to interfere with his studies. He's going to make one hell of a doc. I've really been impressed with how he's handled everything."

Tony was glad to see Gibbs understood what he saw in Jimmy. "Thanks, I wouldn't want to be the cause of him not doing well in school. He's a smart guy but he still needs his time to study."

The rest of the morning went well. Tony was feeling better; his knee wasn't bothering him nearly as much. He was hoping that was a good sign. He really wanted to upgrade to crutches in the very lease. Then he would be a little more independent. He didn't want to go back to his apartment just yet but he did want to be able to get up and move without it being a two-man affair.

At 11 am, Director Sheppard's call to Director David was established. She requested every non-essential person to leave for the duration of the call. Once the room cleared, she proceeded to explain to Director David the current situation.

"Director David, I hope you are doing well. I have a matter of importance I wish to discuss with you. We are re-organizing the teams here in DC. In doing so I will have to remove Officer David from the MCRT." Jen's use of the restructuring of the MCRT team would help her to sell the need for Ziva to be moved to a different office.

"Director Sheppard, I was unaware that there was to be any changes in the teams in DC. Had I realized she would be uprooted again so quickly I do not believe I would have agreed to have her stay on as a liaison officer. If you are not able to keep her in DC, I will have her return home. Is there something wrong with her work performance that is affecting this change?" Eli David was concerned that his daughter had been found out. If that were the case then she would have to be extricated from DC immediately and possibly terminated. Her mission had been compromised, now a strategic retreat was necessary.

"No, her performance was average. She was not here long enough for me to provide you with a more accurate assessment. The MCRT is being restructured and unfortunately, the liaison officer position will no longer be needed. I am sorry we were not able to accommodate her on another team here in DC and I understand your desire for her to return home." Jen was ever the politician. She knew it was Ziva's performance that caused this but she needed to maintain the political ties with Eli.

"Please have her report to me as soon as possible. I will need to arrange for her return. Will you require her to work out a period of time?" He was fishing for information to determine if Ziva had truly been compromised.

"I would appreciate her remaining until she is finished with her current assignment. After she is finished, she will be free to return. Again, I am sorry this did not work out. I hope our relationship will continue to thrive despite this situation." The olive branch had been extended; it was only a matter of time to determine if they were creating an international incident.

"That would be acceptable. I will talk with Ziva and inform her of your decision. If you would please give us privacy, I would appreciate it." ELi was happy with Jen's response, it seemed as though NCIS was unaware of Ziva's mission. Eli smiled; he would bring his daughter home and determine another method to extract the information from NCIS.

At about the same time as the call was being placed on Director David, Gibbs was calling Ducky. Ducky wasn't available during the day but they were able to make plans for the evening. Dinner at Gibbs' home would put Tony at ease and allow them to talk openly to Ducky.

Tim had been debating on what to do all morning. He wanted to know how Tony was doing and still desperately wanted to figure out how to work things out with Tony. He sent a text to Gibbs hoping to get a response.

**How is T I am worried plz call want 2 wrk things out**

Gibbs phone buzzed. He nodded to Tony, as his hands were full. "It's a text from Tim."

Before Tony could say any more Gibbs anger erupted. "I TOLD THEM NOT TO CONTACT US UNTIL WE CONTACTED THEM. WHAT PART OF THAT DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND!"

"Dad, he says he want to know how I am doing. He's worried and wants to work things out. He's asking for you to contact him." Tony was a bit surprised when he first read the text but as he thought about it, he changed his mind. This was typical of Tim. "He's a good guy that got caught up in a bad situation. I always thought we could work it out. I just need to come clean with him and let him know who I really am. I don't think he will balk at the changes you want to make to the team."

"Tony, what happened with Tim?"

"It was little things at first. I played the role for Kate and got stuck in it when Tim came along. Kate didn't always have a great opinion of me and I think some of that rubbed off on Tim. After Kate…after Kate…we worked together fairly well. He seemed to be coming around. Then Ziva joined us. He followed her lead and didn't look at what was going on. Tunnel vision, the ability to get back at me, to be one of the cool kids… it all lead to me not having a lot of trust in him. But, I think he's these least of my worries. He's still a green agent and I believe he can change. I want to give him time, time to develop and to prove me either right or wrong." Tony had thought a lot about Tim. He wanted to keep Tim on the team but he was only willing to give him a chance.

"How about we put him back on a probation of sorts? Give him 3 months to see if he's willing to learn." Gibbs could see the desire in Tony to work with Tim. He understood it wasn't the same as Ziva. The lack of faith he had in Ziva was not something he could fix. However, Tim was still fixable.

"How about we revisit it at 3 months? We can tell him he's on probation but let's not give him a definitive length of time. Maybe that will light a fire under him."

After their discussion, Gibbs and Tony spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking with Jack. Jack was regaling Tony with stories of Gibbs childhood. Gibbs normally would have been upset with Jack for telling such embarrassing stories but this was a new normal. After all Tony had shared about his horrendous childhood, it was good to see him laugh. It wasn't so bad to hear the stories of his youth.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own NCIS, it's characters or anything else. I have writing this story for the purpose of entertainment.

Thanks to all of you who have left reviews and are following this story. This is the longest story I have written and I am glad so many of you are enjoying it.

So, on with the show…here's Ducky!

**CHAPTER 45**

Jen was pleased with how well her conversation went with Eli. He was going to break it to his daughter and then she would be free to deal with the fall out from the FBI. As she sat in her office, she thought back on the conversation she had with Gibbs. She really needed to look at what she was doing and re-evaluate her actions.

The longer she thought about the situation with Ziva and Eli the more concerned she became. What were they up to? She expected him to be more upset. She expected Ziva to throw a fit. However, they had both remained calm. When she talked with the tech operator present in MTAC about the conversation between Eli and Ziva occurred, Jim said he didn't know what was said since they conversed in Hebrew. He thought they appeared calm but at one point Ziva did sound excited or maybe nervous.

_What are you up to?_

Sullivan was working on the DiNozzo case. As he and his team looked deeper into the case, he found more discrepancies. The policies and procedures of law enforcement had been completely abandoned. However, they still needed to find the connections.

"Sherry, what have you found on Patterson?"

"So far nothing, his financials were clean. I haven't found anything linking him to DiNozzo. However, we are only just starting. Bill is looking into Charles Sterling. It's odd that he would be able to find DiNozzo, get a job and then work so hard to frame him. He's smart, but not that smart. Someone had to be working with him or at the very least given him the plan."

Sullivan's team had been together for a year. They were some of the best people he had ever worked with. Their reaction to what happened with DiNozzo was similar to his; they were appalled. Each member questioned how an agency could allow such a horrible injustice.

"Thanks Sherry. You guys keep looking; I have a couple other things to look into on the legalities."

Ducky arrived at the house just before dinner. He was concerned about Tony and Jethro. Neither man had been in touch with him since Tony's release. He knew something was wrong but he wasn't sure what was happening. He had been told like the others that he was not to attempt to contact them.

Jack greeted Ducky at the door and escorted him in. Gibbs and Tony were still in Tony's room. Jack was pleasant but a bit distant. Ducky wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Tony, you ready for this?" Gibbs knew this was going to be tough for Tony. His emotions had been all over the place. Now he was going to have to confront a man whom Gibbs suspected Tony looked upon as a grandfatherly figure.

"Yes, he needs to know I won't put up with it any longer. I would like to do it before dinner so either we can have a peaceful evening or he can leave. I just hope he can understand." Tony was disappointed in Ducky but still willing to give the man a chance.

"Ok, let's do this and move on. Just remember YOU are in the right here. You get to decide what others are told, not him." The words of encouragement were just what Tony needed. He was ready to face the world with Gibbs and Jack by his side.

Gibbs helped Tony down the hall. Ducky was quietly sitting on the couch when they came in. When Gibbs offered to help move Tony to the sofa Tony quietly refused. He wanted to be able to leave if he needed to do so.

The tension in the room was thick. Jack moved to sit closer to Tony. He knew this was going to be a tough situation for Tony. He wanted Tony to know he supported him.

Gibbs was the first to speak. "Duck, we have some things we need to discuss with you." He figured this would be the easiest way to start the conversation. If Ducky listened to Tony and was willing to accept and understand what Tony had to say, then he would be told about the remainder of the plans for the team.

"Before we get started may I inquire as to how you are both doing?" The sight before him shocked Ducky. He was unaware of either agent being injured. Gibbs was sporting a cast and Tony looked like he had been in a bad accident.

It was Tony who responded to Ducky's inquiry, "Beyond saying that we are fine, there is nothing for you to know at this time." Tony looked to Gibbs, who nodded his approval. "Dr. Mallard," Ducky was shocked by Tony's formality. The young man had not called him Dr. Mallard since his days in Baltimore. "In the time since I have arrived at NCIS you have been my primary physician. I am formally tell you that you no longer hold that position. My primary physician has for the past several months been Dr. Pitt. I would like for all documentation you hold on me to be forwarded to Dr. Pitt immediately."

Ducky was shocked. He had no idea Tony had changed primary physicians. He didn't know what had happened but it was obvious something had changed. He sat silently waiting for more information.

"You have had the privilege of knowing my background and complete medical history. While I respected you for being able to assist me at the beginning of my tenure here at NCIS, I no longer feel it appropriate for you to hold the privilege."

"Anthony, what has happened? Why do you feel I can no longer assist you when you are in need of care?" Ducky was confused. He felt he had always tried to provide quick, painless medical care. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Dr. Mallard, I feel you have exceeded your rights as my Doctor and have provided privileged information to people whom I did not want informed. You spoke out of turn on more than one occasion. You knew I had issues with doctors because of my childhood. You knew what type of childhood I had based on the reports you have in your possession. Yet you choose to trample any trust I had in you by divulging information to my teammates and to the team caring for me during my stay in the hospital with the plague."

"Anthony, I never…" Ducky was able to say no more when Tony erupted into a fit of anger.

"You NEVER! Never what Dr. Mallard? Never took food out of my hand, threw it away and then gave the remainder of my lunch to Tim. You never made comments about my past in front of Kate that had she paid more attention would have lead her down a path I didn't want to be taken. You never made comments to Brad and his staff about my past that made them think differently of me and of their treatment of me. Do you really want to go there? Because you DID do those things. Brad told me what you said to him and his staff. He told me you believed I had developed a fear of hospitals from my frequent visits as a child. How you believed my isolation would be detrimental due to my sever abandonment issues because of my neglectful parents. Before this, you made repeated comments to me and about me in front of my teammates about my poor diet and potential poor health as a result. You took a piece of pizza out of my hand and threw it in the trash, chastised me as if I were a child and did all of this in the middle of the bull pen in front of TIM! THEN, you gave the rest of my food to Tim so he could eat it in front of me."

Tony took a deep breath; he hadn't wanted to get this upset. He knew it was all in part due to everything that had been going on but he couldn't help it. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Do you have any idea how I've stressed over what other details you have decided to share or infer when not in my presence? The incident with the pizza was ludicrous. We were working hard. I hadn't had a chance to eat all day, while Tim and Kate had been able to take the time to eat. I was given that luxury. I had limited funds and bought something that I knew would fit the bill. YOU HAD NO RIGHT! You are not my father, you DO NOT decide when, where or what I eat. I AM AN ADULT. You had best learn to accept that fact and learn the difference between Doctor Patient confidentiality and idle chatter. You should also learn to know the difference between presumptions and facts. If you had wanted to determine if or to what extent I was or wasn't abused, you should have come to me. What you shouldn't have done was to voice your opinion to anyone else."

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Tony looked up at him and began to relax. He hated this. He hated all of this. He hated not being in control of his emotions and of his situation.

Ducky sat shell-shocked. There wasn't one untruth in what Tony had said. He had done all of those things. He hadn't meant to make Tony feel uneasy or to divulge any privilege information. They were all friends and … That was where he had gone wrong. They were friends and as such, he should have known better. As a physician, he knew the pitfalls of speaking out of turn. Maybe he had become too complacent by working with the dead. He spoke to them so often about his life and what he presumed theirs were that he had not considered the living when he let his mouth run with his thoughts. He was mortified by what his treatment of Tony had done to the young man. He only hoped he would be able to salvage their friendship.

"Duck, we've been friends for a long time. I trusted you with my son. I trusted you to have Tony's back as you have had mine in the past. When he began to tell me what you had done…I was angrier with you than I have ever been before. I tried to understand how this could have happened. But I came up empty. There is no way in hell you would have done to me what you have done repeatedly to Tony. You know there have been issues on the team. You know they have been giving Tony a hard time since he…you know what since they've been on the team. Cause this started before I made him my official SFA. How could you have contributed to this?" Gibbs was baffled by his old friend's behavior.

Ducky looked between the two men he had looked upon as friends. He was just about to respond when the front door opened, "I hope you don't mind I cam over early. I want to see how Tony was doing?"


	46. Chapter 46

**WOW over 500 reviews! Thanks everyone.**

**CHAPTER 46**

_Ducky looked between the two men he had looked upon as friends. He was just about to respond when the front door opened, "I hope you don't mind I cam over early. I want to see how Tony was doing?"_

"Mr. Palmer, what are you doing here?" Ducky was completely confused by Palmer's presence in Gibbs house. He was even more confused by his apparent comfort in just walking into the home unannounced.

"Jimmy, we're in here." Gibbs called out. "I thought you were going to wait until Saturday to come back by."

Ignoring Ducky, Palmer answered Gibbs, "My last test was today. I have a class tomorrow but I have already finished by homework for it. I wanted to see how you and Tony were doing. I felt bad that I haven't been here as much the last few days."

"No worries Jimmy. Dad and Pappy have been taking good care of me. And I think Pappy's been taking care of Dad as well. How'd your exams go? I'm sorry if I got in the way of your studies." Tony was afraid his needs might have taken away from Jimmy's study time. He didn't have much left to medical school and Tony didn't want to be the cause of Jimmy not doing well in his classes.

"I have already gotten my scores from the beginning of the week and I did great. The test today…I think it went really well. How are you doing…truthfully?"

"Doing better. Brad stopped by the other night and every things right where it should be." Tony didn't want to say too much in front of Ducky. "Dad do we have enough for Jimmy to join us?"

"Dad cooked, so we can feed a small army. Jimmy, do you want to stay for dinner?" Gibbs was pleasant. It baffled Ducky to see him so well mannered. He was use to Gibbs being short with people, not inviting them into his home.

"If you're sure you have enough, I would love to stay. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go to your room and wait. Maybe I can find a movie to watch while you finish up." As Jimmy began to make his way out of the room he paused for just a moment to acknowledge Ducky. "Good evening Dr. Mallard." Without saying anything further he left the room.

Ducky sat in stunned silence. His assistant had not only been aware of what was happening but had essentially just ignored him. It was obvious there was even more going on than he was previously aware.

"My dear Anthony, I never meant to hurt you. I know I cannot take back any of the things I have said or done, but please know it was never my intention to do you harm. I worry about you. I only want what is best for you. Nevertheless, I have obviously let my desire to help you interfere with my good sense. I can not deny anything you have said, it unfortunately is all true. I get so lost in talking with my regular patients and speaking openly with all of you about their lives, health and deaths…that my behavior towards you was completely unprofessional. I can not apology enough for what I have done. I only hope you can accept my apology and allow me to make it up to you. I value your friendship very much. I will of course send all of your information to Bradley immediately." There was no mistaking the sincerity in Ducky's voice.

Tony felt bad for the older man; he didn't mean to be so short with him. He respected Ducky and enjoyed hearing his stories. Now he felt as if he were wrong for what he said. Gibbs saw the emotions playing across Tony's face; he squeezed Tony's shoulder again. When Tony finally made eye contact, Gibbs smiled. "You are in the right here Tony. Just remember that and remember you have nothing to apologize for here. You have been screwed over so many different ways and by so many different people, you have every right to be angry, bitter…unforgiving."

Tony nodded his agreement. "Thanks. Dr. Mallard, I accept your apology but you need to understand it is going to take time before…before we can get back to how we were…it…it may be a long time."

"I understand. Again, I am sorry. I will do my best to change. I only wish we could have had this conversation before it had gotten to this point. In the future please let me know if I transgress." Ducky choose not to comment on Jimmy's presence.

"I appreciate it. I should have said something sooner. I just didn't want to cause problems. Right now…" Tony again looked to Gibbs for a little strength. "There's a lot going on. I…haven't quite been myself the past few days. I am getting better but as I face some of this the anger is at time overwhelming."

"Anthony, you have had a lot on your plate for a very long time. I am sorry I added to your burden. If there is anything I can do to help now, please let me know." Ducky thought about the many times through the years that Anthony had been there to listen to his stories, help everyone in need and in general be a happy person to be around. To think he had brought darkness to this bright young man was disturbing. He vowed to make things right and to treat Anthony as he should be treated. He further vowed to stand up on Anthony's behalf when needed.

"Duck, I want you to know Jimmy has been here for the both of us. He has been helping Tony and reporting to Brad. Jen is aware and has approved it. I don't want there to be any hard feelings between you but at first Jimmy was the only one Tony would let help him. They are good friends and Tony needed a friend." Gibbs didn't want there to be repercussions for Jimmy. He wanted Ducky to understand that Tony needed someone he could trust and that could provide him with medical attention.

"By all means, I am glad he was able to be here for you. I am proud of what he has been able to accomplish." Ducky was grateful Tony had a friend. He only wished it could have been himself.

The longer Jen thought about the conversation with Eli the more she began to wonder what was really going on. Had she been wrong in trusting Ziva? What were they up to? Was the agency or any of the agents in danger?

When she was no longer able to think of the who's and what's, she decided she needed help. Since there was no one in the agency she could turn to to investigate one of their own, she turned to the next best thing. "Agent Fornell, I need to speak with you as soon as possible. This is in part concerning Agent Gibbs' team."

It was unusual for Fornell to receive calls from NCIS unless they were from Gibbs. However, this wasn't Gibbs, it was Director Sheppard. "Hello Director. What can I do for you?"

"As I said I need to meet with you. I have a concern that requires me to seek outside help. Are you able to help me?" Jen didn't feel like she had time for games. Something was eating at her gut.

"Of course, where would you like to meet?" What ever was going on, he didn't think she wanted anyone from the agencies to know they were meeting.

"Jethro's at 9. I want to keep him in the loop. I also want to seek his opinion. Can you make it?"

"I'll see you there Director." He hated the idea of going back to Gibbs' house. Things between all of them weren't great, hell they weren't even good. He hated that he might lose his friend over this case. He hoped what ever Sheppard had up her sleeve it would be enough to help start the healing between him and his friend.

Sheppard's next call was to Gibbs. She knew he needed to be made aware of what was happening. He would want to be a part of it and he might make suggestions on increased security.

Abby sat in her quiet lab thinking about everything that had been happening. She heard the rumor that Ziva was returning home. She had been removed from Gibbs' team. A part of her wondered if this was Tony's doing. Another part wondered if it was Gibbs'. But how was she to know. No one was talking to her. She came to work, did her job and went home. Without Gibbs and his team working cases there wasn't much for her to do. The other teams never seemed to have the tough cases. She was bored and the more she contemplated what was happening the more she wondered about her own fate.

Would Tony want her gone as well? Did he hold the power over Gibbs to make it happen, to get rid of her? What had she done that was so wrong?

The more questions she came up with the angrier she became. She decided to break the rules, yet again. She composed an email to Tony.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

Abby:

_The more questions she came up with the angrier she became. She decided to break the rules, yet again. She composed an email to Tony._

**Tony I can't believe you are being so petty. What is your problem? Did you make Gibbs get rid of Ziva? WHY?! I just don't understand**

Abby looked at what she had written so far. She didn't understand. She was confused and felt lost without her friends being there. She knew there had been problems with the team but didn't understand what the problems were much less being able to figure out a way to fix them. She felt like everything was falling apart. First Tony almost dies. Then Kate and Tim were almost blown up but Tony saved them. Kate died. Tony was arrested and then he and Gibbs disappeared. Gibbs yelled at her. GIBBS yelled at HER. And now, Ziva was leaving.

She felt like she was just starting to get to know Ziva. She missed Kate so much and then Ziva came along. She was totally different but Abby hoped she would be able to develop a friendship with her. Gibbs had encouraged her to accept Ziva and now he was sending her away.

Abby was so lost in thought she didn't hear the doors swish open. Tim had meant to talk with Abby earlier but he had been doing a lot of thinking of his own. He too knew there were problems in the team but at first was not willing to accept responsibility for his part in them. Now as he thought back on what had happened he had decided to own up to his mistakes and try to fix them.

He quickly realized Abby had no idea he was there. He snuck up behind her to see what had her so deep in thought. When he read the email on her screen, he was dumbfounded. How could Abby, the sweetest Goth he'd ever known, be so short sighted?

"ABBY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN NOT SEND THAT TO TONY!" He was angry with her and himself. He had seen the rift between him and Tony but hadn't considered there being an issue with Abby.

Abby was shocked by being yelled at by Tim. What was this world coming to when she was being yelled at by Gibbs and Tim? She looked at Tim confused. How could he ask her that and demand she not send the email. Didn't he get it? The team was breaking apart.

"Abby, you can not send that to Tony. He hasn't done anything wrong. Moreover, what were you thinking, do you honestly think he or anyone else could actually MAKE Gibbs do something he didn't want to do? I'm sorry I haven't been down here a lot recently but I have been thinking about everything that's happened. At no point can I see where Tony has done something wrong. The more I think about it, I'm glad Ziva is leaving the team. And before you get your panties in a bunch, you don't work with her in the field or in the bullpen. She is untrained, unprofessional and unpredictable. She has been the cause of a rift in this team and I think Gibbs, like me, is finally starting to see it. If she stayed, I'm not sure she wouldn't be the cause of more heartache and pain for all of us. Tony has done nothing but be himself. He's tried to be there for all of us since Kate died all the while still recuperating. But Abby you are his friend and have been for a long time, who's been there for Tony?" Tim was hoping he made his point. He didn't want to see Abby's friendship with Tony be destroyed.

Abby had started to cry while Tim was talking. She knew he was right. She had been so caught up in everything going on that she hadn't seen the big picture. She reached over to the computer and deleted the email. She was ashamed she had even considered sending it. She knew better, she knew Tony would never try to hurt the team. However, more important than that was she knew Gibbs wouldn't do something just because of Tony. "I…I just am so confused, an angry, and depressed. Tim what is happening to our family?"

"We have all been childish and self-centered. We have taken out our anger and frustration on Tony for a while. Tony has been a rock for all of us and we've done nothing but be cruel to him. I've been thinking about the time I have been here. At first, he picked on me and I thought he was nothing more than a bully, like the one's I've dealt with all my life. Kate and I would get the occasional zinger in but he always seemed to come out on top. Then Ziva came alone. You know at first I didn't see past the fact that I had someone that would help me get him back. But now…I think I let my fear and anger over Kate's death to allow me to turn against him. Ziva's comments…they weren't joking like with Kate. I didn't realize it at first but she said things to be disrespectful, hurtful. She did profiles on all of us; she knew what she was doing. Why I let myself be taken in like that, I'll never know but I've figured it out now. If you want to salvage your friendship with Tony and Gibbs, you better figure it out real quick." Tim didn't want to hear anything else from Abby. She needed time to decide what she was going to do but he already knew what needed to be done. He wasn't going to let other people's opinions, lack of trust or disrespect get in the way of his own personal beliefs. He believed Tony would have his back no matter what, that said a lot about him. He wished he could say the same about others. He wished he could say the same about himself.

Abby thought about everything Tim said and realized he was right. She knew Tony better than anyone. She knew a bit about his past because of the background check she did when he first was hired. Tony was smarter than he portrayed himself. He had a lot of problems as a kid but she didn't really know why, she hadn't investigated too far into those issues because at the time that weren't essential. She knew his father disowned him after his mother's death when he was only 12. Again, she didn't know why and Tony never said.

Why…that one little question that lead to no answers. Why had she behaved the way she had? Why had she allowed others to change her behavior towards Tony? Why hadn't she seen what was happening within the team? Why did this all have to happen so soon after losing Kate?

Abby thought about her childhood and about how she had been teased for having deaf parents. She had seen the cruelty words could do to someone. She had heard some of the things Ziva had said to and about Tony. Yet, she never gave them the credit deserved for hurting her friend. Now, as she thought about the fleeting glimpses of emotion she had seen from Tony when these things happened she realized it was the same emotions she had felt all those years ago.

WHY?

Gibbs sat back and listened to the conversation around him. Tony was a little more distant with Ducky but he could tell Tony was willing to give Duck a second chance. Jack had stayed close to Tony's side giving his silent support. Jimmy had joined them for dinner after their talk. He too sat near Tony.

Tony was calm, reserved but was starting to get fidgety. Gibbs looked up at the clock and was struck by how late it was getting. It was already 8 o'clock and Jen was going to be here at 9. Gibbs didn't want Duck to be present when Jen arrived. As he continued to watch Tony it finally struck him, Tony had missed his evening meds. _He's probably in pain_.

There was a lull in the conversation, which he decided to take advantage of, "Duck, I'm glad you were able to stay for dinner. I know I had wanted to talk with you about some of the changes with the team but it's getting late and I would rather finalize a few things before we get into it."

Ducky looked at his watch, "Oh my, I hadn't realized how late it was getting. I am sorry but I really must be going. I only have the nurse until 9:30. Anthony, thank you again. I will endeavor to change and re-earn your trust. Good night. It's was nice to see you again Jackson. Mr. Palmer, thank you for taking care of my friends. I will see you soon."

As soon as the good byes were said, Gibbs returned with Tony's medications. "Here son, I know you are hurting."

"Thanks," Tony was grateful Gibbs was able to read him so well. He hadn't wanted to say something in front of Ducky. Things were strained now. He wouldn't show weakness.

"Jen and Tobias are going to be her in about an hour. Relax until then." Tony simply nodded his head. It felt good to be able to relax and not feel like he had to be on his game. These people accepted him with all his faults.

Promptly at 9 pm, Jen and Tobias entered the house. Jimmy left upon their arrival; he knew this was none of his concern. Jack decided to turn in early. The past couple of days had been tough. He was grateful Jimmy would be returning tomorrow to help.

Tony and Gibbs sat next to each other at the kitchen table. Gibbs ever-present cup of coffee sat idle on the table. Tony had gotten relief from the pain and he was thankful they had been able to reduce his meds down to Tylenol. He didn't want to be goofy when Tobias and Sheppard were there to talk with them.

Jen got right down to business after inquiring about each of their's health. "I spoke with Eli David and he in turned agreed to tell Ziva she was to return home. He seemed to take it rather well. As did Ziva, however, it was her lack of response that brings me here. Jethro, after everything you and Tony said I have become more suspicious of their activities."


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

_Jen got right down to business after inquiring about each of their's health. "I spoke with Eli David and he in turned agreed to tell Ziva she was to return home. He seemed to take it rather well. As did Ziva, however, it was her lack of response that brings me here. Jethro, after everything you and Tony said I have become more suspicious of their activities."_

"Maybe it's just that my perspective has changed. Nevertheless, after everything that has happened I am not willing to ignore my gut feeling. I should have questioned their motives when this began. I didn't and now I regret it. Jethro, do you think it's possible Ziva saved your life for an ulterior motive? Is that even possible?"

Gibbs thought about it for a moment before he replied. "Before you brought it up I hadn't thought about it much at all. She acted as if she couldn't believe Ari would try to kill me, yet when he did, she took him out. I think it's the reason I ignored some things. We are just recovering from Kate, Ziva knew about my daughter…Is it possible, yes. Do I think that's why she did it?" Gibbs paused, thinking about everything. Could Elli sacrifice one child at the hands of another to infiltrate the agency? "Yes. As I look back at everything that's happened and everything I know about Elli David, I believe it is quite possible."

Jen was shocked that Gibbs agreed with her assessment. She was hoping he would disprove her theory. "So what is his reasoning? What do you think they are up to and do you think they are a threat?"

Tony and Fornell sat listening to the conversation. Tony had a growing sense of unease. Ziva made it well known to him in her first encounter with him that she had knowledge no one else on the team had about him. She knew about his parents, schooling etc. Everything she had done up to this point was designed to divide the team. "I can answer that for you. Yes. She is a bigger threat than we have faced up to this point. She knows us. She investigated us. She has already helped with and provided intel to others to harm us. She has succeeded in dividing this team. We are always stronger together. She came in a moment of weakness and played on each of our insecurities. For Gibbs she played up the loss of her brother at her own hands to save him. For Tim she provided a friend to work together to go up against me. She made him believe I thought less of him and she knew better. She tried to get him to believe he was better than I was while undermining me. For me…well, I think that's obvious. She knew about my childhood, she knew my insecurities and my trust issues. She played upon them by dividing the only family I had left and attempted to turn them against me. She pointed out my faults to Gibbs, like he didn't know them already. She under minded my intelligence with Tim, though that wasn't hard since I down played it. And for you she played the I saved you too card. I think if push comes to shove, she'll do something to try to finish her mission. I just don't know what."

"I think Tony's right. Right now, though I hate to admit it we are vulnerable. I only have one arm and Tony's not able to get around without help." Gibbs hated to admit to a weakness. He was angry with himself. It was his own fault he was out of commission. The cast would keep him from being able to shoot with accuracy. He knew he could still shoot but with his non-dominant hand. He looked over at Tony, he could at least shoot but he couldn't get out of the way of an attack. _This is a mess._

"We have a few options. I know you aren't going to like any of them but hear me out first." Fornell waited until both Tony and Gibbs acknowledged him. "I personally will investigate and not report anything to anyone until we know what we are dealing with here. As Federal Agents, it is within my rights to investigate a threat to you. I don't want to go through official channels; we don't know how high all of this crap is going to go. I have a friend that has a house; I'll set it up to use it as a safe house. I don't want to use one of ours because of the previous issues," he looked towards Tony. "And we can't use any of yours Director. This can be off book; safe and no-one would connect the dots."

Tony wanted to have some control over what was happening. He didn't trust either agency at this point. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure Tony, we'll step outside. Just let us know when you've made up your mind." Sheppard and Fornell went into the backyard. They continued to discuss the issues surrounding Elli and Ziva.

"So, what are you thinking Tony?" Gibbs didn't like the options given but didn't see an alternative.

"I hate it. I know we can't use any of the established safe houses, that's a given. We need to keep this off book since we don't know who is involved with Elli. But I don't want to go to Fornell's friend's house. I would rather we arrange our own place to stay. I can call one of my frat brothers and see what they can do to help us. I haven't mentioned many of their names around Ziva. She knows about Steve because of Tim but that's it. I don't think their background check on me was as in depth as they think considering she didn't know about my higher education. What do you think? Us against them?"

"We need to figure out a way to contact them without any trace back to us. If we can do that, I'm all in. But we need to take dad with us. I don't like the idea of leaving him alone." Gibbs was concerned his dad could be harmed.

"No way are we leaving pappy behind. I just got the coolest grandpa ever; we are taking him with us. There was never a question about that on my part. When do we meet with Rob again?" Tony was flabbergasted; of course pappy was going with them.

"I can call him tomorrow and see if he can meet with us. What do you have in mind?" Gibbs was curious now.

"I have a couple of numbers he can call for us. We'll give him the scoop on what's happening and how quickly we need this to take place. When I was in college, we had a game we use to play. It was kind of cloak and dagger sort of thing at the frat house. If one of us were in trouble, we had a set phrase we would use to let everyone in our group know we needed help immediately. We started doing it after one of the guys got jumped coming out of a bar. I'll give Rob the phrase, he makes the call and we will just have to wait. It should only take a couple of hours for us to get a response."

"Alright but I want to push it up. If it can happen that quick, I want to get this going tonight. I would rather get out of here before anything happens or anyone is suspicious. I'll call Rob. You can explain to Fornell and Jen while I get this started." Gibbs liked the idea of not having anyone in either agency knowing where they were going. He needed to get his family safe. He yelled into the backyard as he was headed upstairs to make his call.

Fornell and Sheppard found Tony sitting in the family room. "We are going to a safe house but we will not be providing either of you with the address. We feel it is safer that way. We will come up with a way to stay in touch but for now, we are going on our own."

If Tony thought they were going to argue he was wrong. Though neither of them liked the idea, they both silently agreed it was for the best. "Agreed. Just make sure we know you are alright. I want you to figure out a way to check in with us. I just want you both to keep safe. We will get this figured out; it's just a matter of time."

"I know my Director will have a fit if you aren't here but I don't care. Your safety and wellbeing is first priority. I will talk with Mr. Harm and make sure arrangements are made to accommodate these circumstances. If he knows in advance he will be able to hold off Patterson."

"I will make sure Rob knows before we do anything. I don't want this to interfere with the cases pending. I still want to get my justice if possible. If you don't mind, Gibbs and I have some things to do. If you'll excuse us, good night and please lock the door on the way out."

Gibbs went to his father's room and explained what was happening. He needed his dad to help him organize. They needed to be ready to go as quick as possible. Bags packed with all the essentials (coffee and meds) and clothes to last a week or more.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

It seemed everyone involved was willing to go the extra mile to make certain Gibbs and Tony were safe. By midnight, the Gibbs household was packed and ready to move. They weren't sure how it was going to work but they were ready for anything. Or so they thought.

Rob had taken the information Tony gave him and went to a payphone to make the first call. He found it humorous to be using a payphone. _I mean really, who does this any more?_ Nevertheless, Tony had had a point, no one does this any more and therefore it would be over looked.

The groggy man on the other end of the line was not happy about being woken up at 11:30 pm. "This better be good."

"Delta One." Rob thought it was somewhat funny. He couldn't imagine these guys still remembering something like this from their college days.

"Where? When? How many? What do you need?" Suddenly the guy on the other end was wide-awake and anxious. He hadn't heard a Delta call in years. If one of his brothers was calling this late at night and using this code it was something big. The fact that he didn't recognize the voice or the number also sent a shiver down his spine.

"Tony needs a place for 3. ASAP. He told me to tell you he needs a fast and furious pick up and it has to be creative. He's in a wheelchair, he'll explain later. Boss has a broken paw and there's going to be a g-pa. This needs to be done as quietly as possible. He's sort of on the run but its not illegal. Can you help?" Rob was afraid Tony had overestimated the ability of his friends to help him on such short notice and with such a cryptic message. Tony had explained this was a lot like a secret hand shake. Their code and their honor were all rolled up in one. When a brother was in need, everyone would pull together and help.

"Give me a number to call you back. I'll call you in 10 minutes."

Rob was shocked. He gave him the number of the payphone and waited. It was less than 10 minutes later when the phone rang. "I've got a truck that will make the pick up and then we will work from there. If they are ready to move, I just need an address and I can be on the road in 15 minutes."

Rob gave him the address and hung up. Neither person had ever asked what the other's name was or from where they were calling. Rob smiled and headed to his home. He didn't want anything happening at the office. He knew Ziva didn't know about him or at least he hoped she didn't but he wanted to try to keep everything normal.

Ziva had started making plans when she left the yard. She was going to destroy Tony and Gibbs. Tony for making a fool of her and Gibbs for general principle. She knew her actions weren't fully sanctioned but it didn't bother her. Her father wouldn't mind being rid of a couple of thorns in his side. The elimination of the MCRT team would create havoc in the Agency. This would help her to make a clean break.

She decided she had a little time to think about everything. She had been given two weeks to finish her cases. She knew she wasn't going to worry about them past the end of shift today.

12:15 AM

I truck pulled into Gibbs driveway. Two men got out and carried a large box into the home. The out side said medical supplies. Gibbs opened the door and offered to help, the box appeared to be heavy from the way these men were moving. "No thanks sir. We've got it covered. Once we get it unloaded, it'll be fine. Sorry to get here so late." Terry looked around the foyer and noticed the couple of bags at the front door. He and Pat set the box down as Gibbs closed the door.

"Mr. Gibbs, I'm Pat and that's Terry we got a call that Tony needed some help. Where is he?" Pat was anxious. He hadn't seen his friend in a couple of years. He couldn't believe it when he got the call. Once he had heard Tony was hurt he knew there was no one else to call but Terry. Terry was a Sports Physician and fortunately had quick access to medical supplies and obviously the large box.

"I'm in here guys." Tony called from the living room. "Come on in and I'll answer all your questions. Tony spent the next 15 minutes telling Terry about his and much to his chagrin Gibbs' injuries. When he was finished, he explained what was happening and why they needed a quick and silent exit.

"Man when I heard Delta One, I knew it was going to be big but dang. Okay so here's the gig. We are going to load all of your stuff into the box. When I open the back door, it will block the view of the front door. The side of the box has a door you guys will be able to get in. Once you are in, I'll close up and go back like I need a signature. Berry and Terry will get you guys in the box, he's waiting in there now. Then we are on our way. Any questions?" Pat looked far more confident than he felt about all of this. If anyone stopped him or was viewing the truck from the side this was all over. He was scared but knew like the other brothers, he had to do anything he could to help Tony. Tony had helped all of them out when they were in school and even once they were out.

"Dang you really need to get yourself a job working at the agency. You came up with this quick. We could use fast thinkers like you." Tony was taken aback by everything Pat was able to get done in just 45 minutes.

"Don't be too impressed. I directed a play a couple of years ago; this was one of the deleted scenes. We didn't have the budget and had to adjust the crooks great escape." Pat smiled, he could believe his theater degree would be put to use in the real world.

Gibbs shook his head and walked upstairs to help Jack. Apparently, the movie references weren't just a Tony thing. Now he was going to live out a piece of a play. Gibbs found Jack in Kelly's old room. Through the years, he had slowly moved things out. He now only had one large box of keepsakes left from his beautiful wife and daughter. Wife numbers 2 and 3 weren't very understanding and had both taken it upon themselves to throw things away when he wasn't around. That was part of the reason behind their demise. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Son, I added all the pictures I could find. I want you to either take these with you or give it to Tony's friends for safekeeping. I have a bad feeling and I don't want to risk you losing these last few items you have to remember our girls by, can we do that?" Jack had agonized over packing the last few items. Ever since he had talked with Leroy earlier, he began thinking about the girls. Ziva knew about them. If she wanted to hurt Leroy, she would destroy these last precious memories he had of them. Jack was beside himself thinking about that happening.

After everything that had happened, Gibbs couldn't be angry or upset. He was touched by the thoughtfulness and concern Jack was showing. As he glanced in the box, he noticed a few things Jack hadn't mentioned. There were pictures of the team, Ducky, Tim and Kate. However, there were several pictures of Tony he had gathered since Tony started with him. His family all in one box. How could he be anything but touched by the love Jack was showing all of them?

"I think that's a great idea. I want to add a couple more things though if we are going to put these in safe keeping." Gibbs went to his room and gathered the pictures he had of his mother, father and he as a child. He also added a couple mementos of Jack and his mom. He hadn't kept much through the years. When he was in the military, he had moved too often and some things had been lost in the moves. Now he cherished the few items he had left.

Jack looked at the items he added to the box and smiled. He remembered these things. He was happy they had brought a smile and kind memory to his son's troubled soul. "That's great son. Let's get this down stair and get moving.

At the end of the day, Abby had packed up and gone home. She didn't want to be alone but didn't know where to go. She couldn't go to the nuns. They loved Tony; they wouldn't back her against him. Abby realized she had been wrong but still didn't understand how bad things had become.

Later in the evening, she began to think about her friend Tony. Tony was always kind to her. In the beginning, she did not like him because he was not Stan. Then one night she was at a club. Tony happened to be at the same club when he noticed her being cornered by one of the patrons. He was a big guy but very drunk. Tony could see the fear in her eyes. He quickly walked up behind the big guy and wrapped an arm around the guys throat. He trapped his arm behind him and pushed the guy up against the wall. Tony leaned in and whispered in the big guys ear. "When I let you go you are going to walk out of here quickly and quietly. If you do not I will put a bullet in you for threatening a federal employee. Do I make myself clear?"

The big guy nodded to whatever Tony had said. Tony never told her what he said but the guy left the bar and never looked back. Afterwards she looked at Tony as a brother. He was her protector and friend. He was always there for her.

She thought about the earlier conversation with Tim. He was right. Who was there for Tony? Tim had said he hadn't been there for Tony. She didn't think Gibbs or Ducky had been there for him either. Now, she looked at what she had done and realized she hadn't been there for her friend either.

_He's never done a thing to me to cause me harm in any way. Nevertheless, I have done nothing but take from him. Oh my goodness. _


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

Abby hadn't been able to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she was met with images of her family breaking apart. She saw Kate in the drawer in autopsy but then Tony or Gibbs replaced Kate. By sunrise, she was exhausted and emotionally raw. Normally she would go to the lab and work but today was her day off and as of late the lab had been unable to settle her nerves.

Sister Ann and the other nuns were taking some of the children from the orphanage to the zoo. She decided to head over to the convent and help chaperone. It was still early but she knew she would be able to participate in mass before they left for the field trip.

When Abby arrived for mass, Sr. Ann noticed immediately the subdued expression and modest attire Abby wore. She knew something was wrong and decided to approach her after mass.

Mass was always a place of comfort and peace for Abby. Today was an exception. The readings were focused on betrayal. Delilah's betrayal of her husband Samson and then the story of Joseph and his brothers, why today of all days would these be the readings. Jealousy and fear had allowed family to betray each other. In each, the one betrayed had done nothing truly wrong.

By the end of the service, she was in tears. There would be no helping out today. She had betrayed her friend by thinking ill of him. Sr. Ann sat next to her without saying a word. She had known Abby for several years and had been on the bowling league since being transferred to this convent. She was immediately attracted to the Goth's liveliness and spunky attitude. A subdued Abby was something she never thought she would have to experience. Even after the death of her friend, Abby was able to look at the bright side of things.

When Abby had calmed she began to talk. "Sr. Ann, I am no better than Delilah. If I don't figure this all out soon I am going to lose Gibbs and Tony. I am so confused and angry. How can God allow such horrible things to happen to good people? How can He watch as good people are treated poorly? How can He still love me when I have done nothing but hurt some one I love?"

"Abby, what is happening? I know you to be a good person. I can't imagine…" Abby began to cry again as she interrupted Sr. Ann. 45 minutes later, she had confessed to her anger, her fears and her ill thoughts towards Tony. For the next hour, she and Sr. Ann talked about how Abby could attempt to fix her errors.

Neither of them made it to the zoo. The other sisters having seen them in deep conversation had taken the kids on ahead. Once Sr. Ann and Abby were finished talking, she left Abby to contemplate everything they had discussed. She knew Abby had a good heart but Abby needed to mature and accept responsibility for her actions.

The back of the truck had been equipped with a bench and a mattress on the floor. Tony was grateful for the mattress. He was tired but unable to sleep; his anxiety and pain were keeping him awake. He didn't know where they were going, he was just grateful for friends that were willing to put themselves out for him. He knew he was safe with people he trusted, with the closest people he had to family.

Gibbs had watched Tony for a short while before he'd gone to sit on the mattress besides Tony. At first, they sat in companionable silence. As time moved on Tony began to fidget and become quieter. "Are you doing okay?"

Tony considered lying but only for a moment. "Not really. Knees kind of hurting."

"Spasms? Ache?"

"Little spasms but just general pain. I just… need to rest."

Berry had been sitting nearby when he overheard the conversation. He made his way to the front of the truck and knocked on the pass window. "Terry, I think Tony could use a little TLC back here."

Nothing further needed to be said. They had been on the road for 2 hours. It was another 45 minutes to Terry's house. Pat was glad Terry had been in DC on business. They had gotten together for lunch but had been unable to reach Tony. They were all familiar with Tony's erratic schedule so had felt no concern when he didn't respond immediately. He always returned his calls as soon as he was able to do so. Little did they know Tony's phone had been destroyed by Gibbs and had not been replaced.

When the call for help came, it was an easy call for at to make to Terry. Terry was due home the next morning. He lived in a gated community where the lots were large and the neighbors' homes weren't visible from his own. He had plenty of room and like Tony was single. There would be no one to explain the sudden presence of three additional people in the house. It was ideal for what Tony needed.

Pat pulled over as soon as he could find a place to park. Terry quickly switched places with Berry. When he got to Tony's side, he saw the toll the trip was taking on his friend. He ignored Gibbs who sat holding Tony's hand. "Tony, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just my knee. Starting to spasm. 'm tired." Tony could barely keep his eyes focused.

"He hasn't been sleeping well since this all began. The muscle spasms come and go but they increase with stress and exhaustion." Gibbs didn't want to betray Tony's trust but knew Terry was a trusted friend and would be able to help.

"Okay, for now I'll give your knee a rub down. I have some liniment here that will help. As I recall you aren't allergic to anything, has that changed?"

Tony shook his head. The spasms were getting worse. Tony squeezed Gibbs hand more tightly. He was starting to wish he had taken another pain pill. However, he wasn't inclined to be incapacitated worse than he already was with the bum knee.

"Just lay back and try to relax. This liniment has lidocaine that will help numb the area and the massage will help loosen it up. Just let me take care of it." Terry began treatment without any protest from Tony. It may have been a while since he and Tony had roomed together in college but he knew this was not normal for Tony.

By the time they arrived at the house Tony was feeling much better. Gibbs had moved behind him and held him tight as he was being treated. Tony found comfort in the grasp and was able to let some of his anxiety release. He had only been asleep for five minutes when they arrived at Terry's home.

"Mr. Gibbs"

"Just Gibbs."

"Alright, Gibbs let Berry and I move Tony into the house. I don't want to wake him if I can avoid it. He needs the rest. Hopefully, we can move him without him even realizing it. If you would help your father into the house, we will come back and get your bags. You and your father can have the first two rooms on the left. Mine is to the right and I'll put Tony in the one next to me. It's closer to the bathroom."

Terry and Berry were just starting to move Tony when Tony began to scream. "NO! Don't…" Neither of them were completely surprised by the scream, they remembered hearing the same screams in college.

Gibbs placed his hand back in Tony's as he leaned over to talk to Tony. "It's alright son, I've got your six. We are going to get you moved to a room. Just relax and let us do the work."

Terry and Berry were familiar with Tony having nightmares. He hated to be touched when he was asleep, under the circumstances they were hoping he was too exhausted to realize it was happening. He also hated to have anyone sneak up on him. In college, a couple of their brothers learned early not to do these things. One ended up with a broken nose, the other bruises. Word in the house had spread fast to avoid anyone else being injured. Tony had been appalled and had packed his bag to move out. The brothers stopped him.

In all those years, no one had ever been able to do what Gibbs had done with just a few short words. Tony was calm and back to sleep within moments. "It's okay now. Just be careful."


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. I am sorry for the delay but this week is going to be tough. I will update as quickly as I can. Thanks again.**

**CHAPTER 51**

Tim's phone rang just before 7am. It was not unusual but as of late, it had not happened. He didn't know the number but answered any way.

"Mr. McGee, this is Rob Harm. I am Anthony DiNozzo's attorney. I need to schedule a deposition with you immediately this morning. Can you be in my office at 8:30?" Rob wasn't able to give any real information over the phone. Tony and Gibbs had given him a message to deliver to McGee. Gibbs had initially planned to meet with McGee but under the circumstances, he had to cancel. Now, it was up to Rob to ask the questions and get a feel for where Tim was and what his plans were concerning Tony and the team.

Arrangements were made and Tim began to prepare for his meeting. He wasn't sure what information he could help with, the portion of the case he had dealt with was well documented. He knew there was more to what was happening but he was in the dark about those matters.

Tim arrived at the office at 08:15. Rob was already there but the secretary was not in yet. Rob escorted Tim to the conference room and closed the door. He didn't want to take the chance of being interrupted or anyone accidentally waling in on their conversation.

"Please take a seat Mr. McGee. I have a few things to discuss with you." Without giving Tim time to breathe, Rob began his questioning. He wanted the man to be off guard. He didn't want to give him time to consider his answers. "I would like to know what you think of Special Agent DiNozzo."

"He's a good agent. He smart, smarter than he portrays himself. I have misunderstood him for a long time. Over the last few days, I have really been thinking about all that has happened since I started with Gibbs' team. Tony has always been there for me, even when I wasn't there for him. I don't know if he'll ever be able to forgive me but I sure am going to try to be a better agent and friend to him."

"Well, Agent McGee, you have made my job a lot easier. I have a message for you from Gibbs and Tony. They had to leave town rather abruptly. Gibbs isn't going to be able to meet with you. They have been moved to a safe house. There is a lot more going on than you are aware of…"

McGee interrupted, "Does this have anything to do with Ziva?"

"Why do you ask?" Rob was wondering if McGee had information that had already lead Tim to ask about Ziva.

Tim thought about everything he had been considering the past few days. He didn't know if he should say anything but at the same time, maybe this was something Gibbs and Tony needed to know. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I…humm…I don't know if this is going to help or not but the more I have thought about it the more concerned I have become. I became angrier with myself. I just can't believe I allowed myself… … I think Ziva's up to something. But I don't know what. I allowed my own insecurities and grief to get in the way of my better judgment. Ziva has been undermining Tony every chance she gets. I have heard her say things to other teams. It's one thing when she said it to me, I should know better. I am to blame for my own actions. I wanted to get one up on Tony. Now, I realize he would always be one up on me. He is better. He knows his job. He's smart. However, I can absolutely not compete with him is in his ability to help others, his ability to be selfless and humble. Before today, I don't know that I ever would have thought to use the word humble to describe Tony, but it is true. I have thrown my degrees in his face and tried to make him look bad, thinking it would make me look good. I was bullied in school, I didn't realize he wasn't trying to bully me but to help me to grow up and stand up for myself."

Rob sat back in his chair. Tim had just told him everything he really needed to know before he could be let in on what was happening. For the next 30 minutes, Rob explained their concerns about Ziva and the inconsistencies in the FBI case.

Ziva sat in her apartment drinking her tea. It was suppose to calm her nerves. Normally it did accomplish it's mission but not today. The longer she considered what had happened the angrier she became. Her father had sent her on a mission to get close to Gibbs and then to destroy the man. Ari had gone off grid and started killing unauthorized people. Her mission was different.

If things had gone the way she wanted, Gibbs and all of NCIS would have been taken down. They were investigating issues Eli didn't want investigated. It was as simple as that, he was providing illegal arms to small countries and then providing training for them to over throw their governments. NCIS had already destroyed one of his operations and was close to destroying another.

The background checks she had performed on the team had been thorough. Obviously, in light of what she was learning about DiNozzo it hadn't been thorough enough. She thought he was weak and simple minded. He portrayed himself to be a bumbling idiot as far as she was concerned. How he had gotten to be the SFA, she wasn't sure. He had never impressed her with his skills as an investigator. Yet now she was being forced to reevaluate her opinion.

DiNozzo was not easily taken down. She had assisted with the planting of evidence in the recent murder case. She had hoped once the first piece of evidence against him was found that Gibbs would turn his back on Tony and leave him to his own devices. However, Gibbs had done the opposite. With each piece of evidence found, Gibbs resolve to clear DiNozzo became more concrete.

"DiNozzo…" She screamed in anger. "You have been a pain in my side since I met you. You will go down. You will die if it is the last thing I do before I go home. You and Gibbs have caused me to lose face. I have never failed at a mission, until now. You WILL pay!"

Abby had spent her time with the Sisters thinking. She continued to think about Tim and his rant. Tim was right, so were the sisters. She was immature and needed to grow up. She had realized it sooner but was still trying to come to grips with her own behavior. She had blamed Tony for things he hadn't done. She hadn't apologized for not being a supportive friend.

She knew she couldn't contact Gibbs and Tony by phone, Gibbs had made it clear to not call again. However, she wanted to tell Tony how sorry she was for everything. Her previous email was a disaster; she hoped this one would be different.

**Tony,**

**I don't know if I can even still call you friend. I haven't been much of one recently. I don't even know where to begin to apologize. **

**I haven't been a good friend. I blamed you for things that were out of your control. I had no reason to do it. You have been there for everyone…always. **

**I can't explain why I have acted the way I have but I do realize I was wrong. I'm sorry. When you are ready to talk, please call me. I will wait for you. **

**Love**

**Abby**

It was a short note but she hoped he would be able to get it. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew she needed to make things right with Tony. If Kate's death had taught her anything, it was to not waste time. She had been doing a lot of that lately. She wasted time on being immature and self-centered. Now she was going to have to put in the time and effort to try to win Tony's forgiveness. No not win, this wasn't a game. She needed to regain his trust and earn his forgiveness.

Tony was confused when he woke. The room was comfortable and for a reason he couldn't explain he felt comfortable. He looked around but nothing was familiar.

"Gibbs…Gibbs…DAD!" Tony's voice continued to increase in volume until he was screaming for Gibbs. He needed his dad, something was going on and he was worried. He didn't remember being put in this room. He didn't remember much of anything from the night before. He didn't feel well and thought he was going to be sick. The nervousness increased with each passing moment. Comfortable or not he needed to know what was happening.

He was on the verge of tears when Gibbs came into the room. "DAD!" Tony's cry of relief was tangible.

Tony continued to screams for Gibbs, his dad. Finally, Gibbs was there but by this time Tony was cried out. He felt weak and sick.

"It's okay son, I'm here. You're safe. We are at Terry's house. Do you remember?" The whole time Gibbs was talking to Tony, reassuring him and taking the time to check him out. The stitches were untouched. He was bruised but no further injuries.

"I forgot, sorry. I think I'm going to be sick."

Gibbs quickly helped Tony up and into the bathroom. He then filled the tub and helped Tony to get ready for a morning soak in the tub. The warm water would help the knee but he would have to keep an eye on the fever. He hoped the warm water would break it.

Tony sank into the tub. He felt drained but the water was helping. The knee felt weightless as it floated. The nausea was receding the longer he was in Gibbs presence. Gibbs wrapped his arm as best he could to keep the cast safe from the water. He didn't expect to get it wet but thought it would be prudent to be prepared, Tony would need help getting out of the tub.

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked as he seated himself on the edge of the tub. He was worried about Tony. So much had happened in such a short period of time. Tony had been an emotional wreck for the past few days. Gibbs knew he needed to work on Tony's psyche as much as helping him with his physical injuries. He was never one to worry about these things before, but for Tony he would do anything.

"This is really helping my knee. It doesn't hurt as much." Tony wanted to avoid the conversation. He knew what Gibbs really wanted to discuss, he just didn't want to do it right now.

Gibbs just stared at him. He knew Tony was trying to avoid this conversation but if he were willing to do it there was no way he would let Tony get out of it. His silence proved to be too much for Tony.

"I'm mad as hell. I just don't understand how all of this happened. I keep trying to think about what I could have done different. Was I bad? I know I didn't cause my mother's death but could I have done something to help prevent it? Is that why Father wouldn't give me the time of day, why he hated me? I want to feel better but I just can't. I keep thinking about that cell. It brought back so many memories. Feeling abandoned, alone, as if I was wrong just for breathing. How did they know? Ziva, I can kinda understand. She did the background checks on me for Ari. She knew a lot of facts but not everything. But she knows enough to hurt me."

"Tony, you aren't alone anymore. I will always be here for you. Jack, your friends and I will be here for you. She doesn't know how strong you are, not just physically but mentally. You have had to endure more than most. It hasn't tainted you but made you stronger. You have a humanity about you that is unsurpassed. Your Father was an ass who didn't know what he had and threw it away. Let us help you. Let _me_ help you."

"It's hard. Partners and parents have screwed me over more times than I can count. When I started at Baltimore PD, I thought if I kept my distance, it would be ok. Then I got partnered with Danny. Until you came along, I didn't know Danny was bad, crooked. He had become my friend and he used that to keep the truth from me. After everything I had gone through with the undercover assignment…trust, loyalty…family. They may have been the mob but they understood those concepts better than most of the people I had ever dealt with before. They had a since of family I had never experienced. In the mafia trust and loyalty is important. Cops are like that as well. We have to trust other cops to have our back. We have to believe they are loyal to us and to the law. I never found that until I came here. You and then Kate were the first to…"

Gibbs squeezed Tony's shoulder. "We all found what we were looking for when you came to us. I found a son, a family and a friend. Kate found another brother. She found a brother that could take her crap and still love her for who she was even when she couldn't love herself. We will always have to be prepared to deal with those who will betray us and our way of thinking. Whether it's Danny or Ziva, we will stand together and be stronger for it."

"Thanks dad. I think I am starting to believe it."


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

"_Thanks dad. I think I am starting to believe it."_

Gibbs thought about those words many times over the next few hours. Terry had interrupted their conversation when he knocked on the door. Tony, having had Terry sees him in all his glory on more than one occasion was not perturbed by Terry's presence.

"Let me take a look at that knee. I want to see if I need to go get anything from the office. Gibbs, I'll check your arm for you too." Terry was all business. He didn't like to see his friends suffer. Gibbs was now the pseudo father for Tony and as such, Terry needed to take care of him as well. Had it been Senior he wouldn't give two licks to help him. "Tony how are you feeling? Before you start, tell me the whole truth."

"I think the tub is helping. It was hurting this morning when I woke up. But, I've been in here for a while and it seems better."

"How's the pain?" Terry could tell the swelling had gone down but it wasn't back to normal yet.

"Not as bad as yesterday. Maybe a 5 or a 6 for the knee. Ribs feel better, just an ache." Tony really did feel better, but anything was up from the night before. He hated drugging himself into oblivion. However, the pain was too great and he couldn't accept it.

Terry knew Tony about as well as anyone. He knew it was hard for Tony to admit to not feeling well. "You do know it's sad that you can give a pain scale answer without being asked. How's your head this morning?"

"Dull ache. Was a little nauseous this morning but not so much now. I think it was nerves but dad got me to calm down. I didn't know where I was when I woke up." Tony was no longer making eye contact with any of them.

"Tony, it's got to be a little disconcerting to wake up with out any idea of where you are especially after everything you have been through recently. I would be more worried if you didn't get a little anxious this morning. But I want you to remember a couple of things while you stay here." He waited for Tony to look up. "It's me. You've known me for like ever and you know I will never judge you. This is your home away from home, always has been, always will be. No matter where I am that's home for you. You, your dad and grandpa need to make yourselves at home. If you need anything, let me know. If you don't feel well let me know. If there is something you want to eat, if I don't have it, I'll get it. Above all else…you never have to feel ashamed, uncomfortable or whatever about how you feel or what you are thinking when you are here with me. You are now and will always be my brother. So, think you can remember those rules?" He smiles as he ended. Tony was always one who felt the need for rules to make him comfortable. He needed the structure. He may have rebelled against it at times but more often, he thrived when he knew what was expected of him. Once Tony smiled at him, Terry turned to Gibbs. "I hope you can live by those rules as well. We are all a family, all of us brothers. This is your house for as long as you all are here. Please make yourself at home and tell me if you need anything."

"Thanks Terry, I appreciate everything you are doing for all of us." He looked over at Tony, "Can you help me get him out of the tub? I want to get that knee re-wrapped and check his temperature. He felt a little warm this morning."

Tony looked at Gibbs as if he had two heads. "I feel good." He didn't want them to think he was lying to them.

"You felt a little warm. I don't think it was enough for you to really notice with everything else you had going for you." Gibbs wanted to reassure Tony. He knew Tony hadn't realized he was possibly running a low-grade fever. With as upset as he had been before getting in the tub it didn't surprise Gibbs.

It took all of them a lot of effort to get Tony out of the tub. He was weak from his injuries. Gibbs felt awkward because of the cast and Terry was anxious to avoid injuring Tony any further. Once they had him settled back in bed, Terry re-wrapped the knee and checked Tony's ribs. Everything seemed fine.

"Okay Gibbs, lets see how you are doing. Tony relax for a few minutes. Once I'm done with Gibbs we'll check your temp and see what's up with that, alright?"

Gibbs seated himself next to Tony on the bed. He knew it was no use with any of these people to argue. Terry began checking Gibbs movement with his fingers and his capillary refill. Everything seemed good.

"Ok. It's looking good. The swelling seems to have gone down. I want you to continue keeping it dry and use the sling as much as possible. You can move more as you see fit but don't over do. If you let it hang too long it will swell again." Terry turned back to Tony. "It's looking pretty good. The swelling has gone down in you knee but you still need to keep the brace on. I think in another couple of days you and I can start doing some light physical therapy. That means I will be doing the work and you will relax as we go through the movements. Ribs seem to be getting better. Take it easy and I'll grab everything I need at the office. I'll stop and get groceries on the way back, is there anything…"

"Coffee." Gibbs didn't even let Terry finish. He was anxious for some coffee.

Terry and Tony laughed. "I told you he was an addict. I would get a lot of coffee if I were you. He drinks it non-stop. Could you get me some hazelnut creamer?"

Gibbs snickered. Yes snickered. Tony and his hazelnut creamer. Thank God for something normal.

Ziva prowled around the apartment building. She didn't want to be seen. The tools of her trade were packed into her backpack. All she needed to do was to get to Tony's apartment. _How dare he think he can out smart me! I will kill him in his sleep. There will be no doubt I am the better agent. I can hear it now, "He couldn't even protect himself in his own home?" _

Ziva crept up the back steps. Once on the Tony's floor she checked to make sure no one was around. Quietly she made her way down the hall and then picked the lock to get into Tony's apartment. One way or another she was supposed to get rid of Tony DiNozzo. Her father had wanted to destroy NCIS from the inside out. She had tried to make Tony look incompetent. She had helped frame him for murder. Now she was going to take a more direct approach. She was going to terminate Tony.

She kept the lights off as she made her way into the apartment. She had been in here before, when she was providing information to Ari. Nothing had changed. She checked the couch but Tony wasn't there so she moved on down the hall. She took out her knife. She wanted to see the look of terror in his eyes as she ground the knife into his chest.

Her anger turned to fury as she made her way to the bed and discovered it empty. She raised the knife above her head and drove it in all her fury into the mattress. For the next ten minutes, she shredded Tony's bed and sheets. When she finished destroying the bed, she began to break anything in site.

It had been an hour since she had entered the apartment. Her anger had only mildly settled. _He may not be here but I will find him. For now, I will destroy everything he owns and treasures._

She took out additional items from her bag. The fire would be contained to the apartment with no one else being affected. She placed the device in the middle of kitchen. She set the timer and then quickly made her way out. She would be able to see the flames from outside.


	53. Chapter 53

**I am reposting this chapter after noting way too many errors. I am sorry. The next chapter should be up shortly. Thank you for your continued support of this story.**

**CHAPTER 53**

_She took out additional items from her bag. The fire would be contained to the apartment with no one else being affected. She placed the device in the middle of kitchen. She set the timer and then quickly made her way out. She would be able to see the flames from outside._

18 hours before

Tim left the office after talking with Rob. There were a lot of things on his mind. He knew he had been wrong and had let his personal insecurities get in the way. Now he felt the need to make up for this as quickly as he could. He didn't trust Ziva any longer. He didn't know what she was up to but with her involved, he didn't think it was going to be anything good.

He thought about what a real friend would do. It wasn't hard to do; all he had to do was look at what Gibbs was doing. He was hiding and protecting his friend from anyone and everyone who wished to harm him. He needed to take a leaf from Gibbs book and do the right thing by Tony.

As he made his way to the Navy Yard, he decided he was finally going to show Gibbs and Tony that he really wanted to be their friend. He wanted them to trust him. He made up his mind he would do what he needed to do to protect them.

Once he was at the office, he watched Ziva. She had seemed off all day. She seemed more erratic. He made his way to the lab with a fake request form. He needed surveillance equipment. He just hoped Abby didn't ask too many questions.

"Abby, I have a request form here for 5 surveillance cameras. Could you please help me out with these?" Tim was hoping that if he remained polite and professional he would be able to get through to Abby.

Abby was still hurt by Tim's attitude. Even though she had decided she was in the wrong, she hated that Tim had pointed it out to her. "Just set it on my desk. As soon as I finish here, I will get them for you. It should be about an hour if you want to come back."

"I will and Abby… I'm sorry if your feelings were hurt but I thought you needed to hear the truth. We were both wrong. I just want to be the friend to Tony that I should have been all along."

"I know…just give me a little time."

15 hours before

Tim entered Tony's apartment. He set up a camera in each of the rooms. He knew Tony was gone but he wanted to make sure Tony had something to come home to when he did come home.

Abby had been very helpful. She had everything ready when he had gone back to get the cameras. She asked him why he needed them since she knew he was working cold cases with the team being on desk duty. He had thought about it for a minute but then decided to tell Abby what he was doing. Once she heard, she immediately supplied him with additional cameras. He had already been to Gibbs house and now it was Tony's that he needed to set up.

Placing the cameras in the hall and around the apartment, Tim felt he was doing something worthwhile. When he was at Gibbs house, he had noticed some items had been removed. Pictures on the wall were missing. They had been in a hurry but someone had thought to take these precious items with them. As he entered Tony's he realized they had been in to big of a hurry to do the same thing here.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take all of the DVDs but there were certain items Tony held precious. He had mentioned them in the past. He packed the pictures of the team, his mother, and his frat brothers. He noticed the fish, Kate, sitting on the counter. He grabbed her and her food.

As he left the apartment, he felt a since of relief fill him. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop something from happening but maybe he would be able to minimize the damage. The cameras at both residents were hooked up to his computer. He had the ability to record anything that happened in either residence.

15 minutes after Ziva entered Tony's apartment

Tim watched as Ziva walked into the apartment. He had fallen asleep but the motion sensors he had on the cameras were set to an alarm. As quickly as he could wake up, he checked the equipment to make sure it was recording.

He watched for just a moment as Ziva became enraged. He picked up the phone and called 911. He reported the break-in and property damage. _God, I'm glad I got everything out that I could. Tony would have had nothing left if it was up to Ziva._ He watched as she placed an item in the kitchen. He suspected it was a bomb of some sort. He called back to 911, informed them of this, and requested the fire department and bomb squad.

He continued to watch as Ziva exited the apartment. It was only 2 minutes later the incendiary device exploded. The kitchen was quickly enveloped in flames. He was glad he had called the fire department. He hoped they were able to get in there and stop the fire from advancing before it destroyed too much.

Ziva heard the sound of the approaching sirens. She was positive they were not headed her way. How could they know? _No one saw me. The fire has not started. It is just a coincidence._

She was startled when the police pulled up in front of the apartment building. Not wanting to look suspicious, she moved to sit in her car. She didn't know Tim had already informed them of her, her car and the address of her residence. As she moved towards the car, two police officers approached her. One had his hand on his gun but it was not pulled.

"Ms. Ziva David, please place your hands on your head and kneel down, crossing your feet." The first officer was at least 6 foot and looked like a football player.

"How do you know who I am? What is the meaning of this?" Ziva was outraged. How could they know?

"Do as you are told, do not resist. Do I make myself clear?"

Ziva complied but not quietly. Once she was down, she was quickly cuffed and informed of her rights. Ziva could not believe this was happening. How could they know? As the NCIS vehicle pulled up, she had a moment of relief. Surely, they would believe her story.

Jen Sheppard stepped out of the SUV with two other agents. She was shocked. How could she have been so wrong? Ziva and Eli had much to explain. Agent Thomas approached Ziva and the officers.

"Thomas, explain to these gutless bastards that _I_ am a NCIS officer. I was here to check on Tony. When I saw everything happening I was headed back to my car to call the yard to inform them."

"Ms. David, you have been informed of your rights?" Thomas was not about to listen to Ziva. He never really liked her but for her to be caught destroying Tony's place… That was just too much for him. She was a piece of crap as far as he was concerned.

"What? Yes. Why do I need my rights? I have done nothing wrong. What is the meaning of this?" Ziva was hoping the innocent, wrongfully accused approach would work.

"Ms. David," Jen Sheppard was disgusted. "You are under arrest for the unlawful breaking and entering of a federal agent's residence, destruction of private property and the planting of an incendiary device in his residence. I suggest you use your rights as you have them for the moment. Agent Thomas, Agent Simms please place Ms. David in the vehicle. We will be taking her to the yard for inter…interviewing."

Once Ziva was removed from the area, Jen approached the police chief. "Thank you for your help. This has obviously been a difficult situation for us. If you would please maintain the scene until my agents arrive, they can do the investigation?"

"Ma'am, I've known Tony DiNozzo for a number of years. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment. If you people don't get your heads out of your asses, I am going to offer him a job…again. However, this time I won't take no for an answer. I will share jurisdiction with you but only under the condition. I will not turn over the complete investigation, as I don't really trust your agency at the moment."

"Normally I would object, but not this time. Here's my card. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

Officer Child looked at the card for a moment, "You can make sure a little justice is done. I know what's been happening. Everyone knows what happened with Tony. YOU better make things right." And like so many people had taken to doing lately, he turned and walked away from her.

She needed to contact Harm, Fornell and Morrow. They needed to know what the latest developments were on Tony's case. No one was going to be happy about it.


	54. Chapter 54

**Sorry for the delay. Work issue kept me from doing anything for the past two weeks, and then the computer blew out chapter 54. So here is my new chapter 54. **

**CHAPTER 54**

Tony was feeling better. The swelling in his knee had decreased dramatically since the morning. He had been camped out on the couch in the living room since Terry left for the office. Gibbs was sitting in the corner acting as if he was reading a book but Tony knew he was only reading him. Gibbs had been great. He had been keeping an eye on him and giving him the space he needed.

Jackson was keeping himself busy. He watched a little TV and had wandered around the grounds. Now he was busying himself in the kitchen making soup with whatever he could find in the kitchen. Tony didn't know what it was but it smelled great.

"Gibbs, is it weird that I am finally relaxed? I feel like things are finally going in the right direction."

"No, you are somewhere safe and you know it."

Tony smiled and relaxed back into the couch for a nap.

Ziva paced the interrogation room where she had been locked in for the past 10 hours. She hadn't thought it possible for them to catch her. Her anger only increased as she realized she was in serious trouble. Her father had warned her to drop her pursuit of vengeance against Tony. However, she could not let it slide. He was the cause of all of this. He would be a black mark on her record.

_How could I have been so wrong about him? I prepared the reports on him. I did the background check. He did not show any sign of superior intelligence. Everything pointed to him being lucky or partnered with the right people. How could I have not seen it even in the short time I have been here? _

Jen Sheppard paced her office as she watched the video repeatedly. She had known Ziva David for some time. Now she wondered if she had ever truly known the woman. The video feed from the interrogation room revealed a new aspect of the woman. This was the woman who had entered Tony's apartment. This woman was responsible for some of the issues Gibbs and Tony were facing.

Harm, Fornell and Morrow as she was contemplating the many aspects of the case involving Anthony DiNozzo. "Gentlemen, please have a seat. There has been a new development."

Each of the men turned to look at the others to see if they had any idea of what was happening. "If you would direct your attention to the video screen, all will be explained."

The men watched as Ziva entered, destroyed and then bombed the apartment. Only Fornell because of his previous dealings with Tony knew who's apartment they were watching being destroyed. When it was finished, "Tell me you got her."

Jen hit a button and the video feed from the interrogation room popped up on the screen. "She was found at the scene and was immediately taken into custody. Director David has not been notified."

"I will do the interrogation. This falls under FBI jurisdiction as Agent DiNozzo is not in the military. However, I would like to do this under Homeland Security as I don't think any of us really trust the FBI office right now." Fornell wanted this case but didn't want anyone in the FBI office to be aware of what was happening.

Tom Morrow thought for a moment before he answered. "As she is a Mossad agent and liaison with NCIS I think we can cover this under Homeland Security. I will call some of my agents and have her transferred. I would like her removed from NCIS as soon as possible. We have too many leaks in the FBI and NCIS. When this is over, we will be investigating the hiring practices and reviewing all current employees." All were in agreement.

"Mr. Harm, the Fire Investigator has not filed the final arson investigator report but there is enough evidence to hold and charge her. We will need Tony to file an official complaint for this to happen. The current charges include breaking and entry into a Federal Agent's residence, destruction of private property and arson."

"I will notify Tony but I will be filing the charges on his behalf. Prior to their leaving I was give the authorization to act in his and Gibbs' behalf."

"Tim McGee was instrumental in getting cameras into both Gibbs and Tony's homes. He also informed the police and fire department of what was happening at the residence. It was due to his quick response that the fire damage was contained to the kitchen. There is some water damage and smoke damage to the other rooms and to Tony's neighbor below him. No one was hurt. I have already spoken to our insurance carrier and as this is part of an ongoing investigation everything will be taken care of with no additional cost to Tony."

"Thank you. I will make sure he is aware. Please pass along my appreciation to Mr. McGee."

2 Hours later

Gibbs used the satellite phone Morrow had provided him to call Harm. After getting a complete run down on what happened Gibbs decided it would be best coming from him. He approached Tony with some trepidation. He hated that these things kept happening to Tony.

"Tony, I have some news…"

Ziva was sitting in a new interrogation room. She had not been to Homeland Security's offices prior to now. She did not want to feel intimidated but she was… _Could they be holding me as a possible terrorist? I may have just lost all of my rites._


	55. Chapter 55

**My next update will be Saturday. Again, I own nothing and write for entertainment purposes only. Thank you for all the kind reviews. **

**On this the 12****th**** Anniversary of 9/11 I ask you all to remember those men, women and children who lost their lives and for their families that were left behind. May we never forget the sacrifice they paid.**

**CHAPTER 55**

"Tony, I have some news…" Gibbs dreaded this conversation. Tony had had so much taken from him. His faith and trust in the system had been damaged. Now his home had been violated. "I talked with Rob. Apparently Ziva broke into your apartment, destroyed some of your things and then set off an incendiary device in your apartment."

He felt the shock wave roll over him. He knew he couldn't trust Ziva but he never thought she would be violent towards him. "How are my neighbors? Were any of them hurt?"

Gibbs was proud once again of Tony. "No one was hurt. In fact thanks to McGee the damage was kept to a minimum."

Tony raised an eyebrow at that comment. How could McGee have minimized the damage? "How's that? How bad is the damage?"

"According to Rob, the kitchen will need to be replaced. There is some smoke and water damage but NCIS insurance is covering everything. Apparently, McGee decided to be proactive after talking with Rob. He installed cameras with a security attachment of some kind in your apartment and my home. He also removed items he thought had some meaning to you. He video taped Ziva and called both the police and fire departments."

"How is NCIS going to cover this? Guess I owe Tim one." His mind was spinning. He couldn't believe what was happening but everywhere he looked, he was reminded of exactly what was happening. He was hiding out in Terry's house with Gibbs and Jackson.

"Rob said the insurance company would cover the cost as this was a part of an ongoing investigation. He would like to file formal charges on your behalf. It may not be necessary but he wants to cover all bases. Ziva has been taken into custody pending charges." Gibbs was glad to hear that at least part of the team issues would be resolved before they returned. With Ziva gone and no chance of her coming back, he believed the other issues would be resolved more easily.

"Yes, I want her charged with anything Rob sees fit. I can't trust her and I don't want to have to deal with her again. I can't believe she did this but I'm grateful she was caught and no one was harmed."

Ziva had been sitting in the Homeland Security interrogation room for 3 hours. It had taken that much time for Morrow, Fornell and Sheppard to agree upon charges, at least the initial charges. Fornell was ready to question Ziva. He was hoping he could get her to confess or slip up.

Fornell entered the interrogation room, "Ms. David have a seat."

"I do not wish to have a seat. Why am I here?" Ziva was hoping the indignant attitude would put them off.

"Ms. David have a seat now! If you haven't figured it out, you are under arrest. NOW SIT!"

Ziva sat in the chair provided her. The more time passed the more she realized she was in trouble. "If I am as you say under arrest, I would like to make my phone call."

"No that wont be happening any time soon. You are currently being held for unauthorized breaking and entering a Federal Agent's residence, trespassing, destruction of private property, placing and detonating a bomb, and attempted homicide. Do you have anything you would like to say at this time?"

"Yes, I would like my phone call."

"Under the Homeland Security Act you are being held under suspicion of terrorist activities as a result of your attack on a Federal Agent. You will not be allowed your phone call or granted any other right normally granted to a prisoner. Now, explain to me what you were doing at Agent DiNozzo's home?" Fornell was not in the mood for games. Tony was a good guy and what had happened to him was wrong. He needed to make this right.

"I was heading over to check on a friend. He had not been into work recently. I had not heard from him. That is all." Ziva was proud of herself. She thought she had played that rather well.

"Before you bother to lie further. We have you on surveillance from the time you entered the property to the moment you were taken into custody. Now, let's try this again…"

McGee sat at his desk finishing his report. He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought back to the conversation with Rob Harm. He didn't know what all was happening but he knew it was bigger than just his suspicions of Ziva.

Abby waked into the bullpen. The quiet of the bullpen was eerie. She looked at Gibbs's desk and then Tony and Ziva's. Her heart filled with sadness. She could not understand what was happening to her family. Ziva and she had not been close; they had not known each other long. Nevertheless, she had wanted to give her a chance. She wanted another friend like Kate. Someone she could confide in that wasn't a man. But that was all gone now. Tony, Gibbs and Ziva were gone.

Tim watched as varying emotions washed across Abby's face. "Is there something I can help you with Abby?"

Abby sniffled and wiped at her runny nose with a handkerchief. "What's happening to our family?"

"Abby, I don't know what to tell you. You need to think about what has been happening. Think about how WE have been treating Tony. Think about how long you have known him and how you use to treat him. How has he changed? What has he ever done to deserve the treatment we have given him?" Tim stopped for a moment. He didn't want to get into what he knew about Ziva. He believed Abby needed to concentrate on her own behavior.

"I've thought about it a lot. I was a horrible friend, partner and investigator. Tony has been there for me and taught me everything I really know about working a scene. Since Kate,…I've not been there for him. Did you know he went with me to see her? Yet, I never once asked how he was doing. He was standing right next to her, had her blood on his face…who was there for him? He was there for all of us. He walked me through grieving for a co-worker and friend. He made sure we were all ok. And do you know what I did in return? I joined in with Ziva in being disrespectful, cruel and expected him just to take it. I talked about all I knew and acted as if he knew nothing. In fact, he is probably smarter than I am. He is more educated and has more street smarts than I ever gave him credit. Abby we haven't been good friends or co-workers to him. He did nothing to deserve what we have done. The question is will you change your attitude because if you don't I think you will lose more than just Tony."

Eli David sat in his office wondering what was happening with his daughter. He had been unable to reach her for two days. He knew she was angry about being recalled but she was Mossad and knew how to follow orders. Something was not right but he did not know what was wrong. And that more than anything upset him.

"Saleem I need you to go to America immediately."


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you all for your reviews. I made a mistake in the last Chapter - It should have been the Patriot Act not Homeland Security. Sorry about that…**

**I still own nothing. This is written for entertainment only.**

**CHAPTER 56**

The next morning Terry went in to check on Tony and found him wide-awake. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him without others being around. He figured now was his chance. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Tony looked at his friend he felt a little lost. Things had just started to get better when he got the news yesterday about his apartment. "I…I don't really know. My ribs and knee feel better. It's just…" Tony looked confused, which is how he felt. Terry patiently waited for him to finish. In almost a whisper, Tony finished, "How much more? How much more can I take? I know the phrase about karma coming back to bite you, but was I really that bad? Did I do something, hurt someone that I deserve this…all of this crap?"

"God, Tony no. You've never done anything that would warrant any of this. The crap with the FBI, Ziva… it's not about you. It's about them. Who they are and what they have chosen to do. I know you like to play the dumb jock. I know it unsettles people and they underestimate you. I always found it funny in college. I especially found it hilarious when you graduated with honors. Boy, the looks you got that day… Nevertheless, just like then, it wasn't because you did anything wrong. You just let people see what you think they want to see. You were different in the house. You were always helping, tutoring, or just flat out mentoring myself and the other brothers. You were the big brother of the house even when you were nothing but a pledge like me. I mean come on; the house captain's punishment for you was to tutor him in English Comp. Meanwhile, the lower than scum portion of the pledge group had to clean toilets with their toothbrushes. When you rushed people, you checked their grades and enforced the minimum GPA for the house. We all wanted to live up to your standard because we knew you didn't expect anything less from yourself."

"Thanks Terry. You know I tried to do that with Ka…Tim and Ziva. But she had such a chip on her shoulder. She came in that first day and I knew right away that she had me pegged for an idiot. She brought up stuff about my background but she wasn't very thorough. I was suspicious of her right off, she knew too much but not enough. I decided to not even try to change her opinion but to wait and see what game she was playing. I never thought she would endanger my neighbors." He still couldn't believe she would stoop so low. "Mrs. Granger across the hall shouldn't be on the 3rd floor. She's not mobile enough to navigate the stairs. And Mrs. Maycee, the apartment below me. She just had her hip replaced. I had been helping her get groceries since she couldn't get out. So many of those ladies are unable to move quickly. I'm just grateful in was confined to my apartment. I don't think I could handle it if something happened to one of them because of me."

"You live with 10 of your grandma's don't you?" Terry knew Tony was upset but he also knew Tony needed to smile and relax.

"Yeah, I really do. Mrs. Granger bakes me cookies about once a month. Mrs. Maycee use to bake me casseroles that I could easily reheat. We all kind of look out for one another. Humm, maybe I could set Jackson up with one of them. He's awesome. But I don't know if I should go back there. Am I endangering them by living there?"

"Again, it wasn't your fault. I think you need to play it by ear for now. Maybe stay with Gibbs for a while once you get back, at least until you gets on your feet. Now, today we are going to start with a few passive exercises. Are you ready?" Terry knew it was time for a little distraction but he also knew Tony needed the physical activity, and show of progress to keep his spirits up and alive.

For the next hour, Terry manipulated Tony's knee and put him through passive stretching exercises. 'Let's get started…"

Gibbs was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when his father joined him. "Morning son."

"Morning Dad." Gibbs was so grateful his father was there, it provided him with an opportunity to get advice and talk to someone that would give it to him straight. "Want to go for a little walk?"

Jackson looked at his son quizzically, "Sure, let me just get a cup of coffee to go."

They walked around the yard for a while before Gibbs started talking. "Dad, you know about Ziva and what she did to Tony's apartment?" Jackson nodded. "I told Tony about it and the first thing he asked about was his neighbors. I'm so proud of him. But how do I get him to start thinking about himself a little more?"

"I think the best way is to show him he's worth it. His self-esteem is in the toilet. This crud with Ziva and everything else is just enough to make him think he's not worth the trouble. Be there for him. Make him understand that he has value and doesn't come second to everyone and everything else. Just like you've been doing. Give it time; he's had a lifetime to get to this point. It's going to take time to change his attitude."

Gibbs felt better for talking to his dad. He was on the right track, he just needed more patience.

It was late afternoon when Gibbs was finally able to sit down with Tony. He wanted to talk to him about everything that was going on. He'd received updates from Fornell, Morrow and Sheppard. There was a lot to be discussed.

Tony was in the mood to talk as well. He had had a lot of time to think about what was happening and had made a few decisions. He just wanted to talk to Gibbs about them first.

"Tony, Sheppard has Ziva on suspension until the investigation into her disposition is decided by Homeland. It's looking like they are going to charge her with terrorism as well as Federal charges for her attack upon you. At minimum, she will be deported. Your apartment is already undergoing renovations. Tom said they found a few interesting connections between Patterson and some crooked deals. They haven't found the reason behind his treatment of you but he has been removed from office pending the outcome of the investigation."

"I don't get it. I cannot think of any reason he would have to want to go after me. I know we have had some contact with the FBI since I've been with you but nothing that should have caused this… He could be upset because of my dealings with them before but shouldn't they just be happy we took down the mob and move on."

"I don't know Tony. I'll call Tom tomorrow and see if he can find any connections with that case. Maybe this has been festering for a while. Patterson wasn't a director then. He was only promoted about 2 years ago." Gibbs decided to change the subject slightly. "How are you doing otherwise?"

"I'm…angry. Terry and I talked this morning. I'm trying to accept that this isn't my fault but it's hard. I keep feeling like I had to have done something for this to happen. I mean think about it. I've been in law enforcement for ten years. I've made enemies but I thought they were only the crooks. Now in the past couple of weeks I've been arrested, assaulted, molested, and now I'm basically on the run from the FBI and my own partner. Oh and let's not forget my apartment has been firebombed and my neighbors have had their lives threatened by my simply living there. Then there's you…Jackson…and my brothers. You have all had your lives disrupted because of me. I just don't think I can take too much more. I'm drained… physically and emotionally."

"Tony it's been a long road but it's not your fault. The whole thing with Chip…you did the right thing. You have always sought out doing the right thing. People may not like that you have the willingness to be unpopular as you do it but it doesn't stop you. WE will get this all straightened out. Jackson, your brothers and I are here for you. Let us do for you what you are always willing to do for others. But I want you to work on accepting that the actions of others are not your fault. What ever comes of these investigations, it was their fault not yours."

"Thanks, that's kind of what Terry said. I'll work on it. I just feel overwhelmed. But…I'll get through it."

Tim couldn't believe what was happening. He talked with Abby about Ziva's arrest and the fire. She was trying to understand but she couldn't.

"I thought she was supposed to be working with us; we were supposed to become friends. How could she do this to Tony?"

"I don't know Abby, but there's no disputing it was her or what she has done. This whole thing is a mess." Tim had been struggling with the same emotions. He had wanted to become friends with Ziva to replace the pain he felt over Kate. Now, he realized it was just the grief and sadness that made him reach out to Ziva. He was blinded by his emotions and now he had to face the consequences for turning his back on Tony.

Saleem stepped off the plane in DC. Eli had not known what Ziva had gotten herself into but he knew she was up to no good. She never went dark unless something was wrong. As Saleem made his way through the airport, he looked for his contact to approach.

"Shalom, I am Aamil."

"Shalom Aamil. Have you discovered anything?"

"Yes, Director David will not be happy. Ziva is in the custody of Homeland Security."


	57. Chapter 57

**I still own nothing. This is written for entertainment only. My continued thanks for all of the great reviews. **

**CHAPTER 5**

Aamil had discovered where Ziva was being held and why. Saleem was not happy. He knew Director David would not be happy with this turn of events. He did not want to be the one to inform on Ziva but he had no choice.

"Director David, I have some news for you."

Tony slept peacefully for the first time in what seemed like forever. When he awoke, he was happy to see he wasn't in a great deal of pain. A dull ache radiated from his knee but his ribs were finally starting to feel somewhat normal. He pulled himself up into a sitting position but decided he just wanted a few moments to himself. A little time to think and reflect.

_I know I shouldn't be surprised by Ziva after all she is the sister of Ari. Director David has shown he will do anything including sacrificing his own children for his cause. I just wish I knew what the cause was, what are they up to, and how can they be stopped?_

_I hope Abby can come around. I don't want to lose her but I won't put up with her attitude any longer. Things need to change and her immaturity needs to be brought to an end._

_At least Tim is showing signs of why we brought him onto our team. I need to thank him for setting up the cameras. It sounds like it could have been a lot worse. He saved my neighbors. There's no way some of those sweet little old ladies could have made it out without help. It is an old building; it could have gone up like a tender box. Thank God, Tim got the fire department on the way before anyone was hurt._

_I want to go back to NCIS. I love my job. Maybe Gibbs can help me figure out how I can do that without it being too painful. I still feel humiliated. I want those idiots at the FBI to pay for what they did. I want Ziva to pay for what could have happened to my neighbors. I know I need help dealing with all of this, I think I can get started by talking to Gibbs. _

Tony was so lost in thought he didn't hear or see Gibbs as he entered the room. Gibbs watched as a variety of emotions passed across his face. The final one was anger. Gibbs knew it was coming. _Now with both of us on the same page God help anyone that gets in our way. It's time for plans and action. _

Gibbs had been waiting for this vary moment. He had thought long and hard about how they could handle things. Now it was time to see what Tony wanted and go from there. "Tony…son."

It took several times of Gibbs repeating himself before Tony acknowledged him. A moment of confusion was followed by a sense of resolve. Yesterday had been revealing for him but he was ready to move on. He knew he still needed to work on forgiving himself to quit blaming himself. As far as he was concerned, the first step in that process for him would be seeking justice for himself.

"Dad, I know I've said this a lot lately but…can we talk?" Tony smiled a true smile that reached his eyes. It was nice to see a piece of the old Tony starting to resurface.

"Sure, any time you want to talk I'll listen." Gibbs wanted to encourage him. He wanted to do as Jackson had said. He wanted Tony to know he was important.

"I thought a lot about what we talked about yesterday. I think…I think it's going to take time but I know you are right. I didn't do anything to bring this upon myself. I'm just caught in the middle of a bunch of other people's crap. It may take me a bit of time but eventually I'll even start to believe it." Tony smiled again. He wanted Gibbs to know he was going to be okay. "Boss, I need to figure out what's next."

"What do you want to do Tony? Do you have any ideas?" So much had been taken from Tony; Gibbs wanted to give him the opportunity to make the decisions for himself.

"I want…justice. I want to know why there was a breakdown in the system. I want to know what is going to be done to prevent it from happening again. What if I hadn't had you on my side? Would I have been sent to jail for something I didn't do? What about the next person this happens to? This cannot be allowed to happen again. The safeguards are in place to prevent it, yet they were ignored. I want the FBI agents and Patterson to pay for what they did to me. I want Ziva to pay for what she almost did to my neighbors. Most of all I want to find a way where I can come back to work and not feel like everyone is waiting for me to screw up or kill someone. I think it's way past time for me to show everyone a bit of the real me." Tony paused. He didn't really have a concrete plan.

Fornell, Morrow and Sheppard met to discuss what their investigations had turned up. More and more evidence was being gathered. The guards and agents were about to find out their fates. Fornell understood the agency would never be the same again. In the past that may have brought a sense of sorrow to him but now it was mixed with frustration. His once proud agency was going to have a black eye that would take years to recover from, possibly never to recover.

"Agent Fornell, we now have enough evidence to bring Patterson into custody. It appears he was working with someone else to get Chip out of jail and to frame Agent DiNozzo. One of my agents discovered Patterson is Chip's godfather. His father and Patterson went to grade school together and have remained friends."

"Unbelievable." "You have got to be kidding." Fornell and Sheppard spoke at the same time.

"Apparently he decided his godson was wrongly accused and convicted. Patterson has been taken to an interrogation room and is waiting for you, Agent Fornell, to conduct the interview and inform him of his rights. I would also like you to find out who he was working with to pull this off."

"I would like to review the evidence you have before I speak to him. I assume you will have video of the interview but I would also like to have a viable witness in the room when I speak to him."

"No problem. I have requested Mr. Harm to be present and or the Attorney General."

"It may be a little extreme but I would prefer to have the Attorney General. I don't want anyone to assume Harm was in there to prejudice the interview." Fornell didn't want the possibility of the interview being dismissed in court.

"What else have you discovered about Ziva?" Sheppard was curious since she was no longer a part of the investigation.

"We still can't figure out why she went after Tony. She isn't talking but we have heard from Director David. He is requesting she be returned immediately. He has sent an 'escort' for her. He informed us that while she was acting independently she is still a Mossad Agent and as such, he is pushing for diplomatic immunity. I've explained to him that her actions are being declared terrorist activity and as such, diplomatic immunity won't apply. I would like to get a more concrete account of her actions since she has arrived here. I believe she was sent here to at first assist Ari. When she failed to do so I believe her mission changed to eliminate him. However, we have not been able to determine why she remained once he was gone."

Ziva paced the interrogation room. She was being held as a terrorist. Her rights had been eliminated. She was not going to be allowed to speak to her father. She was alone. She had failed her father once again. The fear growing within her was immense. _Father will have no choice but to eliminate me. What have I done? _

Rob left his office with all of the paperwork he needed to make Tony's wishes be known. He had spent an hour talking and emailing with Tony concerning everything that was happening. He wanted to get some closure for Tony so he could come home. As he entered the offices of Homeland Security, he was prepared for anything. Or so he thought.

He entered the conference room and was met by Tom Morrow and Jen Sheppard. "Mr. Harm, please have a seat we have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, we do. I have had a long conversation with Mr. DiNozzo and am prepared to present his desires. Before we get to that, where is the investigation?" Harm wanted to know where they were in the investigation and what they were prepared to do to rectify the situation. He didn't want to present Tony's opinions until after he knew where everyone else stood.

Over the next hour Morrow and Sheppard debriefed Harm on their findings. "We currently have Patterson in an interrogation room and Fornell is conducting the interview. The Attorney General is sitting in with them, as well as Patterson's attorney. We have the feeling he can enlighten us on quite a few things."


	58. Chapter 58

**I still own nothing. This is written for entertainment only. **

**I am reposting - made a name mistake. Thanks for helping me out.**

**CHAPTER 58**

Saleem and Amil were stunned by the Director's decision. Ziva would not be happy but Saleem didn't care. It was only a matter of time…

Ziva paced in the interrogation room. In her heart, she knew she would never be allowed home again. Her failure, yet again, had brought shame to her Father and her family. There was nothing she could do to change what was done. Nothing she could do to wipe the shame away.

She did not know what would happen to her. The idea that her father would order her death crossed her mind but she tossed the idea aside. As the last living child of Eli David, she believed she was untouchable. However, she was not beyond punishment. Would he leave her to face a life of imprisonment? She contemplated living out the rest of her life at Guantanamo but it was hard to comprehend.

Her mind drifted back to her childhood and upbringing. After her sister was killed she became the chosen one, the princess. Eli David had not granted her an easy life, it had been hard yet she had been privileged. Her father's strict discipline and training regimen was tempered by his willingness to grant her comforts. She was never hungry or without basic needs.

Her life now would be significantly different.

Harm was impressed with the evidence that had been gathered. The question in his mind was what they intended to do with it. The guards and other agents involved with the incident at the FBI were caught dead to rights. When confronted each of them had confessed to what they had done, witnessed and who, in some cases, had ordered the treatment Agent DiNozzo had received.

"The Nuremberg defense is not going to play in this case, Directors. However it will be helpful for taking down Patterson." Harm wanted to dissuade any thoughts about lessening the charges based on the idea they were ordered to do so. Each man is required to act in a reasonable manner in accordance with the law. As federal agents / employees, it was their responsibility to uphold the law even in the face of adversity. "Agent DiNozzo was targeted for standing up to protect the system he believed in. Chip was arrested, convicted and sentenced for his crimes. Agent DiNozzo, even with his history with various departments, was willing to go to IA and present evidence against a bad employee. It cost him greatly at the time and now has come back to cost him even more. What do you intend to do with these gentlemen?"

"In all seven agents have been brought up on charges. Sacks has been charged with abuse of power and assault on a federal agent for his tactics when arresting an unresisting Agent DiNozzo. The remaining six agents have been arrested and charged with four counts of assault of a federal agent, six counts of intimidation and threats, five counts of battery, abuse of power, harassment, six counts of civil rights violations and one count of sexual harassment. Sacks will face discipline through the IA division. He will be suspended until Agent DiNozzo is able to return to his job. He will be down graded to a Probationary Agent and be held to the same standards of all probationary agents for the period of one year. He will be required to retake all courses concerning arrest procedures, evidence gathering and investigation procedures. The forensics lab technicians involved have been terminated for failure to conduct proper investigations, inappropriate testing and misfiling reports."

Harm took a moment to consider what Tony's wishes were before he addressed Morrow's assessment and recommendations. "I am in agreement with Sacks and the forensics techs. What are we looking at for the other agents?"

"Each agent is facing 5 to 10 years in prison minimum. One agent is facing 15 - 20 years due to the number of charges filed against him. We would like to offer them a deal to take down Patterson. Our recommendation is to have three of them terminated and the other three reduced sentences."

"I'm sorry but that is unacceptable. Each of them would be eligible for parole within 5 to 7 years. In consideration of the number of charges being filed it would be inappropriate to have any of them receive reduced sentences. They knowingly and with contempt proceeded to terrorize an innocent man. I don't believe it will be necessary for you to get any information from them in order to proceed with Patterson. If my suspicions are correct you have him on abuse of powers, falsification of records to have Chip released, falsification and manufacturing evidence, blackmail, unlawful detainment, assault, battery, kidnapping, and harassment. It doesn't appear you need any collaborating testimony to prove any of those charges, as you have already shown me the paper trail that proves it."

"We didn't want to take any chances. We wanted to make certain we were able to get the key players." Morrow wasn't happy with the situation but didn't see anyway around it. The attorneys hadn't seemed as positive as Harm was acting.

"He can't weasel his way out of any of these charges. Kidnapping may be a bit of a stretch. But when you consider he unlawfully detained and removed Agent DiNozzo then you can make a clear case for the assault, battery and kidnapping."

Morrow and Sheppard agreed with Harm. Sheppard had remained quiet to this point, as she was only just hearing of the charges and outcomes. She wanted to see justice done for Tony but she also wanted to send a clear message to all agents that they were not above the law.

Tony was resting on the back porch looking out over the grounds. Tony chuckled at calling this room a porch. A glass enclosure with plants, a small pond and a bistro set. He felt some comfort in being able to feel like he was outside while safely enclosed in a climate-controlled area. He couldn't afford to get sick, again. Gibbs had warned him about the cool damp air, he too was worried about Tony getting sick again.

Terry had examined him in the early morning. The knee was looking better with no residual soreness from yesterdays stretching. This morning he had continued to do stretches but had also started additional passive movements. It felt good but now Tony felt…tired. It seemed like an eternity since he had done anything physical. He was sick of being sick and injured. He wanted to get back to his life. Still, the concept of going back sent a shiver up his spine.

Jackson brought out two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows on top. "I brought you a cup of hot cocoa. I hope you don't mind but I made it the way I like it."

Tony cradled the cup in his hands. The warmth was magnificent. The smell of the hot chocolate filled air. "My mom never made me hot chocolate. But I used to get it on special occasions from the cook."

"Well, this isn't a special occasion but then again I guess it is…it's the first chance I've had to really sit down with you since we got here. How are you doing?" Jackson never took his eyes off Tony. He truly liked the young man. He was glad to see Tony was willing to accept him as part of this new family.

"I feel better today. I talked with Harm and told him what I wanted out of all of this. He's meeting with Fornell, Sheppard and Morrow today. I don't want this to happen again. He's also going to check on my neighbors."

"You make me proud to know you. With everything going on you still have others welfare on your mind. But I want to know what has you so preoccupied. You seem distracted, maybe worried. So what's up?" Jack wanted to get to the bottom of what ever it was that was bothering Tony.

"I haven't been completely noble in all of this." Tony lowered his eyes and his voice. "I keep thinking about what's going to happen to me, my job…all of it. I know I have some issues I need to work on. I want to go back to work and do what I know best. I want to help others and make a difference but will the people I work with accept me back? I talked with Gibbs about making some changes. I think its about time for me to change my image, to show a little more of who I really am. I don't want to be the jock with a PE degree anymore. I have always done things on the sly. Apparently, I have hidden myself so well that no one knows who I am."

"Leroy knows you. He believes in you. I'm sure he'll back you in whatever you decide to do. As for the other agents,…there's no doubt in my mind that they will accept you. They've all seen your work. I bet they come to you to ask your opinion. Tim and Ziva didn't see you but I don't think that's the norm around your agency."

"They do. I just need to get past this crap with Ziva. I allowed my grief to distract me and I need to refocus. But, there's other stuff I need to deal with because of her. She endangered my neighbors because of me. I need to find a new place to live. I don't want to have other innocent, clueless people put into that situation. They think I'm a cop. I don't think any of them thought having a cop in the building would bring crap to their doorsteps. I have to move on."

"Where do you want to go?" Jack could understand how Tony felt even if he didn't agree with him.

"I don't know. Not another apartment. I want to be away from other people, a little isolated. And I need a security system, one that will track me so I don't have to worry about having an alibi. I don't want to go through this again." Tony wasn't sure what he wanted to do but going back to the apartment was not an option.

"Maybe you should talk to Leroy. He may have some ideas for you or maybe he can help you find a new place." Jack was certain Leroy would be willing to help. He wanted Tony to be happy, healthy and safe. The best way to guarantee that was to make sure he was in a safe home.

Tony smiled. He liked the idea of Gibbs helping him.

Fornell sat across from Patterson. He was angry. This man was supposed to be his superior. Now he could only describe him as scum. He willfully set up Tony to take a fall for a fictitious murder. Fornell reached for the recorder in the middle of the table and pressed record.

"This is the formal interview of Mr. Patterson being conducted by Agent Fornell, FBI. Also, present are Attorney General Sani and Mr. Patterson's attorney, Mr. O'Malley."

"Mr. Patterson," Fornell refused to refer to him as Director. The man no longer deserved the title or the respect that came with it. After reading the man his Miranda Rights, he began his interview. "I am sure you are familiar with Attorney General Sani. He will be sitting in on this interview."

"This interview is being conducted after the recent events involving Charles Sterling and NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Do you wish to make a statement at this time?"

"No Tobias, go on with your charade." Patterson did not want to be here. He didn't see that he had done anything wrong. He had protected his godson. He despised the fact that he hadn't been able to do anything sooner. But when opportunity knocked, he was ready.

"We have evidence connecting you to the manufactured evidence against Agent Anthony DiNozzo. We also have evidence proving you forged documents to obtain the early release of Charles "Chip" Sterling, your godson. Is there anything you wish to say?" Tobias was hoping to get some type of response.

"No." Patterson said with as much smugness he could muster.


	59. Chapter 59

**I still own nothing. This is written for entertainment only. **

**CHAPTER 59**

"_We have evidence connecting you to the manufactured evidence against Agent Anthony DiNozzo. We also have evidence proving you forged documents to obtain the early release of Charles "Chip" Sterling, your godson. Is there anything you wish to say?" Tobias was hoping to get some type of response._

"_No." Patterson said with as much smugness he could muster._

Gibbs spent the day making plans based off his discussion with Tony. He wanted to rework the team structure. He and Tony would have more interactive, open roles. Instead of discussing cases privately, they would discuss them in the bullpen. He wanted everyone concerned to see the active role Tony played in the planning and execution of plans to take down suspects.

Tony and he had always had these discussions in private. Tony played the Devil's advocate to Gibbs plans and then helped developed alternatives. Tony's skills and education had helped Gibbs many times in the past.

"Well, it looks like I need to make another list." Gibbs smiled to himself. He had never been one to make list. Now, however, it was necessary to make sure all bases were covered. This was not a time to make mistakes or to forget something.

**~ rework the roles of the team**

**~ determine if Tim will remain on the team**

**~ replace Ziva - to be decided by Tony and me**

It was simple but a good start. The rest would have to be decided with Tony.

Tony thought long and hard about his discussion with Jack. He had never had a close family. The simple act of bringing him a cup of hot chocolate had never been a part of his childhood. He was shipped off and pushed aside. Never was he a priority. Jack had shown him more kindness and compassion than his father ever had, even after the death of his mother.

Gibbs walked into the room just as Tony was grinning and shaking his head. Jack had told him about the talk they had had, no real details but suggested he seek Tony out. With Tony now able to use the crutches, it was easier for him to get around and provided him with ore freedom.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Gibbs smiled as he walked towards Tony. He had half expected to find Tony in some type of a funk not smiling and looking more like his old self.

Tony smiled even bigger if it were possible. "I was just thinking about you, grandpa and my parents. You two have shown me more about what a family is suppose to be about than my parents ever did when I was a child. Did you know Jack brought me a cup of hot chocolate? Hot chocolate…" Tony still couldn't get past this simple act of kindness.

"You know it is one of his specialties. He was never a big drinker but the man has always had a sweet tooth." Gibbs remembered sharing many a cup of hot chocolate with his dad. "I think it's his cure for everything from a broken heart to the common cold. I know I've had my fair share of them through the years."

"We talked about where all of this is going and what I want out of it. I told him what we discussed but I also told him I need to find a new place to live. I don't want them to be put in danger because of me again. I can't stand the idea that they could have been hurt because Ziva was after me. I won't put them in that position. But…Dad, I'm leery of being somewhere where I don't have anyone around. Yet, I don't want anyone around that could get hurt because of me. This deal with Chip really messed with me. They wanted an alibi for an unknown time and day. Even in the apartment, I didn't have anyone that could prove where I was or when. I told grandpa I wanted a security system that would help track me so I always have an alibi."

"You don't need a 24 hour a day alibi. I want you to consider something. I don't want an answer now but I want you to think about maybe coming to stay with me when we go back. At the very least, I want you to stay with me until you are healed. There's plenty of room to give you privacy. Just think about it." Gibbs gave Tony a moment to let the idea sink in. He didn't want an answer; he wanted Tony to consider it for a while before he made a decision. "What are your thoughts on Tim? Do we keep him around or replace them both? If you don't think you can trust him in the field then he needs to go."

"I want to give him a chance. Like we talked about before, probationary type status. I want to see him go through more training. I want to see if he can change. I think he can. He's already proven himself by helping to secure our homes. He didn't have to do it but he did. It means a lot to me." Tony was hoping it was possible to salvage his work relationship with Tim. He didn't know if he would ever be able to call him friend again. For now, the work relationship would have to come first.

"Any ideas of who we should poach for the opening." Gibbs refused to even say Ziva's name. He didn't want to think about her even having been on his team. It was Sheppard's call but they were the ones to suffer the after affects.

"Not right off. I guess in a way I want to wait and see how people react to my coming back to NCIS." Tony was concerned especially after what happened with Chip. Chip had just been a forensics tech, now he was responsible for taking down Patterson. He didn't know what was going to happen with the other agents. He had serious concerns for the reaction from the FBI for all of the changes they were going to be facing.

"Anyone, ANYONE, says a negative thing to you will answer to ME. We are not going to tolerate the old attitude people have had, not any more. We are going to start showing them the Tony DiNozzo I know and love to work with… intelligent, creative and insightful. Anyone who can deal with it better be ready to move on." No one was going to mess with his son. Not ever again.

Fornell was not going to put up with the smug attitude Patterson had for much longer. He wanted to wipe the smile off his and his attorney's faces. He had a few trump cards and decided he'd play a smaller one now. Maybe it would break the ice and get Patterson to start talking.

"Agent Jackson was very helpful with our investigation." Fornell smiled to himself. Patterson's smile faltered. "He was able to provide us with physical proof of your wrong doings, your orders to him."

Trying to fix things was top priority. "So he was caught doing something illegal and therefore turned to you and said what? Let's make a deal! Can you seriously take a low level agents comments over a highly respected director?"

"I can when he handed me physical proof and was told he wouldn't be getting a deal. We have him dead to rights; he had no reason to be helpful. I asked him why he was doing it. I think you'll love his answer. He said it was because the more he got to know DiNozzo the more he realized DiNozzo was the type of agent he had hoped to become. He said Agent DiNozzo was the example they should use on how to be a successful agent. A man who would stand up for what was right even when it put him in a bad spot. Agent Jackson also stated he wished he had had the strength of character Agent DiNozzo has shown repeatedly when he was approached by you."

Fornell let that sink in for a minute before he started to gather up his things. Patterson and his attorney looked confused. "Excuse me Agent Fornell. Are we not going to continue this interview?"

Fornell smiled a coy smile. "No, I have all I need to proceed. We have the physical evidence that links Mr. Patterson to all of the charges being filed. As we proceed, I am certain we will be adding charges. I don't need a confession for his conviction."

Patterson quickly leaned over to his attorney. They conversed for a moment before addressing Fornell again. "Mr. Patterson states he has information for you but he would like to cut a deal."

Fornell looked to the Attorney General before responding. "What type of information? What kind of deal are you looking for?"

"There were others involved," Patterson stated. "I want a deal. I'll resign but I get me pension."

Fornell couldn't hold back the laughter. "Resign. Pension. Are you kidding me? I thought you were going to take this seriously. We know there were others involved. But you are not going to walk away scot-free. You have disgraced the Agency. You have broken multiple laws. I don't need your plea bargain."

"Anthony DiNozzo." Patterson stated again with an air of smugness.

"Is safe and sound. He will not be harmed any further by you or your people. He has been cleared of all charges and it has become wide spread knowledge he was never a real suspect."

"Not Junior…Senior." Patterson smiled.

"Well, thanks for that I guess we will look in that direction." Fornell now smiled. He hadn't asked any questions but still got the answers he needed. He turned to the Attorney General as he rose. They both exited the room. It was only then Patterson realized what he had done.


	60. Chapter 60

**I still own nothing. This is written for entertainment only. **

**CHAPTER 60**

It was late evening when Tony received the call from Rob. He sat alone in his room thinking about everything that had happened. It appeared it was safe to return to DC. The FBI was actively looking for his father. Ziva, Patterson and the others were in custody awaiting arraignment. Now was the time to move forward.

When his mother died, he was left to fend from himself in so many ways. A young child left to mourn on his own, sent away from his only remaining family. Boarding schools, civil war weekends, abandoned in Hawaii…these were the memories he had after hid mother died. It wasn't that there were a lot of great memories before; mother drinking his sea monkeys and the vampire Louis the XIV poster bed. But this was his childhood. He had grown up with no expectations from his father who had told him repeatedly he would be in a gutter, that he was stupid and worthless.

When Harm had hesitantly told him about the implication of Anthony Senior's involvement, Tony accepted it for what it was, confirmation that his father truly hated him. Senior had disowned him at 12, now it seemed he was determined to ruin the one thing he was good at…being a cop, an agent.

It should have been depressing. With everything else that had happened Tony figured Harm was expecting him to become a basket case. But he had accepted it and moved on. Senior hadn't been a father to him in over 30 years. It was easy to put him into the same category as any other criminal with a vendetta.

Okay, so it wasn't easy. It was his father after all. But the more Tony thought about it the more he realized he had already replaced Senior.

The sun had set long ago and the stars were out in abundance. As he looked at the evening sky, he felt peace settle on him. His dad was wandering around the house. Tony heard his phone ring shortly after he had ended his conversation with Harm. It wasn't a far stretch for him to know whom it was calling Gibbs. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dad came to check on him.

He stood looking out at the twinkling stars and smiled when he saw a falling star.

"Did you make a wish?" Gibbs had entered the room unnoticed.

"No need."

"I talked to Harm. You doing okay?" He couldn't hide his concern. Tony had been on an emotional rollercoaster. His physical injuries were healing but it was harder to see the mind and heart heal.

"I should probably be really upset…but I'm not. The relationship I had with father was severed long before he disowned me. He wasn't a nice man. He wasn't even a good man. I am shocked. I don't understand why he would do this now. But, it doesn't really matter. From what Harm said we should be able to go back to DC and let everyone get back to their lives."

"I'm sorry Tony. No matter how long it's been it can't be easy. I'm here if you need to talk to someone. I'll talk to Terry and see what he thinks of you traveling. Maybe a couple of days without the stress of everything going on would be good. It's not like either of us can go back to work for a couple of weeks at least." Gibbs looked down at his fractured arm. One moment of anger and stupidity and now, he was out of work for a couple more weeks. He figured it was poetic justice.

"Yeah…about that…" Tony smiled.

Abby had reviewed all of the tapes surrounding Tony's apartment. She still couldn't believe Ziva had set the fire. But there was no denying the physical evidence. She was ashamed for how she had treated Tony. He had been her friend since 6 months after he was hired.

It was a rough start but one day Tony revealed his inner self to Abby. She remembered fondly the day Tony "screwed up." It was a horrible murder case involving children. They had been working a lot of hours and Tony was tired. They were talking about the result of a test she had run. Abby had misspoken and Tony had absentmindedly corrected her. He hadn't even realized he'd done it. He continued reading the report and didn't look up until he realized she was no longer giving her report. He sheepishly looked towards Gibbs who just smiled. When he looked at Abby, he noticed her staring at him.

_**Flashback**_

"_What?" Tony was confused. He still hadn't realized what he had done. He looked down at himself to see if his fly was open or he had dropped his lunch on himself._

"_You're smart!?" Abby couldn't believe it. He had correctly identified the chemical compound by it's scientific name._

"_Yeah…and…" Tony was feeling uncomfortable. It had suddenly dawned on him what he'd done. Now he just wanted to leave the room. He was glad it was only Abby, Gibbs and himself. He used his closet intelligence to set people up and keep them off guard. People had a tendency to speak more freely in front of people they thought weren't intelligent enough to understand. _

_Abby reached over and struck him in the arm. "Why do you hide it? We could have some really cool conversations over this stuff but I didn't know you were interested."_

"_I'm not interested in making friends with people just because I'm 'smart enough' to be their friends. Agent Gibbs, I'm going to the bull pen I've read the report I don't want to waste any more time here." Tony waited for Gibbs to acknowledge his plea to run. _

_Gibbs held up a hand to Abby before he spoke to Tony. "Abby I'll be right back." He turned to leave knowing Tony would follow. Once in the hall she was still able to overhear their conversation. "Tony, you know people are going to figure out you're smarter than most of them. You can't hide your degrees forever. Abby wasn't trying to be an ass to you. She was simply excited that she had someone around who actually understood that mumbo jumbo she talks about all the time."_

"_I'll apologize later. I need to get to work. She hasn't been exactly fond of me since I arrived here. It's been an uphill battle. Now all of a sudden I'm worthy of her friendship, her kindness just because I slipped up. I'm a nice guy whether I'm smart or a jock. I shouldn't have to prove myself to her or anyone else to make myself worthy of being talked to." Tony was hurt and a little angry. He figured Abby hadn't intentionally done it but she had been aggravating since he had begun at NCIS. Now suddenly after one small mistake. He turned to go back to the bullpen. He didn't want to hang out in the lab any longer._

_2 WEEKS LATER_

_Gibbs sent Tony to get the file from Abby. He knew they hadn't talked at all since the confrontation. He hoped they could learn to work together. Tony was a promising agent. He didn't want there to be a conflict on the team._

_Tony walked into the lab, he noticed the subdued music. This was not what he had come to associate with Abby's lab since he started here six months prior. Abby was sitting at her desk typing furiously._

"_Sorry Gibbs," She spoke without looking up. "I had it but I lost it. Hang on. I almost have it." She continued to type without looking up. Tony stood silently. Abby was so preoccupied she hadn't noticed. "There got it." She punched enter and turned on her seat. Her smiling face stopped abruptly when she saw it was Tony. "Oh, umm, hi Tony. It'll be just a minute. I have the report printing now." Abby wasn't supposed to be privy to the information she gathered from the hallway. When Gibbs returned, he told her she needed to work things out with Tony. She hadn't taken the time to do it yet._

"_I have your… Tony, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to think I was being mean. I just didn't know you were interested in the same kind of things I am. I don't have a lot of people to talk to about chemical compounds. I was just excited you and I could talk about them. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_

_Tony stood looking at the Goth. _My feelings, seriously. What are we, junior high students?_ "No problem Abby, I've talked with Gibbs. He helped me to see it a different way than how I was looking at it. You just caught me off guard. I didn't mean to be an ass to you. It's just… I don't like to flaunt my knowledge. It helps me with suspects and it used to help with my superiors. I'll be happy to talk to you about a great many things, as I too have no one who I can speak with however, I do not want anyone else here to be aware?"_

"_I don't understand but I'll agree." Abby tilted her head and smiled. "Friends?"_

"_Friends."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

How could I have forgotten something so important? I've know forever how smart he was and how willing he was to help others, even to his own detriment. Why did I let Ziva manipulate me into forgetting something like that about my Tony? I have a lot to make up for when he…if he comes back.


	61. Chapter 61

**I still own nothing. This is written for entertainment only. **

**CHAPTER 61**

Why? That seemed to be the question of the day. Tony wanted to know why this had happened to him. Why his father had done this after so much time.

Why? Gibbs wanted to know why he hadn't seen the changes in the team. Why had he not seen what was happening.

Why? Tim and Abby still didn't understand why any of this had happened. They didn't know why Kate was killed or why they changed so much when Ziva arrived on scene. Why would they throw everything they knew out the window.

Why? Sheppard, Fornell, Harm and Morrow wanted, no needed to know why the system had failed, Tony had been targeted and why so many seemingly good men had failed to do the honorable thing.

Ziva was confused. She knew she was going to be transported to another facility eventually but hadn't expected it so soon. It had only been a matter of days since she had set fire to the apartment. She knew the list of charges being filed against her but hoped her father would find some kindness in his heart to keep her from being locked up forever.

A glimmer of hope rose in her when she saw who one of the guards was Amil. But then fear gripped her. Amil was sent by her father, but what was his job. Was he here to help her escape or to kill her? She knew better than to say a word. She had resolved herself to the fact she had shamed her father. She knew she should not expect leniency. But what would be her punishment.

Her hands were secured behind her back and attached to the chain around her waist. A similar set up was attached to her feet. She wouldn't be able to fight or run. They had taken her training in Mossad seriously.

She was lead out of the building to a van. Once in the van she was again secured to the seat and floor. There would be no chance of her escaping without help. She looked to Amil to see what he would do but his face showed nothing.

It was a short ride to the airport. She was scheduled to be transported to Guantanamo Bay as she was hustled towards the plane she never guessed what her fate would be. In years to come she would dream of Guantanamo fondly.

Amil escorted her onto the plane where she was met by Saleem. "Welcome my dear. Your father is not pleased with you. You are no longer a David. He has gifted you to _me_ for my years of service." Saleem smiled as the hatch was secured and the engines were started. He had never dreamed to be paid so well for his service. The beautiful Ziva would be his…forever.

Tony awoke early the next morning. He felt good. The general ache was reasonable and he could deal with it. He knew he still had a long recovery ahead of him. Now, with everything seemingly coming to an end he was glad to finally be able to focus on his wants and needs.

He had decided to take Gibbs up on the offer to stay at the house. He didn't want to move back into the apartment. He wanted to find a place of his own. The thought of setting down real roots was oddly appealing. He hadn't had a place to call his own ever. Apartments were transient. After all of these years he thought he had found a career he could stay at, grow in and retire from when the time came.

Gibbs had set his mind at ease. They would "recreate" Tony's role within the team. He would no longer be the dumb jock who got lucky finding clues. He would finally become the person he was; a guy who had was athletic, extremely intelligent and capable. They would emphasize his natural abilities for deciphering puzzles and be less covert with his role in the strategizing for team missions.

The pain of betrayal had not completely gone away. He was still hurt by Tim's actions. He was willing to try to work things out with his teammate but it would be a long time before Tim would regain his trust. Hard work and dedication to change would have to be seen before Tony would consider any sort of forgiveness.

But the betrayal of Abby was harder to stomach. Her willingness to believe and behave as if she didn't really know him had hurt him deeply. After their rough start, Tony thought they had developed an understanding. He had confided in her and now she too was treating him like a dumb jock. How she could forget the many hours they had discussed philosophy, psychology and chemistry were beyond him. For as much as Tony felt Tim needed to work to regain his friendship, his trust; Abby would have to work harder. She knew him better and longer. Her lack of faith, lack of trust had shaken him to the core. She wasn't going to be left off easy. This was too important for it to be swept under the carpet.

Gibbs was looking forward to the short vacation they were going to embark on. They weren't going anywhere. Terry had offered to let them stay on at the house and free access to his vehicles. Gibbs was glad to see Tony relax. He knew his son needed it after everything that had happened. Now, without the weight of it all bearing down on them he too felt he could relax a little more.

His discussion with Sheppard went better than he had expected. The rough outline for the changes they were going to make to the team was accepted by Sheppard with little fanfare. It was made clear they would be picking the next agent to be placed on the team. She had even agreed with the probationary status of McGee.

Too many things had gone wrong recently. Sheppard and Gibbs understood that changes had to be made. They, along with Tony, Ducky and Morrow would be instituting wide spread changes to all of the agencies. Stricter guidelines on the hiring principles, evidence gathering and arrest procedures would become the top priority for all agencies. What happened to Tony would never be allowed to happen again.

Jackson was glad to see Tony and Leroy finally relax. Now was the time for healing to begin for all of them. Leroy's concern for others, for the workings of his team, were above reproach. But Jack was concerned about Leroy's health as well. He wanted to see his son take care of himself before he became sick.

He hadn't stayed away from Stillwater and his store for years. Never before had he felt the need or felt comfortable leaving his home. But this was different. This was family. He wanted to help his son and surrogate grandson. From where he stood neither of them were taking care of themselves. Leroy was hiding the pain he felt from his broken wrist while Tony had broken and was beginning to share his pain but he still needed to work on getting healthy.

Fornell and Morrow's team were actively seeking DiNozzo Senior. It was hard to do. Senior was not even attempting to hide his location. The more they looked into his financials they realized how desperate Senior had become. Poor financial planning on Senior's part had lead to his downfall. He was currently in debt by over $2,000,000.

It didn't make sense for him to go after Tony. Tony's life insurance policy was minimal. It would cover the cost of a funeral and a few bills but it was nothing to write home about. His bank accounts were average. Fornell's research into Tony during the investigation proved to be of value as they were investigating the motive behind Senior's sudden desire to discredit Tony.

Senior did not have a policy on Tony. They saw no possibility for financial gain by eliminating Tony. As they dug deeper than began to figure out what Senior's true motive was…greed. Tony's mother had entrusted to Tony a lump sum of money. It wasn't a lot compared to Senior's debt but it would serve well to pay off some of his bills. Once the trust was discovered in her "Last Will and Testament" it was determined that the money left to him was not to be touched unless Tony was married, sustained a life altering injury or died. If he died the money would revert to his father, or children as needed.

Fornell let out a low whistle as he reviewed the "Will".


	62. Chapter 62

**Had the whole chapter written and then the computer shut down and lost it all. I sometimes hate technology. **

**I still own nothing. This is written for entertainment only. **

**CHAPTER 62**

Time is a funny thing. It seems like forever ago that I was normal, that I was healthy. I'm starting to feel that way again but it has taken a lot of work. Dad, grandpa and I have been staying with Terry for the past month. Dad was able to get the cast removed and has been working on regaining the strength in his arm.

I've been getting better as well. My leg is stronger; Terry and I have really worked hard on my regaining the strength in my knee. I can happily say I will not need surgery. My other injuries have been healing nicely. My ribs are healed and I have started to regain some weight. Terry and I have started walking but I'm not quite up to jogging just yet.

Gibbs and I have worked hard at rebuilding the team. We have come up with a plan on how to deal with both Tim and Abby. I was never jealous of Abby, she was Gibbs surrogate daughter, or so I thought. Through the many conversations, I have had with Dad I have concluded that I am at times an idiot.

Dad told me Abby could never be a surrogate daughter to him. Though she is bubbly and a hugger, she lacks the one element that I apparently provide. She is too all consuming and secretive. She withholds her affection based on her moods. She is willful when she has no right. He told me the final straw for her was her inability to stand up for his son. If they were truly siblings, she should have stood up for me no matter what.

3 weeks ago

Tim had been given the call a week ago. It was the first contact he had with Gibbs. He asked about Tony but wasn't given any real answers. He had been told Tony wanted to meet with him and that's how he found himself here, sitting in front of a coffee shop an hour outside of DC. It was a cool morning and the coffee was good.

He had shown up 30 minutes early. He was anxious. Everything he had worked for in his career had been destroyed because of his actions or inactions regarding Tony. He had thought about everything that had happened and realized how wrong he was for not believing in Tony, for not believing in himself. He needed to make things right and prayed Tony would give him a second chance. He didn't deserve it but hoped Tony could see how sincere he was and let him start over again.

Gibbs and Tony had been standing on the corner for about 20 minutes watching Tim. Tony was still using the crutches for longer walks but he no longer had the brace. Gibbs still worried about him pushing it too far. He didn't want to see Tony have a set back.

"You ready to go." Gibbs was ready for to get things moving. He wanted to start fixing their team. Tim's reaction would set the tone.

"As I'll ever be. I just hope…" Tony shook his head in frustration. He had been on an emotional rollercoaster for so long it was hard to get his mask back in place. Gibbs and he had worked through some stuff but there were still a lot of issues with the team he needed to work on. This was the first step.

"It's going to be alright. We start over either with or without him. Either way WE will be fine."

Tim saw them coming. He immediately stood and pulled out an extra chair for Tony to rest his leg on.

Tony stopped when he saw what Tim had done. "Maybe we will be able to work things out."

"Maybe Tony. Maybe."

"Here Tony. How are you doing?" Tim asked with his voice filled with concern. He still wanted to be friends.

"I'm fine Tim. Please have a seat. We have a lot to discuss." Tony waited to get settled and for Tim to be seated before he started again. "Do you know why you are here to meet with us?"

"Yes and I've done a lot of thinking since you have been gone. I know that I have no right to ask but I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. I don't know what happened to me; how I let myself become the person I've been over the past few months. I should know better. I was picked on as a kid and I just thought you were nothing more than a bully. But I was wrong. Kate tried to explain it to me but I didn't get it. You were trying to make me stronger and it worked to an extent. But…I let myself be fooled into believing I was better than you. I'm not. I've proven myself to be a poor investigator and a lousy friend. I'd like to start over and try to get it right this time."

Tony took a deep breath. He was glad Tim realized what he had done and had owned up to it. He didn't try to blame anyone else. "I'm glad you understand and accept the responsibility for your actions. Things are going to be different. I won't ever allow you to pull the same crap with me again. I have the education to back up my theories and the experience. You have dismissed me for the last time. If you come back to the team, you will have to re-earn my trust. Right now…I can't trust you to have my back. You have not shown an ability to lead but merely to follow. You need to be a leader."

"I'm sorry. I will work harder to be the investigator I should have been in the first place. And I will work to earn your trust and hopefully your friendship again."

"You better work real hard Tim. I let too many things slide in the past I won't have you disrespecting Tony. If you don't shape up you will be out of NCIS. And I GUARANTEE you; you will never get another law enforcement job or any other government job again." Gibbs was glad to hear the exchange between Tim and Tony but he wanted to be clear Tim needed to cleanup his act.

"I will. I promise."

"You may want to hold off on that promise. There are conditions on your return. I don't want an answer today. You need to really think about it and then let us know next week. If you come back to the team, you will be demoted back to probationary status. You will be required to return to FLECT to repeat some of the courses. You will be required to fulfill all of the requirements we are placing on new team members. You will undergo evaluations and if you fail any section, you will be required to repeat it. If you fail a second time, you will be removed from the team. If you agree to these rules then you will be allowed back on the team."

"There's a few more things you better understand. If you disrespect Tony in any way, you will be fired. If you disrespect him to other agents, you will be fired. I won't stand for it. When you go back, I want you to look at the requirement to become a Second in Command. You may find it enlightening."

"I…" Tony cut off Tim. "Tim, I don't want to hear a response from you right now. I want you to go home and think about it. Call us next week after you have had time to think about it. Gibbs, I'm ready to go." Tony stood up, steadied himself on his crutches and left. Gibbs was right behind him.

On the car ride back to Terry's house Tony and Gibbs discussed the conversation with Tim. They decided to wait and see what Tim decided. It was a big step for him. It was decided they would meet with Abby next week. Tony knew it would be a tough conversation. Abby's betrayal of their friendship ran deep.


	63. Chapter 63

**I still own nothing. This is written for entertainment only. **

**CHAPTER 63**

I wished the meeting with Abby had gone as well as Tim's. While she seemed to understand she had been wrong she didn't seem to get the full extent of what she had done.

Gibbs and Tony arrived at the coffee shop 20 minutes before the scheduled time. They went ahead and seated themselves when Abby hadn't arrived by 5 minutes till. With coffee in hand and Tony's knee propped up, it gave the two men a little time to talk before she arrived.

"You know she's going to try the crying gig with us." Tony wasn't immune to the crying of women. Gibbs on the other hand was quite well versed.

"The one thing I learned through three crying wives and rotten divorces don't let the tears change your mind. You have nothing to apologize for and she can't guild an innocent guy. This is different from Tim; she'd been a little sister to you. It's always harder when it's family."

"I never had a normal family to know how these things work. Father and mother yelled, screamed and hit. That was pretty much their solution to everything. I always vowed to not be like them. I trusted her. She's broke that trust and is going to have to earn it back. She through everything she knew about me out the window to buddy up to people that were being disrespectful to me. I can't abide by than considering I have always defended her."

"You shouldn't have to especially with her. She needs to understand that if she wants you to standup for her; she needs to have the strength of character to standup for you as well." Gibbs was disappointed in Abby. He couldn't believe she had turned her back on Tony.

FLASHBACK

Tony had been with Team Gibbs for a month. He was out of FLECT training after an abbreviated course. His job experience and numerous degrees shortened his time requirements for FLECT. He hadn't had a great reception since his arrival at NCIS. Many of the other agents were upset because he was an outsider who was brought in by Gibbs to be on the top team at NCIS.

Tony's reputation with the agency for being dim witted was a result of his previous chief who called a few friends to spread the word of Tony's incompetence. Those rumors seemed to be solidified by his humorous nature. Abby was especially vicious in her demeanor towards Tony.

Abby believed no one could take Stan's place. He was perfect as far as she was concerned. He was tall, good-looking, intelligent and always had Gibbs' back. She didn't trust the playboy, disloyal, dumb jock.

Abby had been nasty to him since he arrived. Eventually he decided to ignore her as much as she ignored him. The snide comments when he was just out of normal earshot were beginning to drain him. She treated him like crap and wouldn't answer any questions he had for her.

Tony had been on the team for months when Abby finally got a glimpse of who he really was under the façade. It had been a long month of back-to-back cases. The past week had been filled with horrors beyond belief. Women and children mutilated and murdered. The victims were all related to a group of Marines serving in Iraq. They were close to having their killer when suddenly he changed his MO. The bomb he used on the last home left behind trace evidence.

Gibbs and Tony entered the lab to Abby's blaring music. Gibbs shut the music down and before Abby could protest, he demanded her report. Abby provided Gibbs with a copy of her report as she began to explain her findings. Gibbs immediately handed over the report to Tony. As had been his custom as of late, Tony began to concentrate on the written report and ignored Abby's verbal report to Gibbs. As he looked through the chemicals found he the answer, without thinking he spoke out without thought, "Semtex."

"Excuse me Mr. Football Player. What are you going on about? The adults are trying to speak here." Abby's condescending attitude was the straw that broke the camel's back. Gibbs rolled his eyes, he was aware of Tony's numerous degrees and his talent for hiding his intelligence.

"Semtex is a commonly used plastic explosive namely used with terrorist but also has military applications. It is also used in demolition and has military application. These two chemicals here RDX and PETN are the signature chemicals for this type of bomb. Gibbs if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to the bullpen and start looking for recent purchases or thefts of these chemicals."

"Go; see what you can find out. I'll be there in a few minutes." Gibbs wanted to take a moment with Abby. Her mouth was still hanging open, as she stood there speechless. Once Tony had left, he decided it was time to set a few things straight. "Abby, I suggest you stop the attitude and start paying attention. Stan's gone. He lasted longer than any previous agent I've had but he couldn't take it. Tony is the best young agent I have ever worked with, including Stan. He is more dedicated to the job and the victims than anyone I've ever met. I trust him to have my back; he's already gotten hurt saving my butt. So lay off and do your job. I don't want to see another display like this one. Do I make myself clear?"

Abby still didn't know what to say. Gibbs had never spoken to her like this before she didn't like it. She started to nod her head but quickly realized with as upset as Gibbs' was she better make a verbal response, "Yes sir." She hated that she was no longer his favorite. She could feel the ties loosening.

One month after the confrontation in the lab, Abby was at a bar when another patron decided to become aggressive with her. Abby was trapped in a corner being molested by a biker in black leather chaps. She screamed but he covered her mouth with his. He smiled at the fighting Goth.

Abby was starting to worry when she wasn't able to get away. The noise of the crowd drowned out the commotion caused by her attempts to fight back. She was just about to give up when suddenly the biker was no longer there. A man was on top of him putting handcuffs on the biker. Had only taken a couple of minutes but the biker was under control and Abby was safe. When she looked up at her hero, she realized it was none other than Tony DiNozzo.

END FLASHBACK

Abby showed up 10 minutes late. She was dressed in a mini black leather skirt, corset, jacket and go-go boots. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails. She was bubbly and acted as though she hadn't a care in the world. She hoped her avoidance would allow her to sneak past the uneasy conversation she knew was headed her way.

"Hey Gibbs, hi Tony. Oh my God, it's been forever since I've seen you. Sister Rosita has been asking about you. We won last weeks bowling tournament and we…" Abby's attempt at a diversion was expected and not appreciated by either Tony or Gibbs.

"Abby, stop! We need to talk but not about the sisters, bowling or the last band. We are here to talk about you and the team. Now, sit there and shut up." Gibbs had had enough. He hated having to be so harsh but saw no other means of getting his point across to her.

"Abby, there have been problems with the team and we are attempting to fix them. But my issue with you is personal as well. You have been participating in and at times leading the disrespectful attitudes towards me. You…"

"Oh for the love of…" That was all the further Abby got before Gibbs stopped her. "You had best keep your mouth shut and listen. If you two aren't able to work with each other any longer then I will have to find a new forensic scientist for the team. I suggest you listen up." Gibbs nodded at Tony to continue.

"Abby, when I first came to NCIS you didn't trust me. You were rude, disrespectful and delayed reports because you wouldn't speak to me. You didn't change your attitude when you finally figured out I wasn't a 'dumb jock'. No, you didn't change your opinion of me until I got a broken wrist protecting you. Nevertheless, apparently your opinion hasn't changed all that much. I have as much if not more education than you. We've talked about chemistry, weapons, computer programming and music. Yet, along comes Timmy and Ziva and suddenly I'm relegated to the role of dumb jock again.

I thought we were friends but obviously, I was wrong. My friends are the ones that have stood by me for the past few months. They are the ones who took me in, helped me heal, and watched over my family. They kept me safe and proved once again that friends and family don't standby you in only the good times. They're the ones who stand in front of you to protect you from harm, not the ones to cause harm.

You have participated in and lead the crowd into believing I am nothing more than a dumb jock that didn't deserve a shot at the MCRT much less NCIS. You didn't even bother to ask if I was hurt, sick or even just okay after I was released from FBI custody. What kind of friend is that?

We've already talk with Tim. We should hear from him tomorrow if he is going to take us up on our proposal for his return to the team. If you want to be a part of it then there are going to be stipulations."

"What gives you the right to dictate anything to me? Who do you think you…"

"ENOUGH! Have you thought about any of this since we've been gone? Or have you spent the entire time dreaming of how it is everyone else's fault but yours. You need to grow up and get it together. We are done here. When you figure out that your childish behavior has been detrimental to the team then we can talk. However, I warn you, you have 1 week to get it together. Call me when you think you're ready to actually hear Tony out. Because if you haven't figured it out, Tony is my second in command and yes, he can dictate anything in my absence. In my presence, such as now, he and I have already come to full agreement. Good bye Abby!"

,


End file.
